


Heroes are made by the path they choose

by Kimmito



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Miracle Team, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Experimental fanfic, F/F, F/M, M/M, MT, MariBat, Mominette, New Miraculous, Romance is not my specialty, Slow Burn, Team as Family, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmito/pseuds/Kimmito
Summary: Seven years have passed since Hawkmoth, now a new villain rises, but this time, the heroes are ready.They are successful adults, but above all, trained warriors.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Damian Wayne & Felix Graham de Vanily, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, John Constantine & Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain Cheng | Ladybug & John Constantine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Comments: 156
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

Six years have passed since Gabriel Agreste was arrested and convicted of crimes committed like Hawkmoth, but it didn't happen the way Paris expected it to happen.

It was not the heroes who exposed him, it was he himself when Nathalie Sancoeur's murder was made public, along with the news that the Miraculous Butterfly was stolen and the truth about Emilie Agreste, who was still alive, but in a coma. Paris exploited in news, questions and conspiracy theories, but, above all, in a lot of hysteria because the nightmare was not yet over.

The months following that event were a mass of collective stress, the city was waiting for the new villain to decide to attack at any time. Meanwhile, the miracle team was preparing for everything... or what was left of it.

The last years before the Hawkmoth exhibition, Marinette devoted herself to magical learning to fulfill her role as guardian, she also dedicated her time to combat training from all possible sources, resulting in a very good relationship not only with Kagami but also with Tomoe, her mother. Trustworthy people with whom her could create a local surveillance network.

Marinette founded the MT a week after Gabriel Agreste's trial, after taking the prodigy from Adrien Agreste and choosing new and old headlines to deal with the possible new threat. This time, she was not going to allow herself to be outdone by the villain.

The MT became a group of vigilants, the prodigies remained in active rest in case at some point the butterfly miraculous arose again. Marinette was very cautious that the three identities were secret to the public, making it seem that the Miraculous Team left the MT in charge so as not to leave the city alone and that they have no relationship other than a mutual agreement by the city. The best thing is that nobody suspects their civil identities. They created a good image for themselves.

Two years after the founding of the MT, at age 19, Marinette founded her fashion company _Lady Black_ under the name _Marie Lenoir_ , wanting to leave Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life behind after a horrible fight with her parents, she still doesn't understand what went wrong and doesn't dare to approach them, they made it very clear that they didn't want to see her again. But with the birth of her brand and the clients she had already secured, her name soon made itself known in the fashion industry.

At 23 years old, Marinette could already be considered a celebrity and when she appeared at Lady Black's fourth anniversary gala with a little nine-year-old boy with deep green eyes, the news flew everywhere, despite the fact that the media didn't they got to know his face.

 _Damian Lenoir_ caught the world off guard.

Almost as much as the return of the miraculous of butterfly at fashion week in Paris a year later.

* * *

**_Just Robert @PoorButterflies_ **

_I never imagined meeting a child with an expression of disgust worse than Gabriel Agreste's, the mere thought is terrifying._

**_#LenoirSon #NotOtherAgreste #SaveParis_ **

**_Flowers likes sun @ SolarBeauty_09_ **

_@PoorButterflies @MarieLenoir is light made person, that child is being blessed by the sun. We must give our support to the young mother!_

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_We would never allow Damian to become someone infamous like GA, @MarieLenoir is an excellent mother. We have had the child for a month and he already treats us with more respect. He's a very adorable little hate ball._

**_#LittleDemonChild_ **

**_Marie L. @MarieLenoir_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen Stop giving he more attention than it should, that's why I didn't want to introduce him yet._

**_Alix @LostHeroBunnix_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @MarieLenoir It was the decision of the little demon boy. Only nobody expected Paris to go crazy! It's hilarious to see it trending._

**_Epic Kim @Epic_originalChampion_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @MarieLenoir @LostHeroBunnix It's best to see him grumble about unwanted attention! Poor boy, leave him alone xD_

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_I will sue you all._

**_Marc @MarcAC_twt_ **

_@DamianLenoir LOL_

**_Nath @NathanielKC_twt_ **

_@DamianLenoir Let's see_

**_Epic Kim @Epic_originalChampion_ **

_@DamianLenoir @NathanielKC_twt To the cinema hahaha_

**_Nath @NahanielKC_twt_ **

_Someone should do the world a favor and close @Epic_originalChampion's account_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know if I'm going to pair Marinette with someone, if I were, who should you choose?
> 
> Dick or Tim?


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette is justly mad, she curses the assassin who stole the miraculous butterfly and how much the world seems to hate her. The Akuma attacks just in HER show and HER models. Who does he think he's? The worst thing is that the Akuma fashion sense is still disastrous and a pain in the eyes, she is not going to allow this to continue.

She takes Damian by the arm and pulls him away of the place to find a private and safe place away from the Akuma. Damian looks angrily at the temporary villain who has just gutted the poor girl in the delicate black silk gown with intricate silver and gold embroidery; a bloody scene, not that it affects him too much, even though it's been a year since he last saw a similar scene. That thing just ruined his mother's job.

"Damian, notify the Akuma to the MT". She indicates when they are in a quieter place. Plagg dramatically steps out of the clutch and looks at them both, not content to get back into action, but it must be done. Damian looks at her expectantly at any other indication and she notices it. "It's still unwise for Tunin to come out, Thuban made his debut too recently and it would be suspicious for both teams to have a kid."

"Okay, mother." It's not that he's happy with his adoptive mother's decision, but he can understand her reasoning. Thuban had his first patrol two nights ago and it would be too eye-catching, because, for some reason, Paris finds it entertaining to constantly talk about his vigilantes and the miraculous team that had been inactive for seven years… until today.

He's beginning to detest Paris and his need to make a spectacle of it all. They are heroes, not movie stars. It's not the only thing that bothers he, but he can keep it to himself.

"Plagg, it's time to work."

"I hope you will give me a lot of cheese after this." He complains dramatically, facing his chosen one. The deal was simple, there was no one capable of using the Miraculous Black Cat within the MT and it's much easier to bond with Tikki than with Plagg, so Marinette made the executive decision to give up being Ladybug for Kagami and she became LadyNoir permanently, it was the best course of action they could take.

"I know. Plagg, transform me!"Soon, her old pink dress is swallowed by the green light of transformation and the cat's black costume covers her, slightly different from the first costume; the long braid always grazes her ankles, but her outfit is more armored than before, the toxic green of her eyes almost seem to shine. She smiles at her son and leaves.

Damian watches her walk away towards the Akuma and he decides to get out of there, it will not be a hindrance for his mother or for any of the team that attends the fight. As he walks away towards the group of people seeking refuge from the attack, he sees how _Jade Shield, LadyB_ and _Lady Abeilla_ arrive. He believes that the four of them will do the job much faster. They are the most capable of all and it's not that he think the others are incompetent (maybe a little), but they really are the most prepared for this first Akuma and the return to action.

He hardly learns that the Akuma's name is Revanger. He already knew that Akuma's names were rare and some ridiculous (almost as much as his clothes), but, like all of Paris, he expected something different. Just as the villain was a fluorescent orange " _make me bleed my eyes_ ", his mother must be suffering in that battle.

And as he thought, ten minutes after the arrival of the three heroes, the Akuma is purified and the cure is launched, but although everything has returned to the original state, Damian doesn't miss the general atmosphere. Everything feels so dark and heavy, a shadow has fallen in Paris.

The news of the return of the miraculous butterfly spreads like wildfire.

He's heading home alone, the event seems to have lost importance. It annoys him that his mother's work has been affected by the attack, but he knows that she will recover... she's frustratingly optimistic and, above all, very creative. She has demonstrated it many times.

That night, in the apartment, Damian watches the news with Marinette. The presenter speaks as if she is notifying that the entire city has been sentenced to the electric chair, which could be true if the possibilities are taken into account that this new villain could be the same murderer of Nathalie Sancoeur.

Marinette doesn't even want to think about it, but it's her job, her duty to Paris.

Announcement is also given of the launch of the new application for Akuma, _Alerte Monarch_ , created by the company _KanTech_ in collaboration with the heroes and the MT, designed not only to offer Akuma locations, shelters, safe routes, relocation assistance in other cities (if required for health, maternity or psychological problems that could make them an easy victim) and physical training, also a comment area, chat rooms and a section for publications so that the population can share their own advice and experiences personal.

Damian knows the application in great detail, he was able to see the plans and codes first hand because it is directly connected to the MT's mother computer, although it is not that the public should know that information. Max did a great job and kept improving his over the past year, waiting for the villain.

But most importantly, from tomorrow, the MT will take a new case.

_Track down the miraculous butterfly._

* * *

**_Paris Fashion Gazzete @PFashionGazzete_ **

_Paris Fashion Week welcomes its second day with an Akuma! How has Marie Lenoir taken it when her show is interrupted by a fluorescent orange villain who disembowels her models? Look it here!_

**_[Attached Link]_ **

**_#FashionParis #Akuma #NouveauHawkmoth #ChauchemarParis_ **

**_Héros parisiens @MTHeroes_ **

_The Miraculous Team returns! Do we have a hero renewal? They are great!_

**_#HeroesComeBack_ **

**_Marie L. @MarieLenoir_ **

_I'll find this new Hawkmoth (or whatever it's called) and hit him in the face, it's a promise._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_Hawkmoth (old or new) always has the talent to ruin my day. I hate you, fall into a burning well and die._

**_#Akuma #FuckYouHawkmoth_ **

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen I can prepare the burning pit if someone agrees to throw he there._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_@DamianLenori Perfect._

**_Alix @LostHeroBunnix_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @DamianLenoir I offer to throw it into the burning pit._

**_Max K. @MaxKan_Tech_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @DamianLenoir @LostHeroBunnix Don't kill._

**_Epic Kim @Epic_originalChampion_ **

_@MaxKan_Tech Calm down, Batman xD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially that it will be a Dickinette fic, I'm eager to develop this relationship.
> 
> I have already written a couple of chapters and while I wait for a video to be exported, I decided to upload one. I am planning to post an update a week, considering that the next chapters will be longer.  
> For those who read my other fics, from Monday I will bring new updates.
> 
> So what do you think?
> 
> For now, I will give you the current ages that I will handle in the fic.  
> Tomoe T: 50.  
> Bruce: 45.  
> Dick: 28.  
> Luka: 26.  
> Jason: 25.  
> Marie and her group: 24.  
> Tim: 19.  
> Damian: 10.


	3. Chapter 3

The Paris news continues to speak of the Akuma two days after the event, Marinette is stressed coping with the disaster that remained on her catwalk. Unlike in previous years, Paris is not ready to deal with another Hawkmoth again, and the city's mood fell immediately from the moment appeared. Fashion week continues, but everything feels bad. They have not officially left the apartment since the event, although they have been going to the MT headquarters.

She looks at the cup of chamomile tea that Hugo, her butler?, was kind enough to prepare to help her relax, but she knows that a tea won't help her.

"Mother, we should get out of town. You're pale. ”Damian approaches her and analyzes her posture, obviously she didn't sleep the night before because she was checking the security cameras distributed by Paris looking for the origin of the butterfly, but they are more than five hundred and Max's algorithm barely reduced it to one hundred and twenty cameras. He's concerned about her health, he knows how she gets when she focuses too much on a task.

"Do you want to go to the country house?" She asks putting her head on her arm, dozing off from lack of sleep and the calming effect of chamomile. She just needed a distraction from her mind.

"Yes, you could use a break. Felix can take care of everything in the MT and if they need us, we are a portal away. "He maintains his neutral expression, there are days when he reproaches himself for caring for the woman who decided to adopt him knowing that he's a trained killer, but today is not one of those. She never wanted to change it, not as he thinks his father would have done if he had gone to live with him... Bruce Wayne doesn't tolerate murder, after all. The MT is curious, they dance a lot on the gray line. He was lycky to get them.

"Yeah... you're right." Mariette straightens up and rubs her eyes. If they are going to travel, she must avoid falling asleep until they are in the car on the way to the country house. "That reminds me, we can take Ringo, the vet says that its leg is already better and that he can be transferred from the shelter without problems. "

Damian is encouraged by the news, the little cub was shot in the leg by some thieves, the owner despised him taking it as lost, but he asked his mother to help it heal so that it would not die. The puppy is alive and they can take it to a place where he can be safe and be a happy dog. They made the right decision.

"Go get your bags ready. Maybe we will get to lunch time. "She gets up and picks up her phone, she must notify the employees that they will arrive earlier than planned.

Damian goes to his room being followed by Longg, he must get everything he will carry ready. Not even fifteen minutes have passed when he has everything ready, keeping comfortable clothes to be able to play with his pets in the extensive terrain, very different from his normal residence.

Marinette and Damian live on the top floor of an apartment building just four blocks from the Eiffel Tower, she likes the evening view and even has a window where she has placed a mattress. Damian also became a fan of that same location and became his favorite area within the apartment, although he prefers the Animal Shelter and the country house, both of which were bought especially for him, all because she couldn't fill the apartment with animals (despite of her own desires to do so).

The only pet in the apartment is a very demanding fluffy white cat who likes to be the center of Damian's attention, who gets angry on weekend trips to the country house, where it's forced to live with the others animals ... dirty and unworthy of be a Lenoir. The cat is very proud to be the favorite and it hates with all its might the cat of country house, which always steals the child's precious attention (with dogs it doesn't get in because they are very large, two German shepherds, a Garafiano shepherd and an Australian Shepherd, plus a Bernese Mountain puppy.)

Damian is ecstatic with the prospect of spending six days on the country house, although the cat, named Dafne, doesn't look happy and even growled at the boy when he tried to grab it the first time, now it has already relaxed and brought its bad humor to its transport box. He closes the box and takes his things, now all he has to do is wait for his mother to stop being a mess to they can leave.

"Do you have your suitcase yet?" Marinette asks going from one side to another in the rooms, Damian doesn't even answer her and he only goes out to the living room to wait until she finishes messing up the whole apartment. "Hugo, where are my sketch books?"

They're already packed, Miss Marie. Also the fabric catalog of the next collection and the general balance of the month."

Hugo is a very English man to someone who lived in France most of his life, but she's not going to question him about it (Max did a very good background check). He started working with her a year after founding her brand and somehow managed to discover the MT and is now an unofficial member, making her escapades much easier by having him cover her. She's grateful to heaven for making her cross her path, she would have gone mad without him already.

"Thanks, Hugo."

"Hugo, did you pack the Kwami and Dafne meals?" Damian asks when the man returns to the room. He's eager to leave to meet his pets, he sees them every week, but it's not enough time.

"Of course, the extra order for cheeses was also made for the country house."

"Oh, Hugo! You're the best, I hope you live a thousand years!" Plagg arrives full of joy and almost dares to hug the man, but that is not his style, on the contrary, he cheers for the excellent service. "I wish all my kittens would treat me like you. "

Marinette enters the room with her suitcase and looks at Plagg with mock annoyance, amusement seeping into her gaze. She misses Tikki, she was always the voice of reason, but Plagg has a unique way of keeping her high spirited and, with the stress of her life, very much appreciates his presence, daring to consider he more effective than encouraging words from Tikki.

"Yeah, right? It's not like I paid for all your cheese. ”Plagg flies towards her and repeats the action, causing her to finally laugh at his games. Longg lets out a small snort from his position near the boy, he had not made any noise and that causes others to be surprised by his presence sometimes. Damian rejoices when he sees the others jump off for forgetting that Longg is active too.

"Shall we go now, mother?"Damian takes out some Dior brand sunglasses and the black mask from his handbag to prevent his face from going out in magazines or social networks without his consent, he doesn't understand what is the interest in them, they are only people with a little money and a brand that becomes more famous after each show. In any case, they shouldn't be interested in him and he detests those who do.

"Yeah, we can go now." 

Damian smiles with pleasure putting on his dark glasses, which are already part of his daily wardrobe because he always accompanies Marinette to all kinds of events, the least he can do is learn to combine brands and styles for each time he goes out. He usually opts for black, although lately he no longer cares about trying styles and clothes that he would never have considered wearing.

When they go out to the main entrance, where Hugo is already waiting for them with the car, he have already put on the mask and, of course, a curious spectator treats them as if they were the stars of an Oscar-winning film. At least no one can notice his annoyed expression under the mask.

They enter the car and Damian takes the opportunity to get Dafne out, it prefers to travel like this and they will not change vehicles as when they leave the country, he can carry it all the way. Everyone thinks that he’s too spoiled, but he considers that it's fair since it's the only animal that he's allowed to keep at home.

As the small Lenoir family moves towards the country house, in the MT, Kagami destroys the training dolls with a saber, under the watchful eye of Luka who, from the second level, watches her move with the fury of a hurricane. He mentally notes placing the doll replacement as part of the following month's expense.

"If she continues like this, she will come looking for us to fight with us." Luka turns to the person who has just entered, Alix stands near him, appreciating the power of the cuts and the lethality of the Japanese woman. "The little demon would have a good training match with her. "

"Mari sent a message, they will be at the country house. "

"How envious, I wish I had a place like that to escape to." She yawns, leaning on the railing. "But duty calls.”She mutters when her phone starts ringing to the rhythm of the _Seven Nation Army_ , which means it's a call from work. Alix walks away just waving.

Luka smiles softly, it's a calm day. Perhaps everyone is a little more tense, stressed and with excitement itching their hands, but it's very calm, life continues its course regardless of the problems that may exist. The insignificance with which life itself deals with the matter gives he the certainty that they will solve it, that this time there will not be a third party that stands in their way of recovering Nooroo.

The voices are loud outside the training room and he can see the moment when Nathaniel and Kim enter arguing, Marc is a few steps behind them looking at them with an undoubtedly irritated expression, as if they had been on that same topic for a long time.

"I tell you, if we were to work with someone outside the MT, it can't be Batman. I love my privacy, thanks. ”Nathaniel says tired, he despises eternally the heartless blonde who brought up that subject only to leave saying he had job. Kim is not an official member, hei tournaments trips and constant swimming training prevent her from being one, so he doesn't fully understand why the MT remains so in the shadows (even with the irony that the Parisian media talks about they with the same frequency as Jagged, Clara and other famous faces).

"He would help a lot, you know."

"Yeah, but he would also discover the Miracoulous and that is a resounding no. Our duty is to protect them and the less people know it, the easier it'll be. "

"They mention it in the news!"

"In fact. "Marc speaks behind them, tired of hearing them repeat arguments. "Since decree No. 35 of the current French government was released, any mention of the Prodigies in the media will be sanctioned according to the provisions of the MT, that is to say, us, and of the Parisian heroes, also us. It has even been included in the Constitution as a _secret of identity and provenance_ for the protection of heroes. Chloe was devastating when she demanded a law that protected us and the Kwami, without lying, she put all the cards on the table without mentioning personal gain. "

Kim is speechless, he really didn't know that. When was the last time he updated on the laws in his country? He might as well break some and he wouldn't know it. To take into account, just like talking to Chloe about it.

"You see? Now that we are done with this, can we train? "

Kagami destroys the last doll at that moment and turns to the newcomers, has released all her frustrations.

They are supposed to be starting the investigation into the new Hawkmoth, but the mayor's office has requested that they refrain from starting the investigation for a week, he does not understand the irrationality of that request. She's very angry at the mayor's negligence, the longer they delay the investigation, the harder it will be to track him down. Still, it annoyed her more the way Marinette and Felix so easily accepted orders… when they don't take orders from anyone, they can move around the edges of the law, but they're not below it.

"Has Mari-hime arrived?"

"She texted that she'd be at the country house with Damian, she needs the break," Marc replies before heading to the locker room to change into training clothes.

"Where's Felix?"

"Work." Nathaniel growls the answer and then follows his boyfriend, just thinking about the blonde makes him bitter. An hour arguing nonsense with Kim is enough to put anyone in a bad mood, he doesn't understand how Max can be such a good friend with him.

Kagami frowns and hands the saber to Kim before leaving the training room, she's angry again. What do Marinette and Felix intend? She rarely understands what goes through their heads.

Luka comes down from the second level to intercept Kagami, she's being overbearing on the whole miraculous butterfly issue. He knows that Marinette doesn't play with the affairs of the MT, she doesn't endanger them on purpose and they don't make hasty decisions, only one person is more cautious than she and that is Felix, if the two agreed to wait, they have something keep in mind.

"Kagami." He calls her, but she doesn't stop. "Kagami."

"I'm not listening to you, you're going to defend them."

"I ask you to think about it more deeply. Mari is very serious about retrieving the butterfly clasp, she knows what she's doing."

"Oh, Yeah. I really believe that." She looks at him annoyed, in front of him.

"You are upset, but don't let anger cloud your thoughts. We are all frustrated, eager to fight, but we will only hit a wall if we rush. You have to know when to take a break, this is a good time. "

She purses her mouth, holding back the words. He's somewhat right, their cannt just run into the unknown pretending they know where they are going. Her only answer is a nod before she resumes her journey, perhaps she should go see her mother and stay away from the MT until the break ends or another Akuma appears, whichever comes first.

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_Ringo is better and today he will meet his new brothers, he is a very happy puppy._

**_[Attached photo]_ **

**_Alix @LostHeroBunnix_ **

_Why did I think opening an art school would be fun? I should have kept my skates._

**_Felix @GrahamV_Felix_ **

_Should I yell or yell at the worthless one who flooded the set? I just had to turn on a tap, not recreate the scene of the Biblical Flood._

**_Nath @NathanielKC_twt_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix Being nice and not giving a scare of death to the people around you could help you the other people not flood the set. Did you know?_

_Felix @GrahamV_Felix_

_@NathanielKC_twt And become Marie? Is not my style._

**_Marie L. @MarieLenoir_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix @NathanielKC_twt Too much style for you, it doesn't fit with you; p_

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_Marie take me with you! @MarieLenioir_

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen NO._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter.
> 
> If everything goes well, I could be publishing chapters of this fic on days: Monday and Friday.
> 
> So what did you think?  
> Mention has already been made or all the members of the MT have appeared, so what miraculous do you think each one has? In addition to the two already mentioned.  
> Kagami - LadyB (ladybug)  
> Marie - Ladynoir (Black Cat).
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe Bourgeois is not having a good day, the National Assembly has spent the whole morning discussing the mayor's ridiculous decisions regarding the orders given to the MT and, indirectly, to the heroes regarding the danger of the new villain.

She's the youngest member of the 577 deputies that make up The National Assembly of the French Parliament, having the minimum age to enter the elections and having demonstrated her worth, far from the stigma of her father as mayor, she won a position. And she has been doing everything possible for the good of France (especially Paris, with the miraculous butterfly still loose).

The arrival of the first Akuma in seven years shocked the entire country. She knows the senate must be chaos too and not to say the presidency, she can only imagine the Elisha Palace on fire with everyone screaming as they run in all directions… Or, a similar scene, many adults almost yelling in panic while pretending not to panic. It's good that the meeting is held in private.

Which brings it back to the real reason for the whole discussion, since the events with Hawkmoth, the French Government has been more involved in what happens (which should have been from the beginning being because is the capital of the country) and they have been active in trying to laws allow arrest for embezzling the use of a prodigy (leading to a long list of crimes). And when she joined, she did her magic and started talking about a way to prevent someone from using the prodigies to misuse, making the MT an organization recognized by the Government for the protection of Paris (therefore, the heroes also have that faculty to be treated as part of a whole) and of France as a whole; they have access to the government, the MT is above the police in power to enforce the law, but always maintaining its independent character (not that someone should know it and she has said nothing, all to prevent Marinette from giving an attack for that).

The entire process involved each State Institution and lasted four months; it was stressful, but two months later, everything is going smoothly and the news no longer mentions prodigies, evidence of jewel magic and any non-butterfly mentions have been removed. Additionally, anyone posting information about the prodigies will face legal charges accordingly.

The only requirement for this was to provide a list of the official members (they didn't ask for identities knowing that it's dangerous), both teams gave their members and it was recently updated with the inclusion of Thuban.

Everyone is aware of the mayor's request and she's smirking, that inept is worse than her father. Ask the MT not to investigate a dangerous criminal who in just one day of his appearance caused at least a hundred deaths with her first Akuma? That the cure of _Rakkīgāru_ (official name since last night, after making it clear that Ladybug is not a cloak with an immovable name) brings everything to its former state does not exonerate the murder.

France designed a maximum underground security prison protected with safeguards similar to those of the MT headquarters, where the most violent criminals are sent (so that they don't become weapons of the new criminal). Unfortunately the safeguards can't be put in all of Paris or they would start to cancel each other, so they use them for the important thing. _Suzaku_ , who is Marinette's vigilant identity, is in charge of all the processes.

But going back to the important thing, she hopes that a new law will be created or the status of the MT within France will be made public.

She, of course, understands Felix and Marinette's plan. Agreeing not to investigate is another way to investigate while relaxing from active work because they went so far to say that the patrols are canceled for the entire week and if they ask, it was the mayor. And it was the two days of silence that led the vice president of the country that morning to send a message to the MT (something funny, if they ask her, just two days and they worry) and, therefore, to find out that the mayor asked them without giving an explanation (said by _Corvus_ , Felix was very specific with his concerns about it and that they didn't want to cause problems with the government). That generated all the meetings she knows are happening.

At lunchtime, she escapes to the MT in search of Marinette or Felix, to tell her about government disaster they caused, to discover that the demonic blonde is in Romania supervising the recording of a movie and that Marinette went to her country house. Oh well, she can tell they after the chaos comes to an end. The only thing she finds is Kagami being hugged by Luka to appease her anger, a gracefully adorable image in her eyes.

**_Alizee @AlizeeShin__ **

_In my opinion, the government has reacted well to the return of the butterfly. I lived in Paris nine years ago and the government then did nothing. Good for us!_

**_Elliot Renault @Elliot_Renault_ **

_The MT has been silent since the Akuma appeared, they have not been seen on the streets or on the roofs. The Government is treating the matter as the problem that it is, since today the institutions were in full swing and surely we will soon have news about it._

**_Chloe B. @QueenBourgeois_ **

_I need urgent vacations, a break from all this madness would be good. I 'm sure that all of Paris has the same desire._

**_Michel J. Laforet @LaforetLeGrand__ **

_Such a scandal about a man, perhaps the heroes are not so heroic. They only accumulate failures._

**_Chloe B. @QueenBourgeois_ **

_@LaforetLeGrand Soon, all of Paris will know that it was your father, the ridicule that she asked the MT not to investigate, today at 8:00 pm on the National Chain;)_

* * *

As the French Parliament catches fire figuratively and almost literally, Marinette is engaged in her little investigative work on the Mayor of Paris and his son, especially his creepy son, still remembering that he had to deter Damian, five months ago, from assaulting his home and murdering him (using methods intended to cause the greatest physical pain as he dies) for harassing her during a party (which they went to just because Chloe took them). Damian was ready to pounce on Michel with the first sharp thing in hand when he saw him put a hand on her butt; in the end, it was Felix who sent him flying politely with an explicit threat in his words.

"Mother, you are still working..." Damian is not happy, especially when he sees the face of the man who dared to lay hands on his mother without his consent (man who should be dead). He doesn't understand why she investigates them.

"I'm just curious, Pierre Laforet doesn't seem like the type who would want to sabotage our work."

"Yeah, Michel Laforet doesn't seem like a sexual depraved either, and I'm sure he's capable of raping a poor defenseless lady." There is poison in his words, he still wants to see him writhe in agony as life slowly leaves him. No man has the right to approach his mother with such impure thoughts.

"Could be..." She replies distractedly, reading on the surface, if she want to go deeper into them, she must do it from the MT.

"Mother, let's play with the dogs. They are happy to see you, too. ”Damian tightens her shirt sleeve to get her attention, not that he enjoys acting like the ten-year-old he is, but his mother needs a break from everything that stresses her out.

"Uh, fine." She closes the laptop and agrees to go out and play with the dogs, which are huge and knock her down as soon as she goes out into the yard, as a bonus, they also do it with Damian and the two ofthem are being overwhelmed with doggy love for four adult dogs, two puppies and a black cat (which is like a miniature dog for being raised by the two German Shepherds), Dafne only watches from the bottom in disgust.

Hugo watches everything from the kitchen window, listening slightly to Marinette's laughter and Damian's humorous complaints. The employees whisper beside her about how excitable canines are with their owners.

Those little happy moments are necessary to face the difficulties that arise and enjoy them to the best of your ability.

* * *

**_Violet @SilkenLavanda_ **

_There was an explosion in or near the Louvre... I can see the fire from here. I doubt it's an Akuma..._

**_Paris News @ParisNewsTWT_ **

_An explosion is reported around the Louvre Museum, people are invited to keep their distance. Authorities confirm that the cause was a bomb, two fatalities and eleven wounded. More information in the 6 o'clock newsletter._

**_Max K. @ MaxKan_Tech_ **

_What was missing…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the new chapter. Here we dig a little deeper into the Paris situation and how they have prepared for the inevitable return of butterfly, as well as ensuring that both Gabriel and the new villain can be properly arrested.
> 
> There is also the new name for Kagami "Rakkīgāru". It's written with katana ラ ッ キ ー ガ ー ル and means "Lucky Girl".
> 
> We had a little quiet moment before the disaster, things will be very different than they were with the previous Hawkmoth and this is a small prelude to it.
> 
> What did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Paris News @ParisNewsTWT_ **

_Two more victims are confirmed as a result of the bomb, on the way to the hospital an eight-year-old boy and a fifteen-year-old teenager die. We regret the loss and our condolences to the families._

* * *

Byakko is the first vigilant to appear on the scene, watching from the rooftops the development of the situation. She was the first to be able to warn the others if they should also arrive, the officers argue while the bomb team checks the perimeter to determine if there are more devices or if there was only one, the forensic team is waiting to move the two bodies. Byakko grimaces, the scene is terrible to watch.

" _Byakko, give your report."_ Max's voice sounds on the other end of the line, only getting the images from the security cameras surviving the explosion, which gives him very little coverage of the scene. He only sees police and paramedics.

"The bomb squad checks the perimeter. You should send someone to see the wounded and find out their condition. I will stay here and speak to the police to offer support. "

" _Be careful._ "

"Always."She smiles and jumps off the roof to fall behind the coroners, she approaches them to discuss the events and gather information, they will be in charge of investigating further in parallel with the police, as they usually do when they decide to get involved in any case.

While Byakko plunges into the crime scene, Pyxis enters the hospital to await the victims who are still alive. He draws everyone's attention, his black costume with violet and silver is striking enough surrounded by so much white... that and that he's one of the vigilantes, the mask definitely gives the attention call, at least it is not a kind of helmet like that of Byakko. He adjusts his black hair as he stands uncomfortably in an emergency corner, it would be easier if there was someone else with him, but everyone is waiting. He's sure that Felix must be returning from Romania and that Marinette must be preparing to return to the MT without her employees suspecting.

"Pyxis, can you take a picture with my son?" A woman approaches him, looks concerned." They'll take him to emergency surgery and he's scared. "

"Uh, sure…" He grows shy as he walks behind the light brown-haired woman, she also looks scared. The good news is that the hospital has safeguards or it would be an easy target for Akuma, he's relieved that Hawkmoth didn't think to use them until a year before the end of his reign of terror. The Akuma created by emotions born from traumatic problems are much more dangerous than the common ones, they are dangerous and the situation that just happened can become a trigger.

As they advance to the space where the child waits on a stretcher, sends a message to Max so that he can get the information from the families and they can be located, it is better to avoid more victims in the tragedy. When he has done so, he approaches the little boy with a friendly smile.

"Hi, what's your name?" He slides into the chair next to him.

"Francis. "

"Nice to meet you, Francis. I'm Pyxis, do you know me?" The boy nods, his eyes sparkling with excitement and fear. "I know you are afraid, I also have fear all the time. "

"Really? But you fight the bad guys and don't panic. "

"Yes, we are scared, but we can't let him beat us or the bad people will win too." At that moment the doctors enter, the boy's mother took a picture of the interaction of the two, much more natural than just posing. "I will keep an eye on you, we will see you when you return. "

Francis is encouraged and says goodbye when nurses and doctors take him to surgery. Pyxis sits for a moment and then gets up, just in time to see the commotion. One of the wounded is transferred to the area where he's located and seeing a pregnant woman with a completely unmade leg is distressing. They don't leave her for long in the area, different doctors come and talk to each other and to the paramedics. It's a distressing little chaos.

"Hi." He leans over to the young woman and places his gloved hand on the bloody reddish hair, reminds her of Nathaniel's and the mental image doesn't help him smile to calm her down. "I know it hurts, I know you're afraid, but the doctors will find a way to help you. "

She barely nods, shedding tears, her gray eyes look almost glass, the blood runs where the tears flow.

"Pyxis, will you allow us?" One of the doctors talks and he nods, walking away. He leaves the care area and watches the small chaos, some family members congregate and two bodies are taken to the hospital morgue.

Since becoming Pyxis there had been no terrorist attack, after Hawkmoth, Paris seemed a little bleak and gray. Tourism had not diminished, but it certainly was not as lively as it had been years before and just when everything seems to be recovering, Akuma and terrorist attack, an incredible combo. It gives he a bad feeling.

* * *

**_Agatha @WhiskyMyLife_ **

_Pyxis is in the hospital cheering for the victims and their families. He's quite an angel, absurdly adorable for an adult man with an alpha male voice._

**_#OwnParisAngel #MTPyxis_ **

**_Héros parisiens @MTHeroes_ **

_Byakko at the Louvre and Pyxis at the hospital. Will Black Metal appear? They are the closest to civilians._

**_#MTPyxis #MTByakko_ **

* * *

While at the MT headquarters, the other members gather around the round table in the main room where the mother computer is located. Max keeps his eyes on every security camera trying to find something, he even rescued the last few hours before the explosion of the corrupted files, maybe it's time to replace the cameras technology and make them connected to the MT database, just someone with the Oracle level of Batman partners could access that data and that would help them more. Max nods to himself by opening a file to start the project, but leave it that way until the current problem is addressed.

"I think the heroes should go too, now that they're back to business. The negative feelings surrounding the situation should be enough to justify their patrolling, as well as generating much more hope than the MT can offer. "Felix speaks after a few minutes.

"Yeah, that will help lower negative emotions. Red Fox, Rakkīgāru and Abeilla, you three will go to patrol the surrounding areas, be on the lookout for any butterflies. We will provide support if any situation arises. "Marinette gives the order and the three mentioned nod, soon, Kagami, Nathaniel and Chloe transform and Kaalki opens a portal for them in front of Notre Dame.

"We'll be watching the communications." Marinette smiles and nods to Kagami, she was just beginning to relax and a terrorist attack happens. The bad part of this is that there is no cure that can save you all, you just have to accept the natural course of life, even if it was caused by someone else.

When they are gone, there are only five left in the room.

Max programs one of the screens to present the international news about what happened, they can't get news about anything related to prodigies outside of France, but since this has nothing to do with it, its broadcast is not prohibited. Among the images they can see Byakko with the officers and as it's live, in the distance they can see the Red Fox figure passing by. So used to running on the rooftops, they know fast routes to move and thanks to the improved skills of the wonders, they come quickly wherever.

Damian frowns, annoyed at having to do nothing, but he can't just complain when faced with such a situation. They have sent all those who can be useful, he would not be for the simple reason that he despises people and doesn't have a good relationship with them. He is aware of the comments, even though just being on two patrols was enough to earn him a reputation as an _infamous demon boy_. Stupid woman and her sensitive brat.

"If an Akuma appears, we will go except for Sabik and Equuleus, they will stay here and handle the situation from a distance. As long as our new villain doesn't know that the snake is active, the easier it will be for us. Damian, you will join as Thuban for the protection of civilians, Akuma born from such situations are dangerous and we can't trust the miracle cure. "Dealing with civilians, perfect.

"Yes, mother." He sits with his arms crossed, he doesn't like it, but at least they won't leave him relegated to staying with Max and Luka, it would be frustrating, although he understands that their positions are important. He prefers to be in the field and face his enemies head-on. His mother has not even taken him to any of his case investigations, he only goes with Felix and occasionally with Kagami; He can also be useful and even better than them.

"Byakko and Pyxis will maintain positions and, if necessary, help protect civilians. "

Everyone makes some kind of confirmation.

Luka slides into the chair next to Max, slips on the headphones to be part of the connections, and helps check out video from some of the surrounding cameras. The tension is palpable in the room, everyone is silent and there is only an occasional small conversation.

Marinette pulls out her phone and makes a publication, in addition to sending a message to Hugo to take out a certain amount of money and buy medical supplies to be sent to the hospital, in addition to making a donation to families and the city to repair the damage caused by the bomb. Max is also doing his part and a statement of commitment is given for KanTech to replace all cameras in the city with much more advanced ones that help detect artifacts (he has certainly been working on something like that associated with two other companies, including Wayne Tech). Felix says nothing, he's in Romania for everyone and it's not even his city, but he can be supportive considering that his friends and associates are from there. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

**_Marie L. @MarieLenoir_ **

_It is outrageous that an attack like this happens as we try to recover from the impact of the butterfly's return. I hope the MT catches the one responsible._

**_Max K. @MaxKan_Tech_ **

_I promise to replace every security camera on the streets of Paris for the greater security of my fellow citizens. I will not allow them to catch us off guard again, I will work with the MT and the police for a more adequate follow-up._

**_Polaris Vermilion @Elgato_Solaris_ **

_In a few years, Paris will belong to Lenoir. @MarieLenoir will become a @BruceWayneOfficial for Paris. Remember my words, she already has an animal shelter and seven of the fourteen Akuma shelters are funded by her, recently rumors have been heard that Lady Black will also be a wine brand._

**_Héctor de Troya @EpicAdveturerHector_ **

_@Elgato_Solaris She's affiliated with the Graham de Vanily, is a business partner of @KanTech and Sabine & Tom Boulangerie._

**_Héctor de Troya @EpicAdveturerHector_ **

_@Elgato_Solaris She finances two arts schools, one in Paris and the other in Bremen, she's also co-owner of a Spanish publisher (anyone explain this to me?) and has recently started to finance a project for the protection of endangered birds in America._

**_Polaris Vermilion @Elgato_Solaris_ **

_@EpicAdventurerHector Our own billionaire philanthropist._

**_Lalaland @ LaLa-235Vick_ **

_@Elgato_Solaris @EpicAdventurerHector Actually, it's estimated that within three years she could enter the 100 richest people in the world, if the rumors of various businesses under the signature of Lady Black are true._

**_Theo @ ArtisgratiaArts_009_ **

_@Elgato_Solaris @EpicAdventurerHector @ LaLa-235Vick Is it really important? They are making it a trend and it's more urgent that victims know our support._

* * *

**_ALERT MONARCH_ **

**_AKUMA! AKUMA AKUMA! AKUMA!_ **

**_Location: District VI._ **

**_Escape routes: ****_ **

**_Nearby shelters: ****_ **

**_Emergency number: ****************_ **

* * *

Marinette wants to hit her head against a wall, she really hoped there wouldn't be an Akuma in the distressing situation, but her hope was in vain. Max quickly locates it through the cameras, at least after the first attack they learned that the Akuma are a white point when infrared vision is activated, luckily, that option was incluided along with the night mode.

"The Akuma is moving toward the Luxembourg Palace, is the senate still in session?"

"Why would the Akuma go to the senate?" Damian questions without understanding, that he knows the Akuma don't lose reasoning, they only focus on the trigger of their negative emotion.

"Maybe he's not going after them, maybe he's just taking it as his route..." Marinette mutters, biting her left thumb, they're following the Akuma's route through satellite cameras. "Well, we will find out. Team, we have an Akuma to face. "

"I'm going to get dressed..." Damian mutters in a bad mood, they are going to transform and leave immediately, he still has to get dressed and will be relegated to taking care of the civilians. Annoying.

Max is watching to see if he begins to use his powers, but he is only moving. It looks like out of a Neon Genesis Evangelion chapter, if someone asks he, as long as it doesn't come up with a biblical name, enough for him. He decides to transform to make transportation easier, especially since Thuban will also have to pass later.

Ladynoir is the first to go through the portal, followed by Jade Shield. The portal closes immediately, only to reopen when Damian appears dressed as Thuban. This time, it opens next to the Church of Saint-Sulpice, since a building was built next to it that serves as a refuge, he runs to the populated sectors to help them, especially if the Akuma decides to attack.

From his location he has a direct view of the Akuma, its size is not very subtle and he wonders what kind of ability it will have. A large golden rhombus flying over Paris is something that easily attracts attention.

Suddenly a chirp is heard that stuns everyone, the children near him start crying from the pain. The screeching is followed by a thick layer of smoke that quickly covers them.

Damian begins to feel airless and in front of him, his biological mother appears.

* * *

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_I was calmly watching the news when one appeared about Paris, an terrorist attack after almost ten years without having one. That's not important, were there two vigilantes on screen? Since when does Paris have vigilantes?_

**_Little Little Sun @ ErasmusLS_564_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD For seven years? I went on vacation to Paris, I was caught in a bank robbery and they appeared, the MT. A group of very cool vigilantes, they are 10 in the team and they only needed two to solve the problem._

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_@ErasmusLS_564 Seriously? It wasn't like bank robberies here, was it?_

**_Little Little Sun @ ErasmusLS_564_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD It was not the same lvl of insanity, but according to the news these robbers had already robbed large banks in London & Spain without success in their capture. It was incredible to see Suzaku and Corvus destroy the group without wreaking havoc or damage to the plce_

**_Roy @RoyHarperQ_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD @ ErasmusLS_564 Can you give us their names? I would like to know more._

**_Little Little Sun @ ErasmusLS_564_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD @RoyHarperQ Sure. Women: Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu. Men: Black Metal, Caelum, Pyxis and Corvus. Child: Thuban, is the most recent and is a little demon boy according to twitter. He stays close to Suzaku or Corvus, theories say that heis his son_

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_@ ErasmusLS_564 @RoyHarperQ Wasn't they 10?_

**_Little Little Sun_ _@ErasmusLS_564_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD @RoyHarperQ Yup. Augur doesn't come out, but we know it's there. He's a kind of sentinel, we know why they communicate with him._

**_Roy @RoyHarperQ_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD @ ErasmusLS_564 Who is the orange fox-like one? He also appeared in the news footage._

**_Little Little Sun @ ErasmusLS_564_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD @RoyHarperQ Oh he. I'm not sure of his name, but Paris is quite unique. It's as if Batman and Superman protecting the same city, the vigilantes are in charge of the crimes and the heroes... of the big problem. I can't say more._

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_@ ErasmusLS_564 @RoyHarperQ Heroes and Watchers? What is there? Gotham 2.0?_

**_Little Little Sun @ ErasmusLS_564_ **

_@IAmYisus_XD @RoyHarperQ No... The city just has its own fun stuff._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the chapter. I'm doing my best to meet the days that I said I would update. I'm doing pretty well.  
> So it seems like Jason already found out about Paris' special situation, though he doesn't know the problem. Could it be that soon we will have the bats sticking their noses where they have not been called?
> 
> And I'm going to put the names of the MT with their hero / vigilante identities to avoid confusion, in case it is not fully understood within the text. If the other identity has not been mentioned, I will not say it.  
> Marie: Ladynoir/Suzaku  
> Felix: Jade Shield/Corvus  
> Chloe: Lady Abeilla/Genbu  
> Alix: Byakko  
> Kagami: Rakkīgāru/Seiryū  
> Nathaniel: Red Fox/Caelum  
> Luka: Sabik/Black Metal  
> Max: Equuleus/Augur  
> Marc: Pyxis  
> Damian: Tunin/Thuban
> 
> I thought for this chapter I could explain how Damian ended up being adopted by Marinette, but it will be explained in the next chapter.  
> So what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Jason walks the corridors of the mansion until reaching the entrance to the cave, he feels confident enough to return knowing that the only inhabitants of the mansion are Dick, Tim and Alfred. Bruce and his idea for Batman Inc. have him going around the world... except Paris, why hadn't anyone noticed what was happening in France? A little look at the country and the fucking Constitution has an exclusive item for heroes and vigilantes! Fully proven, the United States fears success. France developed a good relationship with its vigilantes and they are a kind of team without taking orders from each other, but recognizing the authority where it should be.

Certainly nobody expected it, because they are surprised to see it arrive. Dick half-dressed in Batman and Tim's costume completely put, only Alfred remains calm and chances are it's because he already knew it would be there. One must only accept that Alfred is omniscient.

"Hey. Did anyone know that Paris has vigilantes?"Outside the sentimental greetings or whatever, he goes straight to the point. What does it matter that this is the first time you've spoken to them in five years?

"No?"Dick questions confused, they have not looked at Paris in years because they have been calm… disturbing, if he think about it, especially the last seven years, no traffic network of any kind connects with Paris or France in general, that must have caught his attention more than it did. Although if there are vigilantes, It would explain a little. "Since when?"

"Seven years, apparently. I was researching with Roy and we found some information, but as you will see, I don't have the resources you have here. It caught my attention that, according to this boy from twitter, there is also a team of heroes and they are two separate groups, it seems."

That captures more attention from of them, Tim accepts the USB memory that Jason gives him and some images taken by phones and some captures from Parisian news appear. He manages to classify it, putting name with appearance.

"It seems that the leader is Suzaku, I estimate that he could be my age. No idea of their civil identity, they use a kind of transport with portals and I don't know if it's magic or technology. Probably the called Augur is the one in charge of taking them from one place to another, that them to reach the scenes immediately. "

"Interesting. Can you explain us?"Dick gives the free pass to his younger brother to update them with the information, they will not go to a city with vigilantes (he knows that it bothers when they appear in his without warning), but knowing the situation will allow them to be careful if they cross their paths.

"Insurance. Let's see, replacement, unfold all the photographs and I will explain each one of them. What I managed to discover through twitter, because it is the only source of constant information about them. The media says little or almost nothing, beyond mentioning them and thanking them for their services. "

Tim just obeys, saving his thoughts about it. He did know about the vigilantes, but he didn't see it necessary to inform anyone, he even spoke to one of them while he was there, Caelum explained the ways in which the city was working and how they reached a balance with the government, something that took them two years to build and they hoped they would not have third parties hanging around without warning them. Sure, he's not going to tell any of that.

"Well, Suzaku, leader, has magical knowledge, according to users she has put in place safeguards to protect places of interest such as the so-called Akuma Refuges, I don't know what they are, the hospital and health centers, in addition to some government buildings that can also serve as shelters. She's normally paired with Corvus and five days ago she appeared on patrol with Thuban, everyone speculating that he's her son because of dark hair. They talk about her being kind and lethal, emphasis on lethal. One user listed the martial arts styles she mastered, I counted twelve combined with a style much like yours, Dick. "

Dick smiles and looks with some interest at the short-haired little lady, the costume fits perfectly leaving an ideal mobility and reflects a lot that does tricks, there is nothing in the costume that can get in her way. He's curious if she uses any type of weapon, they are not visible to the naked eye.

"Corvus, he seems second in command, his costume reminds me of mine... he seems to have the mettle of a trained assassin. According to users, it's rare that he speaks and if he does it is to give orders, otherwise, they mention that he's cold and even rude, very distant, his weapons use real bullets, but it's rare that he goes to the extreme of using them. There are many strange theories where he's also paired in a romantic relationship with Suzaku, Paris really is strange..."

Tim just stares at the image of the blonde in a costume that mimics the forms of a military one very well and not surprised that Jason knows so much, Paris enjoys talking about her heroes and vigilantes, they are almost celebrities and they resign themselves to being the professionals who are ignoring all comments on the internet as best as possible.

"Genbu is ruthless and tends to scold civilians when they are endangered by ridiculousness, close combat and needles, acupuncture type, but as an attack, it sleeps their limbs and makes them easier to handle. Byakko usually deals a lot with civilians, she always asks questions and jokes with them, she wears a kind of yellow half-helmet and is really the only thing with color in her entire costume. Seiryuu is... according to twitter, a soulless ex-killer who ignores civilians unless she threatens them with her sword because they have purposely put themselves in danger, they call her Ice Queen... they consider her worse than Corvus. "

Tim laughs, he can vouch for it. While he only spoke to Caelum, the other two were nearby and seemed to want to point their weapons at him. If it wasn't for Suzaku holding them by the shoulders, he thinks they would have been close to him threatening him, she was sweetly dangerous as honey with poison. Remembering that, he decides that it's better to give his own information.

"Before you continue, why are you telling us this? You could just go to Paris and see everything with your own eyes. ”He doesn't pretend to be rude, but it seems he was from the annoyed look Jason gives him.

"Because, genius, I don't have the resources to go there and, as I said at the beginning, neither to investigate them further from here. You should sleep more, your brain hardly works. "

"Jason..."

"Whatever, I'll continue..."

"The easiest to speak are Pyxis, Caelum and Black Metal. Despite the fact that Suzaku is kind, she turns the whole conversation in her favor and always has Corvus around, which makes you feel like you are going to be shot if you neglect for a second, the feeling is worse if Seiryuu is present..."

"Tim, how do you know that?" Dick is curious, especially since he never mentioned having met any team of heroes, but, if he's honest with himself, Tim is like a little version of Bruce and that man won't say anything until it is absolutely and strictly necessary that should know and only says a part. It's frustrating.

"I was in Paris while looking for Bruce and I met them, being attacked by criminals definitely caught their attention. The information on Twitter, although accurate, doesn't do them justice, Paris only sees what the MT lets them see, they have managed to pass next to Batman without him noticing, that is a great feat. And I was able to meet them only because they stopped wanting to know some things, it was basically an exchange of information. "

"I get it."

"Do you know anything about their identities?" Jason asks, is what makes him curious. Little problem inherited from Batman? Yeah, It definitely frustrates not knowing anything.

"Not. I only know what everyone knows, but at least one or more of them must have money, their costume were of incredible quality and I have only seen that level of protection in us. Bruce never skimped on expenses for the costumes, I guess they didn't either..."

They nod to his answer, Tim is excellent at noticing details, so they may consider him to be true information.

"I'm curious, but if they're doing a good job, it's not our business, Jay. We can go browse Paris, but we definitely shouldn't get into her business. "

"You want to see Suzaku, right?" Tim lets out a sigh, why did Jason have to mention the stunts? He didn't say it directly, but made the suggestion when buying his styles. No one can do half the tricks he do, that there is someone in the world who can accompany him in his inhuman stunts and stretches, he must be excited... and that she has a tight costume and a beautiful body should only generate more expectation.

"I would like to meet her."

"Professionally or in bed?" Jason is more direct and hits just where Tim's thoughts were heading.

"You offends m…"

"Dick, you've had sex with half the women you know..." Tim cuts him off, it's no secret to anyone how many lovers he's had over the years. He's very surprised that he doesn't have a lost son out there, but that only shows how careful he's.

"Yes, man, even villains. Gives you no shame?" Dick snorts at him.

"You have no right, Jay. I remind you that you slept with Talia and two of my girlfriends... in my bed!"

"They could not resist my charms, I think it was your foult. And Talia, well, I have nothing in my defense. "Tim sighs and gets up from his seat, he considers that it’s better to go to bed, he will not be able to work with those two arguing and he could well use a couple of hours of sleep.

He just hopes that if they go to Paris, Dick doesn't really intend to have sex with Suzaku. It gives him the impression that Thuban doesn't get the nickname Demon Boy for nothing and if he's really her son, well maybe Dick won't come back alive from there.

* * *

**_Tim Drake @TimDrakeW__ **

_Can I change families? I want new brothers, please._

* * *

Talia Al Ghul.

Damian never expected or wanted to see her again. Why is she here? He doesn't want her close. In the midst of his discomfort, he can only frown at his progenitor.

He writhes, letting himself fall to knees against the hard asphalt, he feels his head throb with pain and each breath is more difficult than the last, it's as if fire breaks through his nose and burns his lungs little by little.

"My son." He growls when he hears her. It's an Akuma attack, he reasons, she's not real. "At last I find you. "She's not real, right? " I will take you back home. "

"You're not my mother." He manages to speak despite feeling his throat tear with every word. "I was just a tool for you and Grandpa, they made it clear... they got rid of me. "He looks furiously at the figure of his... no, Talia. They knew it, he's totally convinced that they knew it...

"That is not true, what that woman told you... "

"My mother said nothing to me! You sent me to my death, it was impossible for me to survive even if I completed the mission... "

Damian still has dreams of that mission, of his planning, of everything he did up to the inevitable outcome in what turned out to be the enemy base with around fifty targets scattered throughout the small underground fortress.

He complains and a groan escapes his throat, if he were using the prodigy would it be different? He hears a deep voice beside him, but everything is suffocated by Talia's presence and the pain that breathing generates.

A few more minutes and he falls unconscious, his mind plunges into the haze of memories that still haunt him.

_The full moon hangs over the night sky at its highest point, the lighting is sufficient to allow you to see the entire perimeter from the trees. Damian watches the assassins move around, standing guard, looking like they are waiting for an attack, and he wonders if they have discovered it, although from their posture they seem to expect something more frontal and not as stealthy as their plans. It doesn't matter, he will only go for his target and if someone gets in the way, he will kill him on the spot. It just needs to be fast and efficient._

_He jumps out of the tree to head towards the fortress, taking advantage of the minute it takes to turn around, just in time, when he has climbed the roof, the guards are positioned at the place where he climbed. He go his way as his plan how to get them out of the way, it would be much better if he get rid of all the low-level organization._

_He walks the corridors cautiously, he has disabled several targets and has hidden them, they are dead, of course, the surprise factor gave him that benefit. Everything is going well, as expected, the group are just a bunch of incompetents._

_Damian manages to reach his target without a scratch, but can't find it where it should be. He clicks his tongue in disgust, it's a setback._

_"I am offended that Ra’s believes that a child will be enough to kill me. Bad luck for you, now, be a good boy and serve as training for my new power."_

_Damian turns to the origin of the voice and sees a man in a lilac costume simulating the standard equipment of the League of Assassins, his skin seems to glow in pink tones and his eyes turned dark... he looked discordant, very dark and colorful at the same time. He frowns and attacks him, pulls out his swords, but... his attack doesn't touch him._

_The entire room suddenly begins to spin and as he tries to recover, the traitor is on him with twin swords running through his abdomen. The blood gushes immediately when the swords are removed and this time the dizziness is from the blood being lost at alarming rates._

_The last thing Damian sees is a woman dressed in black wearing a whip with silver inscriptions, using it to grab the traitor by the neck, even in low light he can recognize her blue eyes that seem to glow much more as the darkness swallows his consciousness._

* * *

**_Ladybug come back @ LadybugHero_89_ **

_Paris became Tokyo-3? Will an Eva appear? Is this night a NGE and The Mist crack fic?_

**_Bro don´t leave me alone @DDD_Lol214_ **

_I don't want to be in that fog, brother, the screams are terrifying._

**_MarcusGentleman @ TheMaster_091_ **

_I can see Ladynoir fall into the mist, hell, no one warned me that I would be experiencing an angel's siege._

* * *

Ladynoir jumps on the huge rhombus, it's certainly peculiar and their could not believe that there is a person inside. They must break through the outer cortex to reach the real Akuma and her objective, therefore her powers are the best point of action. It's a real problem that he had a force field.

" _An AT field! I can't believe it._ ”He manages to hear Max over the communications before falling straight into the mist. She can also listen to others talk.

" _What is an AT field?_ " Kagami almost growled at the Akuma's troublesome abilities.

" _It's basically a shield... which is troublesome, I think only the cataclysm could go through it if it has the same defensive properties as the anime_."

" _Perfect. I'll give the new Hawkmoth points for achieving a new level of annoyance._ "Chloe complains from the roof of the Luxembourg Palace, everyone is analyzing the situation, but seeing that he has a shield that they won't be able to get through, they just have to wait for Marinette to recover… what is taking a time.

 _"It seems the mist is a problem._ " Nathaniel exposes everyone's concerns. If it were a normal mist, Ladynoir would be back on the rooftops by now.

" _Many civilians report screaming in the mist, some liken it to a scene from a horror movie..."_ Kagami reviews the app with her yo-yo, looking at all the testimonies they are giving. That helps them determine the Akuma's powers.

" _Ilusions?_ "Nathaniel questions.

" _Probably."_ Felix agrees.

" _What if it's not mist?_ " Luka questions, capturing everyone's attention, who wait for him to continue. " _It could be a type of gas, they should collect a little and analyze it. That way they can use the filters on their weapons and not run the same fate as Ladynoir._ "

And as they try to regroup, on the streets, just below the Akuma. Marinette meets Talia Al Ghul's voice, the suit protects her enough not to be so affected by the mist, but she still feels pain when breathing.

_If you think you can steal my son, you are wrong. I'll take him back._

Marinette ignores her, it's just a voice in the middle of a mist caused by an Akuma. Yes, she fears that Damian decides to go with Talia or his biological father (even though the boy has not told her who he is), but she's in the middle of a battle and she's no longer girl, she has trained her mind and her fears will not be what stops her. However, without the cane, she should run towards the buildings, but between the voice and the pain when breathing, it becomes difficult.

_He prefers to be with his REAL family._

She continues to move towards the closest building, it's incredible that the mist doesn't let her see the Akuma, but that's the way it's. It seems like a world apart... and seeing that it's not really moving in the direction she expects, she begins to think that it's.

_He will never love you. You are not his real mother._

Marinette, surprisingly, stumbles and falls. She complains, she had spent years without tripping and much longer without falling by her own feet. When she looks up, she's surrounded by a body, she holds her breath, they are the people who were close when the mist appeared and without any protection, they only perished being chased by their fears.

 _It's beautiful to see, these scenarios are the ones that Damian loves_.

Marinette blocks her voice, ignoring it. If there are civilians here… Damian should have been close and if he couldn't get away, he was trapped… Oh, no.

She gets up again and, trembling a little because they are all dead, begins to search, hoping that she doesn't meet the body of her little boy.

But she's not the bearer of the black cat for nothing, she sees it, her black suit with the details in green and runs towards him, stumbling again and falling to her knees in front of him. She takes him in her arms, he barely breathing.

"Oh honey." She hugs him to her chest and touches her communications. "Augur?"

 _"Oh, what a relief you communicate. We need you to break through the Akuma's defenses_. "

"I understand, but you open a portal, please. The mist doesn't allow me to find high points and I lost the cane... also, I have Thuban here."

" _Okay, I'll bring you to the MT for Plagg to eat something before you use his power._ "

"That would be fine. "

A portal opens in front of her and advances as fast as she can to avoid the mist passing through its, the difference is felt when she breathing. She drops down next to the transformation, hugging Damian tighter. Longg comes out of a hiding place inside the costume.

"I try talking to him, if he transformed he would last longer... but it seems he was looking at his birth mother." The little dragon looks with concern at his current owner and then looks at she with resolution. "Combine my prodigy with Plagg's, my beams must be strong enough to cross that field, so you won't leave him a chance to replace his shield."

"Okay, let's do that."

* * *

**_Just Robert @PoorButterflies_ **

_District VI is a disaster. Suddenly I no longer miss Gabriel Agreste as a villain, he was not so creative with his evil._

**_Dick Grayson @TheFlyingGrayson_ **

_It seems that a visit to Paris is in sight._

**_Roy @RoyHarperQ_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson I'm not surprised that you go._

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson @RoyHarperQ See, Dick? Everyone knows your ways._

**_Polaris Vermilion @Elgato_Solaris_ **

_Is one of @BruceWayneOfficial's adoptive boys coming to Paris? Oh oh. Hey, @TheFlyingGrayson! You must know @MarieLenoir goes the same way as your adoptive father haha_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided to uploaped this chapter up earlier. So I can better focus on my other fics to update, that and I've been hanging around two Timinette and one Dickinette fics, but I can't accumulate more work... ah.
> 
> So what did you think?
> 
> Eventually we will be addressing how Damian grew fond of Marinette, especially so quickly and even have certain levels of respect for the rest of the MT. And it seems that the Wayne boys will go to put the noses were they haven't called them. (Well, Dick).


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette returns to battle having merged Longg and Plagg. She confronts the Akuma, whose name is unknown, and invokes the power of the Lightning Dragon, the AT field is activated again, but manages to crack enough so that she, using the sword, pierces the shield (perhaps she used a bit magic to enhance the impact force). Chloe jumps behind her and the two fall on the Akuma, just then the chirp sounds again and more mist appears, this time surrounding them all.

They hear voices, they can't see anything and, although for some it's almost heartbreaking to hear, they can't be distracted. Paris depends on them, they may not all be useful at the time, but they never know what could happen.

"Cataclysm!"Marinette wastes no time and, accustomed to Talia's voice, does not stop from her main mission.

Soon, the bark cracks and begins to light up as it seems to expand... there is no butterfly anywhere.

By the time he realizes it, the crust has exploded, staining everything twenty kilometers away from a liquid that looks like blood.

And where the golden diamond was, now there is a kind of worm floating above the Luxembourg Palace.

* * *

**_Just Robert @PoorButterflies_ **

_What the fuck?_

**_#WTFParis_ **

**_Ladybug come back @ LadybugHero_89_ **

_PEOPLE! THE ANGEL EXPLODED! It was quite a scene from NGE, will the heroes be okay?_

**_Little Little Sun @ ErasmusLS_564_ **

_My sister sent me a video of the exact moment the Akuma exploded, how shocking._

**_[Attached Video]_ **

**_#AngelInParis #WTFParis_ **

* * *

Felix feels numb, the scarlet liquid completely covering them. The big problem is that due to the strong smell of metal, he knows it's blood, but that is only part of the matter, what makes him annoying is that it was hot and it's making him sick, not in the sense of feeling disgusted, it's as if the blood was poisonous.

" _Guys?"_ He barely recognizes Luka's voice before falling to his knee as he tries to make his limbs listen to him.

It's a moment of stupor, but the next thing he registers is that a whiplash sends him and Red Fox flying from the building where he was (destroying the construction on the way). It crashes into one of the statues at the University of Paris, La Sorbonne, and then falls to the ground. Nathaniel suffers the same fate, but ends up knocking down the spire of the dome and falling to the other end, within the grounds of the university.

He feels stupid, if he had anticipated it, he could have put the shell on at least the two of them and not seem like a pathetic hero attempt. It feels like an amateur, it's a shame. How could anyone think it would explode?

" _If it wasn't so terrible, I'd be excited to fight an angel. Luka, the second chance_. "

Return.

Felix watches Marinette and Chloe jump over the Akuma when the AT field falls. At those times, communications sound.

"Kagami, go to Felix's side, now. Felix, put on a shell! The Akuma is going to explode. "Kagami obeys immediately trusting Luka's words, he must have used the second chance. As soon as the girl is by her side, he activate the shell, just in time.

"Cataclysm!"

And the Akuma, in effect, explodes bathing everything in a blood red liquid, inside the shell it's seen how it seems to boil and evaporate, but Felix notes that it considerably weakened the protection of his shield. If they had been hit directly by the liquid, it would have caused a lot of damage.

He look in the direction of the Akuma, there is no longer the rhombus, there are no signs of Chloe or Marinette either, but he doubts that they have exploded, perhaps they were only thrown away. Take note of the Akuma's new look and the interesting metal plate on what he imagines is the head. Not that he finds much shape in what looks like a giant silver-colored noodle, although he understands that it may be a worm.

"He will attack in your direction, separate."

Felix deactivates the shield and the three jump in different directions, just in time to avoid a whiplash from the Akuma's tail.

"Rakkīgāru, we will cover you. "Nathaniel speaks the moment he activates his power. "Mirage. "

Kagami pulls away a little, allowing the two boys to fight. Between the three of them they should be able to take down Akuma, correct?

"Lucky Charm!" When activating her power, a tight suit with a very curious design falls into her hands, she has no idea how a suit would help them defeat the Akuma. What would Marinette do? She turns to battle, ready to cope. They must reach the alleged akumatized object.

"A suit? "Felix questions, looking at him curiously. Is it really a suit will give them victory?"

"It's a Plug suit... what? I didn't watch the series, but I do know about the suits because I wore them for inspiration. "Red Fox jumps as the illusion fades and the Akuma's tail slams in his direction. "Well, the illusions don't seem to work much. "

"Anything to mention about the suit?" Felix leaps at the worm and hurls the shield directly at the metal plate, only to find another AT field. "Really? "He growls annoyed when he sees his shield bounce off and it's lost in the sea of fog.

"Those suits have instruments for monitoring the health condition, and it also allows for increased synchronization with the Eva... which we don't have. "

"Well, let's be creative."What else can that suit do?"

"I think it can inflate, I saw that it looked round in an image of a red-haired girl."

Felix only listens to them without really understanding. The whole situation is simply disastrous.

* * *

**_Héctor de Troya @EpicAdveturerHector_ **

_Hello? Can someone explain what is happening at the Luxembourg Palace? There is a giant worm!_

**_Adrien A. @AdrienAgreste_ **

_We were arriving home from the airport when the police owed us to an Akuma shelter just as it explodes. Since when is the butterfly active?_

**_Shinji @AllOrNothing__ **

_@AdrienAgreste The new Hawkmoth seems to hate fashion, he almost didn't send his first Akuma at the opening of fashion week._

**_Just me @LonelyA_loveless_ **

_Apocalyptic scene, blood littered the entrance to the Akuma refuge in Saint-Sulpice. Let's hope the heroes finish quickly._

* * *

Miraculously, as they talk about the properties of the suit while avoiding attacks and watch the Akuma destroy the Luxembourg Garden, they come up with a plan to traverse the new AT field. That includes distracting him with the blissful ball-shaped suit (they figured out how to turn it into that) while Ateliade uses her powers to drive the Akuma's powers insane, hopefully, being something so harmless, he doesn't consider it a threat, especially since monkey powers are not such a common knowledge.

Ateliade falls onto one of the shattered ceilings with her already summoned power, her evil smile only telling her that she's excited to join saving all of their butts. Normally the strategies are made by Marinette, but the Akuma had very specific abilities from a very specific program that only Pegase had seen.

However, this has given them a much clearer idea that this new butterfly user is much more committed to destroying them. In addition to their victims not shouting that they want the prodigies, they seem willing to tear them apart and then take the jewelry. If Felix is honest with himself, he only talks a lot about how his uncle like villain was so nefarious

If this works out, Felix will pay everyone's drinks and give Damian a Great Dane, all because he has no faith in the blissful plan, but it's the only thing they could think of where they could wear the suit.

Five minutes later, the suit by itself would have been a fiasco, but Nathaniel decides to use his power again (thus activating the timer) to simulate that the suit was one of them, that generated the perfect distraction for Ateliade to launch what it seems a plush bunny that, without being a real surprise, collides with the AT field, but, by the nature of the monkey's powers, it makes the shield go crazy.

Now, they have to really figure out how to get through that without being cut in half by the crazy AT field.

Atelaide is crazy enough to do it, using her stick to propel herself using the craziness of the shield. She manages to fall on the worm's head and, while he twists to get rid of she, she summons her power again (the previous one fell into the mist), this time it looks like a plush ball and only drops it.

This time the Akuma writhes, the butterfly mask appears as the worm crashes into the Luxembourg Palace. After several more movements and leaving the building reduced to heaps of rubble, a purple butterfly flutters out.

Felix takes that as a sign that as soon as everything is fixed he will order the best liqueurs and distribute them to everyone on the team. Now where can he get a Great Dane?

* * *

**_Shinji @AllOrNothing__ **

_He threw a stuffed animal at him and the AT field went crazy! What the hell with her powers? It's great!_

**_#EpicVictory_ **

**_Rayn @TheGreatestWorld_ **

_Oh lord, bless the Lord. The cure was launched._

**_Ladybug come back @ LadybugHero_89_ **

_Everything is fine, the heroes are leaving. I don't blame them, they managed to defeat the Akuma who was a fucking Angel from Evangelion. Have you seen the series? Not? Whatever, fucking Akuma._

* * *

Luka is not feeling well, not until Marinette is on the MT and the first thing he does is hug her. He also hugs Chloe, although the blonde is more reluctant to accept the show of affection. Knowing they were left in the bloody blast twice, leaves him messed up.

"We are fine, thanks to you." Marinette smiles at her best friend, Luka became her support and, when she decided to form the MT, she already knew that she wanted him back in the team with Kagami. They were the first ones he sought out and began to explain the plan.

"Mother." Damian approaches her, is not wearing the mask and has removed his gloves. He's confused, he woke up a few moments ago, but until he heard voices he didn't move.

"Damian!" He's not prepared for the strong hug in which his mother catches him, but he accepts it stunned. All the others leave the room immediately, especially when they see that the child seems about to break.

Damian leans against her after overcoming his initial surprise, letting her hug him as much as she wants. He closes his eyes and just lets himself feel strange when he perceives his face getting wet. She releases him, but keeps him by the shoulders; she also sheds a few tears.

Marinette was aware that the cure would heal him, but seeing him barely alive was shocking, worse still when she heard Talia's voice again.

"I'm happy that you're fine." She smiles and wipes the tears that are running down her son's cheeks. This time, he embraces her again and leans against her to take him in her arms, h'es no longer of age, but he doesn't want to get away to her.

"Let's go home, mother."

"We will, I just have to talk to Felix." She adjusts him in her arms, adjusting him to look for Felix.

She doesn't have to walk much, Félix is returning to the room. They both had the same idea, he smirks.

"It seems that we resume activities tomorrow, may I suggest you take one of the computers of here? That way you don't have to come every day, you can focus on your work. "

"Marc to stay in charge of communications while the others divide the work. I trust you… And thank you, Felix. ”She places a hand on his shoulder and then goes looking for Max to return them home.

Felix only sees her disappear down the hall making a little eye contact with the boy, noting the disturbance in his eyes.

* * *

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_Two Akuma in one week, do you want a medal, butterfly gross?_

**_Marc @MarcAC_twt_ **

_Can Hideaki Anno please sue our villain?_

**_Alix @TheLostHeroBunnix_ **

_@MarcAC_twt He must take responsibility for art theft!_

**_Marie @MarieLenoir_ **

_I hope everyone caught up in the fog will be encouraged to receive mental health care, anyone who comes to @AgapeClinicParis will have a free consultation and if you decide to follow regular sessions I will pay for the first three months._

**_Polaris Vermilion @Elgato_Solaris_ **

_Did you see Paris will soon be @MarieLenoir. Trembles @BruceWayneOfficial, you have competition!_

**_Dick Grayson @TheFlyingGrayson_ **

_Who is @MarieLenoir and why is she mentioned so much with B?_

**_Tim Drake @TimDrakeW__ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson You damn heathen, how can you not know when I mention she three times a day?_

**_Dick Grayson @TheFlyingGrayson_ **

_@TimDrakeW_ Isn't what you mention Lady Black?_

**_Roy @RoyHarperQ_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson @TimDrakeW_ She's the owner. Marie Lenoir, Oliver has two of his exclusive outfits. He says they mention them a lot together because last year she adopted a nine-year-old boy and racks up philanthropic projects at the same rate as Bruce._

**_Tim Drake @TimDrakeW__ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson @RoyHarperQ And she has black hair and blue eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if the kid had any of those characteristics._

**_Roy @RoyHarperQ_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson @TimDrakeW_ Rumors say that his eyes are green._

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson @TimDrakeW_ @RoyHarperQ Gossipers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the chapter
> 
> What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette is sitting on a bench, phone in hand, dark glasses and a black coat; she remembers several years ago when she was in this same place meeting with Marianne. Now she's back, but not to recall memories of her embarrassing adolescence. No, she's in that place for business, the place is solitary enough for a meeting without attracting too much attention, especially if it's information that she doesn't want anyone to hear.

"What's so important?" She speaks when a person sits next to her, she doesn't need to see him to know who he's, after all, there is only someone who should be there at that moment and in that place. She made sure that it was, a little magic to persuade people not to pass.

"I heard that a demon wants to get one of your jewels in Turkey, I'm not sure of his motives, but an angel was bothering me to do something. You should talk more to them. "

"Yeah, because it's very normal to befriend angels. The casual Friday of every human. "

"You would be surprised, they're a lot of fun… until they harass you relentlessly, they can be very annoying when they want. "

"That's my point." She smiles and takes off her dark glasses at the same time as he does. "What else do you know? You wouldn't ask for a meeting just to tell me that, knowing how much you run away from relationships and human interaction in general. "

"Well, darling, it's always a pleasure to see you. Any gathering is worth enjoying your figure. ”Marinette laughs and prepares for whatever she will say next. "The Shadow League searches for their heir. They called hell and found out that the boy was not there, Ra’s was willing to make a deal to retrieve his body and bring him back to the Lazarus Pits. It's only a matter of time for they to locate him, you must be careful. "

"Ra’s doesn't like to be betrayed." she murmurs. "How did you get the information?"

"A lovely encounter with a demon and one of those assassins, the poor man I was trying to protect, all wanted him very dead. The demon didn't kill him, but there was nothing I could do against a murderer like that, I barely made it out alive and now I have a new beautiful scar on my leg. "

"One day like any other, you're a lucky man."

"Since that night it only increased, I must thank you." He leans toward her with a smile.

"Do you want to go for a drink? To thanks for the information. ”She smiles back. The two get up immediately and begin to walk the streets of Paris, Marinette makes sure that a glamor covers them both to avoid being bothered. She grabs his left arm and he leans into her to whisper in her ear, tickling her skin where his breath hits.She laughs "Now, what has become of your life, John Constantine?"

* * *

**_Cooper @ KCoopL98_ **

_It is a wonderful day, nothing can ruin it. Not even you, damn butterfly!_

**_Alix @LostHeroBunnix_ **

_The more mysterious you are @MariLenoir, the more curiosity you generate in us._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_@LostHeroBunnix, right?!_

**_Adrien A. @AdrienAgreste_ **

_@LostHeroBunnix @BourgeoisQueen I saw her walking to the Sena, wearing a black coat and putting on sunglasses. Very suspicious._

**_Epic Kim @Epic_OrginalChampions_ **

_@LostHeroBunnix @BourgeoisQueen @AdrienAgtreste What if she has a secret lover? With the demon boy she has for a son, I would sneak out too._

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_@LostHeroBunnix @BourgeoisQueen @AdrienAgreste @Epic_OriginalChampions Mother has no secret boyfriend or lover. Imagination must be a nice place, but get out of there._

**_Epic Kim @Epic_OriginalChampions_ **

_@LostHeroBunnix @BourgeoisQueen @AdrienAgreste @DamianLenoir Look at him, poor baby, he's in denial._

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_@LostHeroBunnix @BourgeoisQueen @AdrienAgreste @Epic_OriginalChampions Denial is what you'll feel when they tell you that you'll not be able to swim in a year._

**_Alix @LostHeroBunnix_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @AdrienAgreste @Epic_OriginalChampions @DamianLenoir How much violence, please, I want to be present when it happens_

**_Felix @GarahamV_Felix_ **

_@LostHeroBunnix @BourgeoisQueen @AdrienAgreste @Epic_OriginalChampions Why do we need tabloid newspapers? You do a great job, guys. If you're going to speculate nonsense, do it via text message. Uselesses._

* * *

Marinette returns to the country house when dinner is over, only to be greeted by Damian as soon as she opens the door. The boy looks incredibly threatening with his arms crossed and a suspicious look, she has returned too late.

"Where did you go, mother? I can smell the smell of alcohol and it's barely 9 pm, you must have left Paris two hours ago, too early to be drinking. ”He frowns more, looking her up and down, noting the differences in her outfit since he saw her leave, realizing that the black stockings are missing.

"I just went for a walk and stopped at a bar." All right, she shouldn't be so intimidated by her son, but Damian does it very successfully. In her defense, he was trained to be a killing machine, he knows very well how to stand and look to achieve that effect.

"Alone?"

"Uh, well..."Marinette is just a little drunk, so that helps the questioning go so well for the boy.

"Because you don't bring your stockings, I can also smell a cigar aroma and I know that you don't like nicotine, you are disheveled and you have a mark on your neck. "Damian is hurt to list everything he can notice, he didn't even try to further hide the evidence. He really hates Kim, especially because he was right.

"He's a... friend..." She doubts, actually, she doesn't have the slightest idea of her relationship with him. Adventure of one... two, no, three... yes, three nights, maybe?

Is he so bad that his mother must hide her partner from him? He's not going to bite him, just a subtle threat with a knife, nothing too so bad.

"Mother, you don't have to while. If he hurts you, I will mutilate it, but if you agree… ”The rest is not understood because he's said in grunts and, for less understanding, in Arabic.

"He's a friend, Damian. I met him four years ago while investigating a series of murders that ended up being the victims of sacrifice for a cult that spread to various regions of Europe. "The boy heeds his words, he did not think she was going to tell him about his friend, like if I really believed it was just that. When she passes him, the smell of cigarettes is much stronger, reinforcing the idea that it was not quality time for friends. "We started investigating it and he took us to Liverpool, where I met him. I was investigating the case with Felix, but seeing the circles and rituals performed, I diverted it in another direction while I followed the correct leads, I had the feeling that I would end up facing something darker than just a cult."

"And you met him." He sits down on the couch across from her, Marinette takes off her slippers and sets them aside. She thinks for a moment before continuing.

"Yeah, he was also investigating. These people seemed to want to carry out a demonic summoning ritual, I didn't know their real motives for this, but I wasn't going to wait for them to succeed… unfortunately they were successful the night we faced them, Azrael, nice meeting. "Damian barely flinches at his sarcasm. "You can't imagine the problems we had in sending him back to hell, all while Plagg was laughing at us. "

"In my defense, I knew you would win." The little god comes out of Marinette's coat. "And next time you meet the alcoholic guy, don't take me. Unless you want to face another demon or angel, you are fun when you do. "

Marinette sighs, of course the Kwami of Destruction would love the amount of chaos those beings generate.

"Whatever, we met several times later. He seemed intrigued by Plagg and the fact of my magic is very different from anything he had seen."

"Tell him when a possessed woman attacked you in a bar! It was fun. ”Plagg laughs as he remembers it, all the chaos it caused in the few minutes she was there. He loved it, it was a great day.

"I didn't know you were involved in that kind of thing." He admits, it's something he never thought would be related to his mother, as kind as she's, no one would ever imagine.

"Sometimes, but they are only favors for him. I prefer not to get into such situations, they are always prone to end in a real disaster. "She sighs looking at his hands.

"It's so much fun." Plagg laughs as Marinette shakes her head.

"Yeah, we know chaos amuses you." She smiles wearily and gets up. "I'll go to sleep... Damian, I love you so much."

Damian just watches her go after saying those words to him, he didn't expect her to say that to him. He knows that she loves him and he wants her back, that's why he tries so hard to always look presentable when they go out and not cause any problems, he doesn't want his reputation to be ruined because of him and for that reason she'll no longer wants him by his side. It would be terrible.

And that's why he doesn't like the people who approach her, what if they don't like him? What if they demand that his mother get rid of him? What if she gets a partner who doesn't want him around? He will couldn't accept it.

Seeing Talia three nights ago still haunts him, even though it was just an illusion created by the Akuma. When he thinks about the League he only feels two things, fear that he will be taken away from his mother and fury at what they did to him.

If he ever returns to the League of Assassins, it will be to exterminate them all.

* * *

**_Tim Drake @TimDrakeW__ **

_The only good thing about going to Paris is that I already have an appointment with Marie Lenoir for a suit. Thanks @OliverQueen!_

**_Roy @RoyHarperQ_ **

_@TimDrakeW_ You failed to thank me? I was the one who felt sorry for you because Dick is dragging you to Paris with him._

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_@TimDrakeW_ @RoyHarperQ He turns off notifications for his posts, he won't tell you anything._

**_Dick Grayson @TheFlyingGrayson_ **

_Tomorrow we arrived in Paris, the last time I visited the city I was six years old and still in the Circus. I have a whole tourist route to follow!_


	9. Chapter 9

Damian Al Guhl, Damian Wayne, Damian Lenoir. Three different surnames, three different families and three different types of expectations with moral compasses that overlap each other, combining and repelling each other. And he's in the middle.

Damian, just Damian, is caught in the crossfire.

He knows the ideology of his grandfather, of his biological mother, of the League as a whole and as individuals (at least, he thought he did). He was trained to be the ideal tool, but even a tool judged to be perfect can be thrown away when his goal has been accomplished or when he's not achieving it as he should.

He read all the available information about Bruce Wayne, Batman, Richard Grayson, Nightwing, Jason Todd, Red Hood (and their different identities, including the one he had in the League), Timothy Drake... the current Robin, Cassandra Cain and everyone else who have prowled the mansion at some point. The actions of each one he's known by heart, the morality that guides them and the extent of their abilities. And although at the moment he read everything he thought that because he was his blood son he would accept it, he's not sure now. He's a discarded weapon, he doesn't serve the plans of the League, but his moral compass doesn't fit with the Wayne and knows that Bruce Wayne will try to change that, to instill in him his own values... but he doesn't want that.

He has spent a year in the MT and knows the different ideologies, thoughts and attitudes of those who make it up, the way they collide with each other and, instead of being a breaking point, only strengthens the group more, diversifies and expands it their horizons. Right and wrong converge with each other all the time, they walk the gray line and are willing to cross them if necessary.

He has spent a year with Marie, he has received her understanding, her respect and her love. Everything that the League rejected of him (his love for animals and art), she not only accepted it but also encouraged him to continue, he gave Dafne as a first pet and later allowed his other animals to get a place where they can be freely, even a place for animals that they could not keep. Everything that Bruce Wayne would not accept, she accepts and teaches him that there are also other alternatives for each situation, leaving it in his decision which he makes in the end (only when she didn't let him murder Michel Laforet did she oppose his upbringing, so others, well, there have been criminals who disappeared without explanation). Marie has taught him and, little by little, he has been building his own morale.

If given the option of choosing a family, he would definitely choose to be a Lenoir, as he's, not change him. He doesn't have to make a place for himself (as would be the case with the Wayne) or demonstrate his courage (as with the League), he only has to be himself to be worthy of the love he receives.

Knowing this, he know that it is inevitable that everything will crash into his face. The League, if he knows that he lives, will not rest until he's recovered, he doesn't want that, he doesn't want his mother to get involved in that fight, but he knows that she will, that the MT will do it and is not sure of the result.

He just wants him to be able to spend more days with his mother and pets, without outside intervention. Just them as a family.

But his mother has a lover whose name is unknown to him (smart, otherwise he would track him down and knows he would have one or two Kwami on his side to threaten the poor wretch) and his mother accepted Oliver Queen's recommendation for two new clients, Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake (would it look bad if he let Agatha, one of the two German shepherds, eat them both?).

* * *

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_Ringo adapts well with his brothers, he is particularly affectionate with Picatso_

**_[Attached photo]_ **

**_Adrien A. @AdrienAgreste_ **

_@DamianLenoir Picatso is the coolest cat in the world, great name._

**_Felix @GrahamV_Felix_ **

_@DamianLenoir @AdrienAgreste You say it just because you named it. All other pets have good names._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_@DamianLenoir @AdrienAgreste @GrahamV_Felix It's impossible for him not to make ridiculous puns, poor Picatso suffered the consequences._

**_Adrien A. @AdrienAgreste_ **

_@DamianLenoir @GrahamV_Felix @BourgeoisQueen Rude._

* * *

'We must go to Turkey as soon as possible. "

Marinette enters the training room using her combat gear, Felix looks at her with curiosity equally prepared. They use the trainings to discuss the information they have obtained through their sources, because they don't ask who the informant is, not like Chloe or Kagami, they mutually respect each other's origin behind the clues, even though they know the identity of one or two.

Felix knows about John Constantine, the way they met (because he was close and about to burn Liverpool, all so that she would appear at noon the next day accompanied by a man who could well have come out of the same hell to torment him) and the relationship they have (difficult not to know, considering that it started the same night they met and that each encounter ends the same). He's not particularly a fan of man, he's twelve years older than Marinette, for heaven's sake (no, take it out the heaven, they shouldn't be involved in their affairs).

"Why Turkey?" He questions, handing him a folding cane.

"According to John, there is a Miraculous there and a demon wants it. "She explains, placing herself in attack position, he imitates her.

"Charming. Do you know exactly where it is?"Felix makes the first attack, using the stick to strike, she defends herself by imitating his action, beginning the roundtrip of different blows as they try to knock each other down.

"No, but when we are there, I'll feel it. Maybe… ”She breaks off to jump back the moment he attacks her legs. "Maybe we should prepare to rob a museum, I doubt it has an owner. Many of the jewels must have remained as family heirlooms or museum pieces when the Order was destroyed. "

"Oh, what wonderful news. I always wanted to rob a Turkish museum, didn't you know? I'll cross it off my bucket list. ”Mariette laughs at the sarcasm used, they've had their fair share of museum robberies looking for magical artifacts (some as favors for Constantine and others to relocate them away from bad hands).

They remain silent, leaving the only sound to be that of their blows and movements. Until Marinette knocks him down and applies a key to him.

"He also told me that Ra's Al Ghul is looking for Damian, it seems that the League managed to contact some demon from hell to try to bring Damian's soul and he was not there, so now they know that he's alive... we must be ready." She releases him and stands up, wipes the sweat and walks to the bottles with water. It may have been a short fight, but with Felix it is always complicated, just like with Kagami.

"Perfect." Felix complains, having to deal with the League of Assassins is a problem he doesn't want to deal with, but if they are going to protect Damian, they must. "We should seize and destroy the Lazarus Pits."

She nods at his words thoughtfully. Marinette has been postponing that specific task, even though Tikki asked for it five years ago when her magic became strong enough to split the properties of the wells, making it easier to destroy and less harmful to Earth.

"Well, it seems we have plans to share with the others." He stands next to her and also takes a bottle of water.

"Yeah, and we must still focus on finding the miraculous butterfly."

Marinette slides down the wall into a sitting position, looking at the training area, the different weapons clustered on the opposite wall, all for the different combat styles they master.

"I'll call a meeting, shall we go tomorrow?"

"About that, today two clients arrive in Paris and the appointment is scheduled for tomorrow... I think we can leave in two days, I'll arrange to leave Damian at the country house with Hugo."

"It's the most sensible thing, being around his pets will make your absence less resentful." She hums in response. Damian looked fearful that she had a partner and the whole confrontation was about that, being sure he wasn't going to leave him. She would like to take him, but she already has a whole method built with Felix (it took them a whole year to achieve a comfortable way of working that they couldn't find with anyone else) and they found it difficult to accommodate him, they have gone little by little, but it's not a simple task. "Tomorrow your clients arrive… I will stop by to give Damian something, especially if we are leaving the next day. "

She accepts only with a nod, the two remain in comfortable silence.

"That reminds me, my informant sent me a text about a man carrying a bottle with strange symbols, the last time he saw him he was in Hanoi and left a couple of corpses on his visit. You should talk to your boyfriend and start investigating that, it's not my area. "

"He's not my boyfriend, you know it."

"Yeah, it would be very strange if you were in a relationship with a thirty-six-year-old man... wait, it's already" He doesn't claim with real reproach, only four years ago it was a real sermon with anger and screaming while the man would sit and watch them argue smoking a cigar (and it wasn't even because of his age, it was to decide to spend the night with him without warning him, that and come back stinking of alcohol, cigar and something he couldn't identify).

"Says the one who was in a relationship with a forty-five-year-old woman for two years." She laughs, remembering when she met the refined woman who was friends with Amelia, it was because she took her out of all her circles upon learning that she was in a relationship with her twenty-one-year-old son. "I still don't know if you really liked her or just wanted to destroy her social circles."

"Both."

In both, a knowing smile forms, against all odds, they became good friends. Neither of them imagined that they could find in the other someone who understood them, especially with their first meeting. In addition to the fact that the way he joined the team was unorthodox, since he began working with her a year before Nathalie's death, so that everything would go down the drain because of a murderer and Agreste's incapacity of sticking to his villain role. Felix was upset and the two made a promise not to stop until they retrieved the brooch.

Yes, Marinette founded the MT with Felix, he gave the first funds with Kagami and soon after Luka and Chloe were contributing. The five of them were the original members until they discovered how it was going to operate and launched the invitations to old heroes and others who had the potential (taking out those less reliable).

And this is how they are here, casually talking about each other's relationships, the peculiar relationships with people ten years older than them.

* * *

**_Felix @GrahamV_Felix_ **

_There are only three people in this world that I don't despise with all my being @MarieLenior @DamianLenoir and my mother. The rest, I'll see you in hell._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix * gasps * And I thought we had something special._

**_Adrien A. @AdrienAgreste_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix I loved you, you were my brother. I feel betrayed._

**_Luka @Blue_WildMelody_ **

_@GrahanV_Felix We appreciate your sincerity._

**_Nath @NathanielKC_twt_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix So we agree that you will go to hell? Because you will go to hell._

**_Alix @LostHeroBunnix_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix @NathanielKC_twt I doubt Lucifer wants it in his domains hahaha_

**_Lucifer @LuciferMorningstar_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix @NathanielKC_twt @LostHeroBunnix On the contrary, I have the perfect place for him_

**_Marie L. @MarieLenoir_ **

_@GrahamV_Felix @NathanielKC_twt @LostHeroBunnix @LuciferMorningstar I said pray, but I think it would be worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to explain a little bit about the way Damian perceives his family, in addition to seeing Felix's relationship with Marinette, why? Well, it is important from here, because you will notice as mentioned that she usually associates a lot with him and that also plays a role in the way Damian perceives everything around him.
> 
> So what did you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Richard Grayson never expected to meet someone who had an aura similar to Alfred's, but when he approached them after leaving the hotel and almost killed them with fright, he found that the existence of other like that was possible.

Hugo, as he presented himself, did them the favor of leading them to a house on the outskirts of Paris. Unlike Wayne Manor which is amazing to see, Lenoir Country House is like stepping into a magical garden worthy of being part of a movie set. Vines tangle in the wooden frames and arches forming a natural roof from which grapes hang, plus the rose bushes that cluster around. As they walk through what would be the totally green front garden, they begin to hear barking and, according to what they were seeing on social networks, Marie Lenoir's son has six dogs, two puppies and four adults, in addition to two cats (yes, they did their little research on the family and were able to see the only photograph of the boy, who has green eyes and a haunting resemblance to Bruce).

At the entrance of the house they are greeted by a gray-haired woman with a motherly gaze. She guides them through the small mansion to her employer's study, telling them some stories of the place's reform and how kind her boss is, letting the employees live in the house, in addition to informing them to be careful with the Animals that roam the house, can be very wild and are capable of knocking down adult men (he told the anecdote of Agatha rolling through the mud to Felix Graham de Vanily and Adrien Agreste at the same time).

Tim looks with interest at the scenery, everything is so… soft, warm and homey. The place is decently large, but it doesn't feel empty, not the way the mansion, even with everyone gathered, feels cold and lonely. In that house only three people are part of the Lenoir (if their observations are correct regarding Hugo).

As they walk down a hallway, they hear two different types of barking, but soon more join… until a black-haired boy pushes them aside as he runs, behind him come the four adult dogs and they manage to knock down Dick who had the unfortunate luck of not being moving in time, the two cubs pass over him.

A little subtly they hear the boyish childish laugh before crossing another hallway (although for Tim, it was more of an evil laugh).

"That boy, always doing his thing." The lady denies with a loving expression. "When I met him, he was very grumpy, he only gave us suspicious looks and observed us in everything we did, especially when we cooked. The first time he refused to eat something that had not been prepared by Miss Lenoir or Hugo, it was hard for him to trust us..."

"Looks like they had a rough start." Dick mentions curiously, wanting me to explain a little more about the boy. Marie has done a better job than Bruce keeping her son away from the media.

"I was, but I think it was worth it, he's a very special boy." She smiles and starts walking again, straight to the shrill noise of the dogs. They barely manage to hear the murmurs.

They enter the studio, a rather large and very elegant room in cream white and black. As they walk through the door, Marie looks up and drops the conversation she was having with her son, Damian turns and gives them a look of contempt, as if he really has something against them. Dick is openly confused by the boy's gaze.

"Welcome, Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake." She smiles kindly and invites them to settle into the room, the dogs have already taken over a large part of the space. "Honey, why don't you take your friends out to play in the backyard?"

"They are very comfortable here, mother, besides, we have played all morning. We deserve a break. ”He responds politely and giving them another poisonous look, he sits on the black leather sofa (synthetic leather, of course) rising above them as the owner of the place.

Now Richard is much more confused, did they do something to offend the boy?

Tim is restless, the boy deliberately ran past his pack of dogs capable of taking down a Dick-sized man (maybe they could even knock someone like Jason or Bruce to the ground) and now he's subtly threatening them, maybe his older brother isn't I feel it as such, but Damian is drawing a line that if they cross, it will have consequences, and he doesn't want to imagine what that murderous-looking boy is capable of doing to them.

"Weren't you going to take measurements and ask what they want, mother?" Damian questions from her place, seeing that the three adults stood uneasily. Tim tries not to look in his direction, he has the feeling that he would smile darkly at him like a whole evil being.

"Sure..." She says and takes the tape measure from the desk and putting it on her shoulders, then picks up a pencil and her sketchbook. "So is it for an event or for everyday use?"

"Daily use, in my case". Dick responds as casually as he can, feeling the boy's gaze awkward. "Tim wants his suit for work."

"Comfort and elegance, I feel most of the time, but I need to be more than decent when executives decide to improvise a meeting." Tim looks around awkwardly. "It happens very frequently... and most are organized by Bruce"

Marie is aware of what Damian is doing, but doesn't understand the reasons, she has never had that behavior with a client and doubts that it's only because they are two men who border her age, there is something else and she's going to find out, these two men they mean something, her child only reacts to extremes when it comes to... his birth family. Well, mystery solved. Now, she will discover how to approach the issue.

She couldn't see the boy's reaction to his biological father's name, but ho gaze only intensified by throwing mental daggers at the younger of the two men, causing chills. Dick gives Damian a small look, yes, it's unsettling, but he's worried about the amount of contempt he has for them, he cannot even think about how sweet and pretty the designer is, because he's not blind and she's beautiful.

Damian takes out his phone and takes a subtle photograph that he sends to the chat he has with Felix, asking him to come help him intimidate those two men. She only receives a vague reply, but it's enough for him. Although his attention is slightly taken by the group chat, where he has the misfortune of being for being of all the members of the MT (official and unofficial) .. with a very subtle name and nobody don't want to tell him who was the genius who put it on, Although if he must guess, it must have been Kim. Between that and the ridiculous names, he's completely sure that it is his doing.

Marie spends the entire morning chatting with her two clients, Damian and her pack of dogs hang around the entire time. The two German Shepherds are very intimidating, especially Agatha whenever Richard leaned too closed to his mother.

Damian is not allowing his supposed brother to have even the slightest chance of becoming his alleged father. No, he prefers his mother's lover (whoever he is) a thousand times to anyone who is in any way related to his biological family.

* * *

**_It's not the MT_ **

**_The Antibiotic:_ ** _Why wasn't told me the butterfly it was active?_

**_Perfect Crime:_ ** _Because, dear cousin, enough suffering is being married to the shrew._

**_Plasticine:_ ** _Don’t invoke her, she’s worse than Satan._

**_Almost pretty_ ** _: At least Satan is a good guy, he invited me for a few drinks when I went to Los Angeles with my mother._

**_Three balls:_ ** _I signed him a comic, it's great._

**_Needle:_ ** _I remember that day, he invited us to a trio_

**_Dragon Tamer:_ ** _I remind you that there is a child here._

**_Olive:_ ** _Agreste, none warned you because they have the concentration capacity of a stick, that is, none._

**_Plasticine:_ ** _And you?_

**_Olive:_ ** _I don't care enough to remember his existence._

**_The Antibiotic:_ ** _At least you are sincere..._

* * *

At lunchtime, Felix arrives at the country house. The two clients are still there, after Damian left the room to go to the bathroom (he's still mad at his physiology for betraying him), Tim was more open about the details. Dick was also more relaxed and they even got into a little conversation around the stunts... until the boy returned.

Two things became clear to Dick: first, the boy has something against them, and second, he has a very heavy and intimidating presence. Very creepy if asked.

So, with everyone gathered in the dining room, it's almost a surprise to see Felix arrive carrying another puppy, Dick looks bitterly as the boy gets another dog, at least hde will not be there for when the puppy turns into a giant dog.

"Felix, what does this mean?"Marinette questions in dismay, none of her friends had given an animal to her son, most against her beacause allowing him to have so many pets (even though only Daphne lives in the apartment).

“A few nights ago I had an epiphany when I saw how a ridiculous suit was the solution to all our problems, so I decided to give Damian a Great Dane because… things can only be strange to a certain extent. "

"You're delusional." She wants to laugh at his logic, especially since he always seemed incredulous every time he saw a Lucky Charm, he always ended up talking to Tikki about it and ended the discussions regretting the loss of all logic (he gave up long ago time, but it seems that the last Akuma made him remember the strange things that it delivers).

"Anybody raves after that." Damian, take. ”The boy stands up to receive his new pet, showing a small and subtle smile when he takes the puppy in his arms. "I had a hard time getting it, I had to blackmail this friend of my mother who tried to sell it at exaggerated prices. "

Marinette gives him a warning look, refraining from saying what he did in front of her guests, can still save her family's reputation a bit after Damian nearly threatened them with kitchen knives (because the real weapons don't come out of the headquarters of the MT).

"Of course not, I made a deal, I can't reveal the circumstances of the deal." He smirks and his gaze on Marinette's clients. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm Felix Graham de Vanily."

"No problem, Richard Grayson." He gets up to shake hands and shake them, giving him a nice smile, Tim stays in his place and just introduces himself, looking at the blond man without being able to avoid that many expressions of the boy are reflected in him. Does Damian see him as his father figure? He's pleasant around him, although he has not seen how he acts in front of other people.

"Do you have lunch with us?" Marinette already knows the answer, but still asks for the employees to prepare another dish.

"Of course. "

"Does he have a name?" Damian asks after he has been stroking the puppy whose fur is completely black, who is happy to be cared for.

"No, you can put whatever you want and, for the love of all that is good, never ask my cousin about it again." Mariette smiles with amusement and settles again, although she knows that Damian will take a little longer to return to sit down.

"Pictso seems happy with his name." Damian says amused to see Felix's face contract, he enjoys teasing the adults around him (except his mother).

"It just shows that any creature that comes from my cousin has the same lousy taste as him."

"I thought that was established since he didn't accept that Chloe will start the divorce process." Marinette says simply as Margaret, Hugo's equivalent in the country house, comes in with the extra plate and places it right in front of Tim, at Damian's side of the seat.

Felix only teases and adjusts himself in his seat, Damian imitates him without releasing the puppy, ignoring Marinette's gaze.

"Damian."

"Only this time, mother, then he will be with his brothers." He responds, facing his mother, feeling Richard's gaze on him, making him uncomfortable because it's too soft for his taste.

What does he need to does to get those people out of his life forever?

* * *

**_Damian @DamianLenoir_ **

_Titus is added to the family, his brothers adore him._

**_[Attached photo]_ **

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_@DamianLenoir Another one? Where do you get dogs so fast?_

**_Marie L. @MarieLenoir_ **

_@DamianLenoir @BourgeoisQueen It was a gift from Felix._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_@DamianLenoir @MarieLenoir Tell me it's not related to the bottle of Château Cheval Blanc that he gave us all_

**_Marc @MarcAC_twt_ **

_@DamianLenoir @BourgeoisQueen @MarieLenoir I think it is._

**_Nath @NathanielKC_twt_ **

_@DamianLenoir @BourgeoisQueen @MarieLenoir @MarcAC_twt I don't even dare to touch the bottle, why did he give us a damn 5,000 euros wine? I shouldn't have investigated..._

**_Felix @GrahamV_Felix_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @MarieLenoir @MarcAC_twt @NathanielKC_twt Say thanks, or didn't they teach you manners?_

**_Nath @NathanielKC_twt_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @MarieLenoir @MarcAC_twt @GrahamV_Felix I would be more grateful if I didn't feel that wine is worth more than all my art supplies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is obvious that Adrien gets along well with them, but due to the circumstances that will be explained later, he's not part of the team.
> 
> I'll tell you who the nicknames are in the chat, maybe you can guess the reasons behind the names haha
> 
> The Antibiotic: Adrien  
> Perfect crime: Felix  
> Olive: Damian  
> Needle: Marc  
> Three balls: Nathaniel  
> Dragon Tamer: Luka  
> Almost pretty: Chloe  
> Plasticine: Kim
> 
> So what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**_It's not the MT_ **

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _Nightwing and Robin have gone to Paris._

**_It’s a Nara:_ ** _Do you know their motives? We are not aware of any crime or related crime network between Gotham and Paris_

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _Red Hood told them about the MT_

**_Almost pretty:_ ** _Corvus should pay him a visit and shoot him in the knee_

**_Three balls:_ ** _with real bullets_

**_Plasticine:_ ** _or a rocket launcher_

**_Wild goat:_ ** _Can I go? So I can test my confetti grenades_

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _I think that sense of humor fits in well with Gotham_

**_Needle:_ ** _With the rogues_

**_Olive:_ ** _I totally approve of any kind of aggression against the nosy man_

**_Great mother:_ ** _If you do something illegal, make sure no one knows it was you_

**_Almost pretty:_ ** _the boss has spoken_

**_Divine gift:_ ** _It is my duty to remind you that you must be investigating, if the foreign watchers have affairs with us, we will know in due course. Let's not do anything rash._

**_It’s a Nara:_ ** _He’s right. I'm going to check the security cameras for any sign of them… Is Nightwing wearing his own outfit or did he come as Batman?_

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _Batman Can't Leave Gotham_

**_The Antibiotic:_ ** _Do you think if I get on a roof I can get a Nightwing autograph?_

**_Wild goat:_ ** _If you get on it, maybe Byakko accidentally shoves you into the void_

Marinette sighs as she watches the group chat, foreign vigilantes while she and Felix have plans to get out of Paris, just wonderful, but she can't stop to think about it. She must first speak to Damian and then prepare for her travel.

She's heading towards her son's room, she can hear the little barking of the puppies as she gets closer. Adult dogs are used to sleeping in a room set up for them, except for Ícaro, the Australian Shepherd, who likes to sleep with Damian when he visits (which means that there will now be five dogs in that room, alongside Picatso, Dafne prefers to sleep with she). She knocks on the door and before long, he opens it, wearing only his pajama bottoms because his shirt is being used as a bed by Ringo.

"Is something wrong, mother?" Damian opens the door completely for her to enter, ignoring, for the moment, his previous fight against the cubs for his kidnapped shirt.

"Yeah... Tomorrow I will go on a trip with Felix, we will go to Turkey."

"Why?"

"Oh well, it's... there's a prodigy in Turkey and it seems like a demon wants it, so we'll find it before it becomes a problem." She explains, she was about to tell him about John, but with her out of the country, there was nothing to prevent him from discovering his identity and she doesn't know what could happen for his small Machiavellian head.

Marinette loves her child, but she can't quite predict it right now. Luka, a divine gift for her, explained that Damian doesn't want to be taken away from her and that he fears that someone external can achieve it, that he desperately clings to the only person who loves him for what he is and that if they take him away from him add more weight, separate he from his new family; that she represents his whole world. He also explained that it will take a while for him to get used to receiving people outside the MT, especially if they seem to show interest in she and that after Michel Laforet, well, the boy doesn't have a good impression of men. Although he showed bewilderment about his reaction for his two new clients, since he was openly hostile and he could not give him a definitive answer, but that he would analyze his behavior to help him go through the process he's living.

"I see... why don't you take me, mother? Am I not good enough to accompany you on your missions?" She sighs to see his hurt look and sits on the sofa in the room, inviting him to sit next to her, he immediately obeys and sits down, allowing himself to be embraced by his mother.

"It has nothing to do with anyone's abilities, if it did, it will lead other team members not only to Felix." She explains, beginning to pat her son's head, looking up at the ceiling as she decides to explain herself better and be totally honest with Damian. "When I founded the MT, I had been working alone with Felix for a while we were looking for evidence to convict Gabriel Agreste once and for all, we found so many charges that the prosecution would have a field day in the case... so that our victory was bitter because someone stole the butterfly brooch..."

"Mother, why are you telling me that? I know the story. ”He interrupts, not understanding Marinette's intentions.

"I know, you know the origin, but not the process." She responds with a nostalgic smile. "We spent half a year locked up cursing the person who dared to steal the Miraculous and realized that, as heroes, we could not hunt it without attracting attention... Hence the first idea of the MT arose and we founded it officially a week after the last Gabriel's trial, along with Kagami and Tomoe, who joined Luka soon after. Adrien decided not to be an active part of everything, but he became an unofficial member a year later because of his desire to find Nathalie's murderer, becoming an informant and investigator, everything that we could not take, he did it by getting a job modeling in the city where I was supposed to go. "

Damian did not know that, he believed that Agreste was affiliated with the MT just because he was previously one of the heroes, but, considering that not all the old Miraculous wearers are related, he should have considered another possibility (especially since the old wearers still wield a prodigy and he doesn't). He credits him for his commitment and intelligence to have a reason to go to those places, that also explains why he has been modeling for so many brands (some very strange ones like a brand of sardines with yellow peppers, he still remembers the jokes in the chat about his sardine costume).

"After we had an initial team in place, we started building our local network and expanding it using my grandmother Gina's connections, before long we were up and running and took Tomoe's recommendation to build a stronger team, in part for our work and so that the prodigies would have more places to be transferred… Each person who associates with the MT and proves to be loyal, receives the tattoo of the guardians. "Damian goes away to see his mother, that is something that he didn't know, why? "That is why everyone knows magic, although not everyone is compatible..."

"Why don't I have it?"

"Because I wanted you to have options, not because you are my son and part of the MT means that you must bear that responsibility. I took you out of an organization where you were against your will… I wasn't going to put you in another, that's why we didn't introduce you to training until you asked for it. "Damian doesn't know what to say, is she taking his decisions into consideration? Does he want to be part of it in the same way as the others? He doesn't know, because he doesn't know what it means to be a guardian, but if he ask, his mother is sure to explain and give him all the time he need to make a decision.

"Why are you telling me now?" It's the only thing he can ask, he doesn't understand how conversation came to that.

"Because it's one of the reasons I am not taking you to Turkey." He understands, that is a job for them as guardians and he's not one, it should be obvious, but he still feels displaced. "The other is directly related to the history of the MT... I learned to work with Felix, we both know what to do and we don't stop, we create our own system over the years. We have had our difficulties, like four years ago in Liverpool, but here we are... And we just need to learn to coordinate us, for you. "

Marinette draws him back into her hug, this time placing a kiss on his head.

"What is the reason for the nicknames in the chat?"The question surprises Marinette, he was complaining about it, especially since his is Olive.

"Protect the identities of informants affiliated with the MT, that is, those who received a tattoo, but who are not part of the official registry."

"Is your lover one of those?"

Marinette smiles in amusement, of course her child would start tying up dots. Taking into account that they are traveling almost unexpectedly (he knows when it's so and it not a planned one, because she would have warned him in time) and for that to happen he must have found out very recently, that is, the day before and that day was see to John.

"Yup... And I won't tell you what his code name is." He just clicks his tongue, there are four users whose identity he doesn't know: _God Shit, Not in Hell, Guardian Angel_ and _Silent Hill_. It could be any one of them, but he's noticed that _Silent Hill_ maybe a girl, so he dismisses it. Returning to the users, only one is active, the others have not spoken to date, despite the fact that they are registered and that makes it more difficult... especially since man is related to magic, the occult and those things, hardly he can dismiss one and only because he's sure _Guardian Angel_ is too bright for someone he know deals with demons, leaving him with the last two.

"I'll find out eventually. "He declares and Marinette knows it's true, one way or another he will. She hoped that didn't imply any international problem, considering that John lives in England.

"I know." She hugs him tighter before releasing him. "I wish it lasted longer, but I have to finish packing... Rest, Damian. I will come in the morning to say goodbye, I love you. "

Marinette gets up, but not before leaving another kiss on her son's head and then leaving the room.

Damian watches her go and his head begins to form a plan to take advantage of his mother's departure.

He will find the lover and question him (he will also threaten him a lot).

**_Marie L. @MarieLenoir_ **

_It's always a pleasure to contribute to a good cause. Istanbul wait for us._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_I also want to travel, how unfair it's to be trapped in Paris_

**_Dick Grayson @TheFlyingGrayson_ **

_The vigilantes of this city feel very happy or maybe Batman is too gloomy_

**_Roy @RoyHarperQ_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson Probably, although Green Arrow can be very gloomy when he wants_

**_Jason @IAmYisus_XD_ **

_@TheFylingGrayson yes, well, it's that Batman is the living reflection of Gotham... gloomy and a piece of shit_

Damian gets up early and rushes into his mother's room to get Plagg out and talk to him, the night before he placed an order for various types of gourmet cheeses and his beloved Camembert cheese (specifically Camembert from Normandy), to please the more exotic tastes of the little god (especially since he has money that he doesn't use and has been accumulating for too long and this was a strategic move for information).

He takes him to his room, Longg is already awake and looks at him without much surprise, deciding to ignore the situation, knowing that he's a boy on a mission, the best thing to do is wait and advise him in a timely manner.

"Plagg, I need you to tell me the name of my mother's lover."

"Boy, as much as you want to say it, I won't betray... What's that?" The little cat asks noticing that the computer screen is on a website that he knows well, that's where Marinette asks for some cheese on occasion.

"That is the cheese order I made for you, if you tell me the name, of course, otherwise, I will cancel... All those cheeses that mother only allows you to eat once every three months, lost by a man." Damian smiles when he sees the excitement shining in Plagg's green eyes, he is sure he will say him.

"Did you ask for Camembert?"

"The original, Camembert of Normandy. "

Plagg is in conflict, so many delicious cheeses at his fingertips.

"When you get back from Turkey, they'll be here waiting for you." Damian keeps pushing for the name, he needs to know it, and besides Felix, Plagg is the only one who knows him and the little god is easier to convince. "You just have to give me a name. "

"FINE! Don't torture me, boy. "

"So?"

"John Constantine, blond, out of the same hell. You will recognize him immediately, he never quits the damn cigarette. I don't know how Marinette enjoys being with him, it's all the unpleasantness of humans combined in the same man. ”Plagg says wearily. "I better see those cheeses when I get back or I'll cry with Marinette about how cruel you were to me. "

"I think we all know that's impossible." Longg intervenes from his location, away from both of them. He watches with a little amusement the interaction of both, he knows that to obtain that Plagg decides to cooperate normally requires less moral methods. "It would be more credible that you were cruel to my dragon. "

"I can use blackmail, however, you're warned, boy. I can also cause nightmares. ”Plagg leaves the room to give his warning, returning to Marinette.

Damian smiles and goes back to bed satisfied, waiting for his mother to say goodbye and to plan how he will get to that man to talk. He pulls out his phone and starts checking group chats, Not the MT is always one of the most active, although Let's save Adrien is also usually enough active when they plan crazy and ridiculous ways to get rid of Lila Rossi, Adrien's wife. Among the most extreme forms is sending her to hell or offering her as a sacrifice to some ancient god in America, although he knows that they will not do that, because only his mother can and she doesn't approve (she also scared them telling her about how everything can go wrong and condemn them all to hell, no one ever mentioned it again later.)

After a while finishing reviewing all the conversation that followed about the vigilantes and as the other heroes they know or admire got sidetracked, he leaves his phone aside and lets Picatso jump on him purring happy to be petted, the puppies seem they share the idea and they also get into bed... the best they can, although their jumping skills leave a lot to be desired, at least they are creative dogs.

Several minutes later, after feeling sorry for Ringo and putting him to bed, Marinette, completely groomed, gives him a funny but affectionate look before fully entering and sitting on the bed.

"Felix will be here soon, do you want to have breakfast with me before I leave?"

"Of course, mother."

She smiles and takes Titus in her arms to carry him with her, Damian takes Ringo when he gets up and Milo jumps out of bed to go after them, with Picatso following close behind. Ícaro continues sleeping.

**_Bruce Wayne is Batman_ **

**_I can jump from eighth floor and survive:_ ** _Who changed the name of the chat?_

**_I'll rest when I die:_ ** _The same one that changed our names ... at least it's right_

**_Hell rejected me_ ** _: I think it gives us more personality than our names_

**_I can jump from eighth floor and survive:_ ** _Ok?_

**_I can jump from eighth floor and survive:_ ** _So! Since we will spend several days in Paris, I thought it would be good to wait a little to see the routes without them knowing about our presence_

**_Hell rejected me:_ ** _So yeah you are going to show up_

**_I’ll rest when I die:_ ** _It seems so, although from what I discovered patrols take turns in pairs or trios, last night only the sighting of Byakko and Genbu was recorded._

**_I’ll rest when I die:_ ** _And last night it was Pyxis and Caelum_

**_Nothing escapes me:_ ** _They must have a very well protected base of operations, perhaps magic, I identified a network that connects all of Paris, but not the source_

**_Nothing escapes me:_ ** _I deciphered the accessible code, but it's incomplete. I don't think I can go any further_

**_I can jump from eighth floor and survive:_ ** _That only tells us how competent they are, I think we can get to know them and not meddle more in their affairs_

**_Hell rejected me:_ ** _Considering that all your interest is sexual, yep it's posible_

**_I'm not Batman:_ ** _What are you talking about?_

Max is not usually frustrated much, he has had to develop his patience and mental strength to solve the problems he encounters, but among the attempt to find the source of the MT by an unknown hacker (although if he must guess it must be related to the bats) and appreciates the magical defenses that only allow just a bit to crack all the code, just the general parts that don't show anything from the entire system. Of course, he could hack back and issue fixed, preventing him from trying again, but his priority is developing a new algorithm for butterfly detection, the old one was unfortunate when tested with one of Duusu's feathers (being that they share the same characteristics).

He has not slept the last twenty-four hours and is beginning to resent, but he must wait for Marc's arrival to be able to drop into one of the beds at the base for a little nap, if someone else comes with him, much better, so they can check all manual while he rests.

With Marinette and Felix going on a trip, it's inevitable that the leadership will fall into the hands of Chloe, who seems ready to go to war at the first hint of the butterfly (also Kagami, but she's leaving more ready to go on a murder mission).

This is not how he thought everything would go, they had seven years of preparation and at the moment of truth, none of them really knows which direction to take. Marinette and Felix are very determined to analyze the whole situation from a general perspective, looking at each variable and, while he agree, most of the team seems to want to just go after the thief and take away the jewel, without fully considering that this new villain's way of acting is much more lethal, his Akuma are well thought out to generate problems for them if they make any mistakes, as happened with the last attack if it wasn't for the second chance they would have lost (Luka explained what happened).

"Good morning..." Marc comes in yawning, his hair totally disheveled and still wearing his pajama bottoms, but with a dark blue sweatshirt on. He decided to sleep at the headquarters the night before to facilitate his arrival, in the same way Luka and Alix, because their work schedules allow it (advantages of being their own boss).

"Good morning, today you can dedicate yourself to review the surveillance cameras... although so far none have caught the butterfly."

"Okay, I'll check."

"I'll leave you then, I'll go to sleep... will you wake me up when breakfast is served?" Max gets up from his chair and feels his bones creak with movement, resentful at his disuse.

"Sure." He smiles sleepily and adjusts himself to the vacant post, ready to manually check each camera, starting with the ones closest to the last Akuma and starting to rewind to, perhaps, identify something.

He spends about three hours like this, watching the video tapes of at least four cameras from where the Akuma originated, noting that the butterfly is arriving and then the giant rhomb is present, but when he looks for the route... he only loses it, as if it had just appeared near the victim's residence.

There are multiple cameras in that area, but there are still blind points, if someone knows the exact location, they should be able to position themselves in those places. Could it be that the new villain was close to his future victim? Will he live there or did he decide to run to the place? If it's the latter, it makes him bolder than Gabriel, that's for sure, but it should make him more sloppy and still they are unable to find a clue.

According to Max, who was reviewing footage, the first Akuma came out of nowhere. No camera records the butterfly that should have come from somewhere.

So for him there are only two viable alternatives and neither is positive for his research.

Still, the possibilities are various and he can only guess the villain's line of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel that what I write is not good enough, however I cannot help but write because it's a part of me. Still, insecurity exists and sometimes hinders my writing process.  
> Sorry if I don't meet any expectations.
> 
> I will leave here the new users of the MT (I do not think I should say who are the chat of the bats, right?)  
> Wild goat: Alix  
> Great mother: Tomoe (she has a program designed by Max for the phone to play audio of the text messages and type what she wants)  
> It's a Nara: Max  
> Divine gift: Hugo  
> I will not say who Silent Hill is, that is information for later, but maybe you can try to guess a little.
> 
> So what did you think?


	12. Chapter 12

After his mother leaves, Damian contacts the MT base so that he can go there and train a little, getting Kaalki to open a portal and go through it taking with him Agatha and Edgar, the other German shepherd. He sneaks to avoid being discovered that he has brought his dogs to the scene, since he's not allowed to.

He goes to the weapons room, where the reserves are kept and they will not know if any are missing, not as if he were taking those in sight. He cannot choose a katana, everyone would see that he has it, and he cannot risk being found out by removing weapons from the MT without permission. Grab a couple of knives, Swiss knive and a few small tear gas bombs, barely the size of marbles (usually used by Chloe and Marc).

The next thing in his plan is to convince Kaalki to help him find John Constantine. He could barely find a location on his own and it must be one of two, London or Los Angeles, but he admits that it's easier to use the powers of a Kwami if he want to do it without someone noticing and Hugo is very good at noticing when something is suspicious. He doesn't want to risk it, so he can't be out past lunchtime, which gives him three hours to get there in time to eat and look like he's just had a backyard adventure with his two dogs.

Find the Kwami in the kitchen with Sass and Mullo, the three of them are eating their breakfast, so everyone is already awake.

"Kaalki, can you do me a favor?"Longg joins his friends to have a meatloaf and let Damian talk, he knows that only Sass will not agree with what the boy intends, but neither will he be able to change his mind and none of them will say anything if don't ask them directly.

"What is it?"

"Can you take me to John Constantine?" He doesn't especially enjoy being so nice when asking, but it's always better to stay in his good graces, especially if he needs his help (and he doesn't know much about all of them to know how to do the same as with Plagg).

"The man Plagg lives complaining about?" Kaalki swallows a cube of sugar after asking, he sees that th"What do you want? "He probes, maybe he can get it if he wants something specific.

"I want sugar cubes with muscovado sugar, the last time I ate one was when Marie had not yet founded the MT. Max doesn't like it and she doesn't buy it. ”She pouts, she loves that taste.

"I'll make it." Damian smiles, why do the Kwami love a certain type of food so much?

"Great. I will open a portal to his house."e boy nods and thinks about it. "Why should I? What would I gain?"

"What will you do, Damian?" Sass asks curiously, he doesn't trust the boy to carry two German Shepherds with him who are almost his size and who is reputed to easily drag adult men, nor does he trust that the boy doesn't carry weapons with him.

"Talk. "

"Then let's go." Kaalki opens the portal at that moment and they find the sight of an old place and many things. "I've come once we looked him with Marie. "The Kwami smiles proudly.

"Let's go. "

Damian enters the portal followed by four Kwami and his two dogs, he smiles. It was better than he thought.

* * *

**_Marc @MarcAC_twt_ **

_I had a sudden urge to scold someone._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_@MarcAC_twt I thought I was the only one_

**_Alix @LostHeroBunnix_ **

_@MarcAC_twt @BourgeoisQueen It's our instincts that already know when one of us has done something stupid, what did you do @Epic_originalChampion?_

**_Epic Kim @Epic_originalChampion_ **

_@MarcAC_twt @BourgeoisQueen @LostHeroBunnix It wasn't me, I swear. I'm not the only one who does stupid things, @AdrienAgreste does them too_

**_Adrien A. @AdrienAgreste_ **

_@MarcAC_twt @BourgeoisQueen @LostHeroBunnix @Epic_originalChampion Oh no, blame someone else. I just woke up_

**_Marc @MarcAC_twt_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen @LostHeroBunnix @Epic_originalChampion @AdrienAgreste I don't know, but something has happened_

* * *

Marc looks for Luka and Max, walks through the main halls of the headquarters: the training room, the kitchen, the dining room and the infirmary. He goes to private areas like the food warehouse and then to the individual rooms, where he finds Max dozing again after breakfast.

"Max, can you come over? I want to talk to you about something I noticed. ”Max puts his glasses back on and follows him. "I didn't find Luka... although this place can sometimes be a maze..."

"Did you look it up in the library or Marinette's domain?" Max asks. Marinette's domains are four special rooms: a meditation room, a laboratory that serves to create potions and where all the ingredients for a large amount of spells are kept, a small library with all kinds of books on magic and the occult, in addition to a study where she locks herself up when she becomes obsessed with a case. That without counting the magic vault where the box is kept and where only she has access.

"No, I didn't go there... you know nobody enters."

"Luka uses the meditation room a lot." He replies simply, that room is Luka's favorite because of the acoustics and the tranquility it generates.

"Oh, it's true. Are you will wait for me in front of the computer?"

"Sure."

Marc runs towards the mentioned sector. The first time he entered the MT, he couldn't believe how big it was and how organized everything was, to fill any need they had. There's even a living room where they can store their art supplies and there are some great computers for art use or video game play, great graphics cards. Sure, it wasn't so well equipped at first, but as they were making money they were putting together an excellent place for them to socialize and spend time if they needed an outside location of their life.

Luka is with his guitar in the meditation hall, his eyes closed and practicing a melody that has been spinning in his head for weeks, but does not flow completely when he takes it to real life.

"There you are, I want to talk to you about what I noticed while checking the security cameras." Marc feels bad for interrupting, but they are there to work on the butterfly case and not on other matters, although he understands the creative frustration that can arise. Luckily he always steps in front of Nathaniel and never falls behind in his weekly deliveries.

After the small interaction, the two of them head towards the main computer... in the room without a specific name and that everyone calls differently, perhaps they should agree on a name so that they should mention the big computer as a frame of reference. But that, Marc thinks, is a concern for another time.

Max is already settled in front of the computer, he's looking around, the shadow of concern in his eyes.

"Something is wrong?" Luka asks, realizing that more than concern is strangeness.

"I haven't seen Kaalki in several hours."

"Leave them alone, they spend all day with us, they have the right to a break." Marc lets him through, Mullo enjoys exploring and running around, he must have convinced the other two Kwami to play and they must be flying around in secret areas that surely they exist because Felix and Marinette are so detailed (and paranoid).

Max says nothing about it, although it still seems strange to him not to have seen or heard them anywhere.

"So what did you see?"Luka let the previous topic die, after Marc explains everything, they can look for the Kwami and ask them what they have been doing. Not that it' of their business, but is for Max to relax and they not have to face a surprise disaster like when Trixx released the panther from the zoo, after being away from Nathaniel for a few minutes.

"I was struck by what I didn't see. "Marc explains and displays the cameras closest to the scene and the adjacent ones where the butterfly came from, plays the footage and can see in real time that the butterfly comes from nowhere, without passing through the other chambers, the butterfly is present in the one closest to its objective. "I was thinking that maybe our villain approaches the victims so that we don't have a notion of their real location, but it's also not seen that he or she wanders around... I can only assume that it's their civil identity, but suspicious people didn't appear either."

"What if he's in a car?"Max asks, Gabriel was traveling by car to contact Rossi (a pity that they didn't get strong evidence to blame her and Agreste didn't say anything). Max takes control of the computer to check all the license plates of cars that passed through those streets at the same time that the Akuma appeared.

Around twenty cars passed through the area, not counting motorcycles and cargo trucks, although he takes them into account anyway, leaving a total of forty vehicles and that is forty people who begin to track according to the license plates. .

The three stay reviewing the history of each person on the list, they continue like this until lunchtime, when they see the Kwami again because they look for them to eat. Neither thinks much in that later.

* * *

**_It's not the MT_ **

**_Needle:_ ** _Guys, we have some new information_

**_Almost Pretty:_ ** _Tell me it's enough to have someone to hit_

**_Kiss my ass:_ ** _I also have information_

**_Kiss my ass:_ ** _While traveling through Romania, I heard rumors that someone is paying criminals to revive crime in Paris_

**_Three balls:_ ** _It's a joke, isn't it?_

**_Kiss my ass:_ ** _I wish it were like that, boy_

**_Immune to liars:_ ** _I'll see if any of my informants on the streets know anything_

**_Almost Pretty:_ ** _I bet my firstborn that he's the damn butterfly_

**_The Antibiotic:_ ** _This makes it more difficult... Maybe it's time to include a new vigilante, right?_

**_It’s a Nara:_ ** _We should not rush, when we have more information, we will devise an action plan_

**_Aithusa:_ ** _What if the pump was made to order?_

**_Three balls:_ ** _That would be gnarled_

**_Dragon Tamer:_ ** _We'll see if we get more information_

**_Wild goat:_ ** _I have a couple of witness statements and I have been putting together the case with Detective Fontaine, I will give my discoveries about the bomb when Mari returns_

**_Needle:_ ** _There seems to be a general meeting_

**_Divine gift:_ ** _I will clear everyone's agenda_

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _Also mine?_

**_Divine gift:_ ** _Of course, I'll also schedule you a flight and an appointment with Miss Marie to take measurements of the dress you've been requesting. The first sketches are already_

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _Unexpected. Thanks, Hugo._

**_Oscar de la Rosa:_ ** _I will take care of escorting Master Fu and Miss Marianne from London, they must want to meet their grandson_

**_Three balls:_ ** _Who knows how to summon demons?_

**_Immune to liers:_ ** _Does this mean we will all know each other? Why so sudden?_

**_It’s a Nara:_ ** _I think Felix and Mari have something to do with this_

**_Almost Pretty:_ ** _The villain is getting into other leagues, this would already enter as terrorism and organized crime. We could end up dealing with Akuma internationally_

**_Needle:_ ** _Assuming he's the one who wants to reactivate the crime_

**_Plasticine:_ ** _It's obviously him_

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _or she_

**_Perfect Crime:_ ** _His Akuma are thought through in detail, not careless, he waited for something to happen that would attract a wave of negativity not only to get a victim but to take us all vulnerable. Furthermore, he managed to catch us off guard with a non-dangerous, but highly troublesome Akuma. He's just been analyzing us_

**_For all shit:_ ** _I think it's time for the network that we started to create a few years ago to be fully established, in addition, it will be the first official meeting of the new Order._

**_Three balls:_ ** _Great. Mari, can you summon demons?_

**_Not in Hell:_ ** _No need to summon anyone, I just booked my flight_

**_Plasticine:_ ** _Oh, I wanted to learn how to invoke_

**_Perfect Crime:_ ** _Yes, don't even think about it. We have enough trouble adding more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I just started classes and that slowed me down with writing, but here it is. Maybe it will keep taking me a while I get used to the schedules and the extra work.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> All new users will know them soon. Neither Damian nor Constantine were active in that chat


	13. Chapter 13

Being married to Lila Rossi, now Agreste, for six years has been... an experience. The woman goes through life following her own path and coaxing people left and right, while he cannot say or do anything without the sole control over his mother's life being lost. Why would a man like Gabriel Agreste who claims to love his wife so much do such a vile thing? The worst thing is that he managed to sustain him legally and catch him with the last woman in the world he would have thought of marrying.

He must remain married to Lila as long as his mother remains in a coma or the hospital will be forced to _kill her_. Adrien has no other words for what would happen if he divorces her, but it's so sad to be married to a woman he doesn't love and he's the only one who must fulfill the ~~damn~~ contract, because if they discover an infidelity is the same as divorcing.

His mother deserved more, if she had followed that childhood love instead of his father, she woulded be happy...

Chloe and Marinette have been looking for ways to free him from torture, even Felix decided to help in order to free him from his sad fate. At least, it stopped being Chat Noir or that could have played against him, with how easy Lila manipulates people. He get migraines just from imagining making a mistake.

"Adrien, I'm going out to eat with Alya." Lila appears in his field of vision in her usual expensive way, always looking like he's attending a fashion event (which means expense and that translates directly to him working as a slave in different contracts. She makes her money, sure, but her expenses exceed those gains.) She barely looks at him as she checks her phone, probably talking to Alya or one of her lovers, not that he really cares.

"Sure, say hi on my behalf." She turns to leave, but Adrien stops her. "Remember that today we will have dinner with Michel Laforet for next month's charity event. "

"I wouldn't forget it."

They say goodbye barely looking at each other. Adrien is busy reviewing the job proposals, Marinette sent him a couple of locations to investigate a few weeks ago, due to a group of drug traffickers who settled in Paris and need to know their links, he of course must follow their leads and possible connections to find a way to disrupt it. He's now free to continue his work, especially since the MT is busy dealing with Akuma.

He was very surprised when he saw his first Akuma in seven years, he is also quite fearful of what this new villain intends. The way he has attacked, his champions are very different and, consistent with his cousin, he seems to be trying to measure the heroes. For that reason, he approves of Marinette's approach of keeping Luka in a safe place so that no one notices the use of the second chance, that way the villain will never know if his plans could have been altered in any way.

Wait this time it doesn't last for several years.

Now if he could understand why they want him to model in a banana suit for a soup ad, maybe he could consider it.

* * *

 **_The Anibiotic:_ ** _How are bananas and soup related?_

 **_Wild goat:_ ** _If it's another one of your jokes, I swear by Satan that I'll burn your house down_

 **_Silent Hill:_ ** _I approve the plan_

 **_Plasticine:_ ** _Your jokes are really bad, bro_

 **_Dragon Tamer:_ ** _I think this is a serious question_

 **_The Antibiotic:_ ** _It's a modeling proposal_

 **_Needle:_ ** _They offer you the weirdest roles_

 **_Plasticine:_ ** _Like the sardines!_

 **_Three balls:_ ** _that was good_

 **_Not in hell:_ ** _Maybe it's a way to get attention by putting two discordant elements together_

 **_Not in hell:_ ** _You guys are that strange_

 **_Almost pretty:_ ** _Pleasant_

 **_Wild goat:_ ** _We are great, you know, there is no other creation as stylish as us_

 **_Not in hell:_ ** _I would keep my comments, but I completely disagree_

 **_Dragon Tamer:_ ** _If you start a discussion about this, I'm going to ban you from the chat_

 **_Wild goat:_ ** _Tyranny! I will arm a revolution_

 **_Plasticine:_ ** _Maybe it's banana soup. You don't understand art!_

 **_Three balls:_ ** _Neither do you_

 **_Perfect Crime:_ ** _You’re a disappointment_

* * *

John Constantine was not planning to spend his morning avoiding being stabbed by a ten-year-old boy, nor avoiding being eaten by two German shepherds. But there he's, avoiding the edge of a Swiss knife as he tries to shake off two huge dogs without hurting them, because he's sure the boy's murderous intentions would triple if he hears a single screech from one of his pets.

He may not have met Damian in person, but he know enough about him from the chats and from what Marinette shared with him.

"Look, kid, stop, okay? Damn, I haven't drink enough for this... "

"Why?"

"I don't read minds, kido, you'll have to explain yourself." Damian frowns and presses the knife against the blonde's neck, if it wasn't for the dogs he couldn't have him subdued. The Kwami hesitate about what to do, they are talking... only in a very violent way.

"Why are you do with my mother?"

"Did they give you the talk yet? Because it would be very uncomfortable for you to receive it from me. ”John looks at the boy, who doesn't flinch at anything and seems ready to stab him. It would be better to collaborate, he doesn't want to harm the child, he can only imagine the adorable woman's anger if her son is hurt in some interaction between them. "Sure... Sexual attraction, simple like that. I don't pretend to be your father or to be a stable romantic couple, she deserves something much better than me. I'm just content to enjoy our time together, happy?

"Don't you want to be my father?"

"No, I'm the worst candidate for that position. What made you think that, kid? "Now it's his turn to frown. Much love can be had (he will not deny it), but both are aware that they would be the ruin of the other, he doesn't want to condemn her to a life as dark as his and expose her to all the demons that follow him, she truly deserves something better than misery fllow him.

He also knows that, despite all his complaints, Plagg has told him that he's its true owner and that his soul is balanced with that of Marinette, that's why they gravitate around each other and could trust as if they were born together. That doesn't mean they are romantically good to each other. Sexually? Magical, but the romance in their lives has been tragic and putting that together, well, it could be a problem for everyone.

"You've been with her for four years."

"We are mainly friends, confidants. Do we have sex? Yes, do we want to get married and have more children? No... We would just be miserable. Those stories that soulmates are happy together? Son, these are lies, romantic shit from movies and junk books.

Damian recoils, shocked by the information, all of it. Her mother had hinted at a casual relationship, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise. Soulmates? That doesn't exist, but the Kwami didn't exist for him either until his mother introduced them to him. Wretched? He need to analyze what he have learned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Experience, son. Do you want to sit down or go for a walk? The second seems to excite your friends more."

Damian snaps his fingers and the hounds stand beside him, freeing Constantine. Her _kind_ gaze is very dark, long-suffering and ironic.

Just when he's about to answer, the alarm on his phone goes off and he knows what it means.

 **Akuma attack**.

"Go away, I won't say anything."

Damian nods and Kaalki opens the portal, just look at the man's tired posture for a moment before breaking through the portal back to the MT. Agatha and Edgar just behind, have a job to do.

* * *

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_What a wonderful day for an Akuma attack. Somebody take the stick out of the villain's ass because the beast is horrible, nor Hawkmoth dared so much_

**_Dick Grayson @TheFlyingGrayson_ **

_WHAT HAPPENS WITH PARIS? IS IT A VIOLET DOLPHIN WITH BAT WINGS?_

**_The Last Hours @Toogoodtodie_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson Paris would appreciate if you blocked any information on the city from external sources in the country, if you do not know how, you can contact the @MaxKan_Tech offices to receive information_

**_Dick Grayson @TheFlyingGrayson_ **

_@Toogoodtodie ok?_

**_Max K. @MaxKan_Tech_ **

_@TheFlyingGrayson @Toogoodtodie Subtle, Anthony. Please, Mr. Grayson, contact my office and we'll make your stay in Paris much more pleasant. You can also contact the prosecution to find out the legal procedures for staying in Paris and the security regarding the Akuma_

**_Marc @MarcAC_twt_ **

_Does our villain use drugs?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be late. I had not been able to write, just the first week and they were no longer leaving homework. They are monsters.
> 
> Starting in the next chapter, we'll look at a small Akuma showdown, more information gathered by the boys, and probably the Wayne's point of view on the battle Akuma.
> 
> What did you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Silent Hill:_ ** _Something happened, I'll take someone over for Marie to judge_

**_Needle:_ ** _Ah, what was missing_

**_It’s a Nara:_ ** _Don't sleep, there is an Akuma_

**_It’s a Nara:_ ** _Who is Available?_

**_Almost Pretty:_ ** _This Akuma itself is causing disaster_

**_Needle:_ ** _There goes the national library_

**_It's a Nara:_ ** _Who is Available?_

**_Perfect Crime:_ ** _We are at the airport, we can escape to the bathroom. Just tell us, Kanté_

**_It’s a Nara:_ ** _Perfect_

**_Aithusa:_ ** _I'm ready, Max._

**_Wild goat:_ ** _I'll go! I'm available_

**_Olive:_ ** _You have communications, don't be ridiculous_

**_Almost Pretty:_ ** _I can't escape the Bourbon Palace for this, we are being evacuated to the basement_

* * *

Ateliade, Jade Shield, LadyNoir and Rakkīgāru are on the ruins of the national library, the last place that al Akuma ruthlessly destroyed. Observing the damage and trying to understand how he did it, the cameras failed to capture the attack, they just watched as the building collapsed on its own. A troublesome situation.

"Rakkīgāru, use the Lucky Charm."

Kagami obeys immediately, the Lucky Charm delivers a candle similar to the ones she has placed in the meditation room. The four heroes look at the object with curiosity, its function is totally unknown to them, but somehow they understand that what they need at the moment is in the MT.

"We need a more thorough evaluation. Mures?"

" _Yes, LadyNoir?"_

"Come here, we will use the mouse to try to identify his abilities from all possible angles. "

 _"Ok_."

"Maybe that's what the Lucky Charm was referring to." Ateliade offers her opinion on this, looking at the candle. After all, Marc is on the MT, but neither Kagami nor Marinette feel that is the case. Surely they will need the specific abilities of some Kwami that is not being used, their instincts are screaming at them.

Before long, Mures appears in all his nervous figure. It's the first time that he will go out into the field like the mouse, he's more used to his vigilante suit, but he's confident that everything will turn out well.

"Let's follow the Akuma."

At Jade Shield's words, the five heroes move to follow the Akuma's trail of destruction. When they see the purple Dolphin flying over The Turkish Consulate General and they are suddenly aware that they are now in District XVII where most Embassies and Consulates are. That could be a problem if it reaches international ears, endangering citizens of other countries. They can already hear Chloe yelling at them for speeding up, they don't want anyone from outside sticking their noses into something they don't understand.

"Multitude. "Marc activates its power and divides himself into five copies of himself, remaining in a size similar to that of a child. Each duplicate goes in different directions, each hero follows a different one while the main one remains in place to serve as backup.

Marc can see from their different perspectives the way power works, there is no way they can get closer without perishing like buildings. The others don't fully understand him, but he does.

The Akuma seems to detonate its powers through a form of echo location, similar to what bats do, only instead of just directing it around the place, it also causes perfectly directed destruction, if they get close they will be hit and probably killed. It's inconspicuous from the directions you see, but it's enough.

If there was ever any doubt that the new villain wanted them dead, this new Akuma victim is proof that this is the case.

"We need one of two, someone who can demonstrate directly in front of the Akuma or someone in armor to withstand the impact of the echo location."

"Is that?"

"It's the closest I could discern."

"We need Tunin." Kagami suggests, it's better not to trust again and the Dragon's abilities are easily used over long distances, they wouldn't even be exposing the child.

" _Yes…"_

"It's done. Equuleus, bring Tunin to the field. ”Felix smiles, sure Damian will be ecstatic with the news. Since the first attack Akuma has wanted to leave and although there have only been two before that, they had not wanted to risk it yet.

Quickly, the boy appears next to LadyNoir and when he sees his mother, he feels guilty. Running away to find Constantine doesn't count as betraying her trust, does it? He may think that even she should have considered it, although perhaps what should bothers her is that he blackmailed Plagg.

"Something happens?"Marinette asks her little boy, who doesn't seem fully prepared, although his amber eyes seem to reflect something else.

"No mother. What should I do?"

"Can you simulate a storm, baby dragon?" Ateliade questions, if they can confuse the echo location (as Mures calls it) she can release her power and allow them to attack to obtain the Akumatized item, although it cannot be seen which one. Guessing is not much fun.

"Something happens?"Marinette asks her little boy, who doesn't seem fully prepared, although his amber eyes seem to reflect something else.

"No mother. What should I do?"

"Can you simulate a storm, baby dragon?" Ateliade questions, if they can confuse the echo location (as Mures calls it) she can release her power and allow them to attack to obtain the Akumatized item, although it cannot be seen which one. Guessing is not much fun.

"Yes, two of the abilities are combined. It's harder, but if I just have to do that, it'll be fine.”He says with conviction.

Jade Shield moves to take people out of the Akuma's path, who cannot fully escape. Rakkīgāru unites to help, as long as they are not sure that their little plan works, they should avoid casualties as best they can.

Damian draws his sword and begins to move in parallel with the Akuma, at a good distance while concentrating on the two abilities he wants to activate at the same time. He can do it only because he's stubborn and his mother was helping him with every step, he wanted to be able to be a real help to fight alongside miraculous adult users and for that he needed to make an effort. As he tries to muster his energies for that, he better understands why his mother insisted so much that not yet, but done or not, it's his time.

" _Tunin! Now or never."_

He growls at Ateliade's words, but activates his powers.

"Dragon of Air and Lightning. "

Damian disappears to make way for a thick black cloud of storm that spreads around the Akuma, the lightning moves through the clouds and attacks the Violet Dolphin, which he barely dodges due to the interferences that the sound makes in his abilities... In addition to the poor vision that it has is frustrated by the intense light intervals that the rushing rays generate.

It really is a storm.

* * *

**_Bruce Wayne is Batman_ **

**_I can jump from eighth floor and survive:_ ** _Paris has strange creatures._

**_Hell rejected me:_ ** _What kind of strange creatures? Metas?_

**_I can jump from eight floor and survive:_ ** _No... it's a bat-winged dolphin that destroys everything in its path. And there are the heroes they mentioned!_

**_I'll rest when I die:_ ** _Is it real?_

**_I can read your mind with a single glance:_ ** _Are they the heroes and not the vigilantes?_

**_I can ump from eight floor and survive:_ ** _Yup, it's the heroes. Although they are still while talking._

**_I’m not Batman:_ ** _I want a report._

**_I'll rest when I die:_ ** _Your interest in our safety is flattering_

* * *

"Oh God! The boy just turned into a storm! How?! Where's the point in all of this?!"Dick almost has the jaw in the ground when seeing how the hero boy vanishes in a black cloud that begins to flash and cover the strange creature.

Everything is being televised with drones, according to the presenter. It also features the new hero, who is registered as part of the Team.

_"Tunin is the current owner of the Miraculous Dragon, it was entered into the official register two months ago. His abilities are much more polished than previous Miraculous user Ryukko, demonstrating much more training. Despite his young age in relation to other heroes, we can be sure that he's trustworthy. He has already demonstrated this by displaying new skills and a great mastery of his powers. "_

Tim watches with too worrying ease, still holding his cup of coffee, but he seems to pay little attention to what the newscaster has said.

He doesn't blame him, the situation seems to come out of a dream, with the same little sense.

He doesn't lose attention to what happens, they are far enough so that what happens is only barely visible through the window, but the view from the drone is very accurate. Soon another hero, the presenter calls her Ateliade, activates another power and a dragon stuffed toy falls into her hands, she and LadyNoir (the leader, according to what they said) put themselves in position taking advantage of the fact that the Akuma is too busy dealing with the cloud storm.

" _It seems we managed to capture Rakkīgāru and Jade Shield as well, helping civilians to get out of the Akuma's path_." Indeed, the two heroes move through the streets picking up people from the probable routes of the Giant Dolphin. " _Mures remains on the sidelines, he seems to be fulfilling the role of watchman. Like Tunin, it's his first appearance. He has been registered as an official part of the team for six years, he's the second user of the Miraculous Mouse, after Multimouse with a single appearance ten years ago._ "

Dick is surprised to learn that information, ten years ago? Since when is Paris dealing with this villain? Maybe he should go to the prosecution and the KanTech offices to find out the information required to know the matter.

"Dick..."

"Hmm?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"I'll leave the caffeine." Tim puts the cup on the table in front of him and takes his computer to start investigating, having his location in Paris, the information about the Akuma begin to appear. "Eleven years ago Hawkmoth first appeared and with him two heroes: Ladybug and Chat Noir. As time went by more heroes appeared and rotated, before Gabriel Agreste was arrested for being Hawkmoth, Paris was left alone with three heroes: Ladybug, Chat Noir and Vulpes. Chat Noir turned out to be the son of the villain, who was devastated and gave up being a hero... "

"What?" Dick stops watching television, missing the exact moment the Akuma goes crazy and its echo location loses the destructive effect because he can't focus enough for it.

"This is a summary of what happened seven years ago. The Butterfly Miraculous was stolen by the killer of Nathalie Sancour, the previous user of the Peacock. That Miraculous returned to the hands of Ladybug... Graham de Vanely spearheaded the lawsuit against Gabriel Agreste and Adrien was forced to marry Lila Rossi to keep his mother alive, as the heroes investigate a cure for the magical coma..."

"How did they manage to hide ALL THAT from the world?"

"Magic." Tim growls, that's the main reason, then with the joint efforts of different government bodies they became self-sufficient in it, making laws that allowed Parisian heroes and vigilantes to run freely making them an official identity within the country, but without being linked to it. How did it evolve to that point? Not even in the United States, with the acceptance of the heroes in the country, have they managed to do something like this... Will the French be more intelligent or are they much more paranoid? Because there is a complete security protocol so that the information does not come out.

They are so in jail just for mentioning all that to their family.

"We can't give that report to B... or come out as Robin and Nightwing."

"Should we register?" "Tim nods, but as far as he knows, only the MT can register heroes or vigilantes and for that they would need to contact them and give a good excuse for their visit." Everything is very well detailed, the theme of the vigilantes is not super secret like heroes. It's illegal to mention them on social networks outside the jurisdiction of France and word of mouth would not be credible because there is no information available. "

" _Rakkigaru launches the cure!"_ The television distracts them again and they are surprised, again, to see how all the damage begins to repair itself and return to its original state.

"W-What…?

"It's one of the Miraculous Ladybug powers... it's one of the few skills that are publicly known and accurately described. The rest appear as: doubtful or not precise. "

"Do you think they are handling it well?"

"Yes... according to what Felix Graham de Vanely said, half of the evidence he presented was offered by the heroes of Paris and was, precisely, the most incriminating. Seven years have passed and they have the support of the MT, which have cleaned up the country's organized crime very well and have followed several very difficult cases that they have managed to manage... They have a more brilliant list of achievements than ours. You know, the Joker escaping Arkham every month is a stain on our record. ”Tim laughs a little when he says it. He would like to know their methods, although he suspects that they must have a network of informants, something that they have not used much because in Gotham it's unlikely to find trustworthy people, only Jason got several informants, but they have not reached more than that.

"Then let's just say hello."

"And let's seek to join that information network."

Tim sets that goal, to be part of that vigilant circle to which the MT belongs.

* * *

**_Vivian @ LadyLuck_08_ **

_I loved Tunin's debut, will his hair be naturally long?_

**_Leonor @Scar_FullMLeo_ **

_Did you see Mures? He's so cute_

**_Ladybug comeback @ LadybugHero_89_ **

_It took a round hour to stop the Akuma. New record._

**_Chloe B. @BourgeoisQueen_ **

_Finally! I hate the basement. Who was the smart one who decided that it would be a good Akuma refuge?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to finish all the drawings that I have been doing of the suits. That includes those from other fanfics.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> _______
> 
> How would you like it if you started to add little curiosity about the characters? Things that do not influence the plot, but that show a little of them that may be of interest to you.


	15. Chapter 15

After the Akuma battle, Max calls everyone who participated in the battle to talk about what happened. Felix and Marinette agreed to meet later when they settled at the hotel, only Kagami excused herself because she had business to attend to.

An hour passes before everyone is gathered in the boardroom, where all meetings are held. Max stays on the computer, Luka has served snacks for the Kwami and tea for the others, everyone needs to relax to give their opinion, that will help them a bit to wait for Hugo to announce that the food is ready and they can eat, the good thing is that they finished the attack in good time.

Damian feels uncomfortable, perhaps a little irritable at feeling that he has failed at something. It was not his performance in battle, he did what was expected of him exceptionally, even Paris has had good opinions about him, even though he's a child. It bothers him not to identify what caused that feeling.

Everyone notices how introspective the child looks, but says nothing. It's best to let him meditate on what torments him, in the end, only Marinette is able to reach him effectively without receiving an angry look or offensive comment. The child can touch the angelic with his mother close (but sometimes even the worst of his character comes out).

"We're ready." Felix enters the boardroom wearing only the most basic suit, the sleeves of his white shirt roll up to his elbow, and instead of his black shoes, he wears gray, fluffy slippers. Only Felix would present himself like this with the dignity of a king.

By that time, Chloe has also arrived, taking advantage of the lunch hour to meet them, even Nathaniel has taken a break and has arrived, his expression is that of someone who has not slept in three days and is not very wrong, really not he's slept in three days (at that point, Marc is tempted to knock him out with a spatula to get him to sleep).

"We can start." Marinette sits next to Damian after giving him a kiss on the head, he just erases his annoyed expression as a sign of appreciation, calming himself by having her close. "What have they discovered?"

Marc sighs and waits for Max to put on screen the videos of the surroundings of the previous Akuma, it remains to be seen if this last Akuma Purple Dolphin had a similar origin, but with two that are the same, he's sure that this is also the case. When the images appear on the screen behind the engineer, everyone pays special attention to what is displayed.

"Those are images from before Abraham Bélanger was Akumatized, the butterfly suddenly appeared in front of a single camera, so we can assume that our villain moves close to the victims." Marc explains what he had already spoken to Max and Luka, but now they will add the additional information and debate theories. "We didn't discover anyone suspicious, so we also decided to check each owner's vehicles and background. Only one caught our attention."

"A vehicle by the name of Leonard Daract, which is a false name. Although there are several with that name, none of them reside in France and they are not the owners of a car of the registered model. "Max shows the records it found on the screen, since the only real connection is an affiliation with a ghost organization that, due to its investigation, it's a cover for money laundering, but they cannot identify the beneficiary of said scheme. Nicely covered with lots of fake names and dead ends. "Also the name of Jean Laperriére, owner of a vehicle captured away from the origin of the first Akuma, is among the members of B.K. Company. "

"So our villain is good at hiding." Felix analyzes the screen, thinking about which way to go from there. They must be smart and stop walking behind the villain to start taking steps forward.

"That also makes it easy for him to activate organized crime in the city, he already has a way to finance criminal groups without being tracked." Nathaniel comments and then just mutters a few random ideas, plus a couple of curses for the extra work.

"And if he has one, he must have more." Alix gives her little opinion, leaning back in her chair. "That brings me to what I discovered with Detective Fontaine, take. “She pulls out a USB stick and hands it to Max.

In a short time the case files are projected on the screen, the pieces of the bomb found, the witness reports and the names of the victims. Everyone observes a particular name: Nora Bélanger, twenty-two, died on the way to the hospital, the daughter of Abraham Bélanger, the Akumatized victim that day.

"What was the name of today's victim?" Damian asks, feeling that everything has been in motion since long before.

"Let's see. "Max starts reviewing the files on the second computer he has, it's easier that way and he doesn't overload the laptops with so much open file. A couple of minutes later, he has it. "Victoria Jouvet, last night reported a robbery at her house, but it was dismissed and this morning she received a message about it, minutes later, well, we already know what happened..."

"Since when did the police dismiss cases? Alix, did you know about that?"Marinette frowns, she doesn't like how Paris's safety is being affected. Since Mayor Bourgeois was no longer elected and a new mayor took over the city, many corruption cases were disappearing and a dismissal of cases, especially with the return of the butterfly, is not the best practice to keep healthy emotions.

"No, I had no idea." She almost growled about it, maybe she should talk more closely with Detective Fontaine about what's going on inside the police. Too good that she discovered that MT has that kind of jurisdiction, Chloe excelled in supporting the cause, she deserves a reward.

Max continues to collect information and decides to place an alert for registered crimes in the databases, to classify them and be able to monitor the victims. Perhaps there is a way to handle the most violent crimes that Paris has not seen in several years. Yes, there are still murders, robberies and rapes, but it is not something that happens every day and now with emotions as a vulnerable point, they need a way to redirect the negative effect in some way.

"Then the police are falling into old ways, we must clean it up. Kudbel, do you trust that detective?" She nods, resigned to having Felix continue calling her by her last name, sometimes someone's name escapes him, but he corrects him immediately, although she knows that he's fond of everyone, even if he denies it. "So I need you to start a joint investigation, we will make a file of every police in Paris to find out who are the corrupt, we will clean the place to avoid Akuma for police negligence. Any inappropriate behavior will be suspicious, we will remove all the dirty laundry, we have long ignored the police issue. If we only keep two assets in the entire city, it doesn't matter, there is a selection of recruits in the academy that can begin to be sent to the field from the moment we take out the vermin."

"Agree. It's fortunate that Detective Fontaine enjoys being hated by everyone."

"Our guy, tell him we send greetings." Marc says to lighten the mood a bit, although everyone is in work mode now.

"We must create a support project for families, if these police officers have children they must be protected and not left adrift by the mistakes of their parents. "Marinette takes out her phone to write down a reminder to consult Hugo about the possibilities of creating a project about it.

Nathaniel nods in support, also pulling out his phone to check his bank accounts and see if he can support, he doesn't have the exaggerated amounts of money Marinette has accumulated over the past few years at absurd speed, but he's in the same situation that she just He accumulates because neither he nor Marc spend too much, the most expensive thing they have is the apartment and they don't even have a car. They don’t spend beyond what is necessary.

Alix doesn't comment, she, if it were not for living with Chloe, would have a slightly less stable life. Having her own art school doesn't give her millions, but it's something that she really enjoys, just like being an Art History consultant at the Louvre, she doesn't complain, but sometimes she0s surprised at the gap that exists between her and others. Felix with his millionaire family, Chloe with his exorbitant salary (and the Hotel, which remained in her hands when André was imprisoned for fraud, Chloe didn't touch her heart when she reformed it completely and changed its name, leaving not even the shadow than it was), Nathaniel and Marc have a very stable base of money for their comic book editorial and recently accepted two new writers and three cartoonists for the publication of new works, expanding the franchise, Max has an annual profit that rivals With Luka and his record label, Kagami and the Tsurugi company double Chloe's annual salary (and that's a lot of money)... And Marinette, she has managed to accumulate so much money in just five years that she's close to surpassing Felix's fortune, if her earnings continue to grow at the rate it's going (and having two Wayne as her clients, she is sure it will happen) she really will go on those lists of the world's richest people. Yes, she is the one who earns the least because even Kim has more stable earnings. And almost all of them have made their salary base in the last four years, working even before starting university.

The MT is full of crazies with money, definitely, but aren't all vigilantes like that? She can bet her kidneys that Batman and Green Arrow are also crazy with money.

"Then with the police business going on. I think it is time to research every company in Paris, find any links with shell companies and list them. That includes ours. ”No one complains, knowing they are not going to be sidelined just because they could end up showing that in court and it is better to avoid suspicion. "All employees must also be investigated. It would be good to speak to Borealis to find out if his informants have any suspicious information. "

"I'll tell him to give us all the information he gets at the meeting." Now it's Chloe's turn to get her phone out and start sending messages.

"Going back to the bomb, do you have suspects?" Marc asks, redirecting the conversation.

"Only one. His name is Felipe Lombard, he was released from prison two years ago. He was arrested for exploiting an apartment building killing seventeen people in Marseille, he was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison and... I really think it should have been longer, but he came out because he made a deal with the prosecution to help dismantle a group of smuggling of weapons that the police had been following for years, but had no conclusive evidence. It seems they found the connection with him and it was one of two, or cooperating or adding another twenty years to the sentence. ”Alix explains with little interest. "He was found dead this morning, according to the detective's call... So we don't know if someone paid him or if he relapsed. "

"Ridiculous, completely ridiculous."

"I think we need to expand our allies..." Luka murmurs, weighing their options, they may have the equipment, but they need more people to give them information and, although Aurore's informants are useful, they are not enough to have more precise control than it happens on the streets. And its allies outside the country seldom have information that relates to Paris in any way.

"Yeah, but we will discuss that when it is the first meeting of the Order." Says Marinette. "By the way, our trip will be short, the jewel is in Istanbul, so after the small obligations that Felix committed to, we'll return. "

"Right, we'd better be going." Felix nods at her words.

Everything is saved and sent to the central database, all are removed and most go to the dining room where Hugo has just arrived thanks to Kaalki. Only Damian doesn't follow the others and instead hugs his mother.

"Sorry. "

"Oh? Why?" She immediately returns the hug and strokes his head lovingly.

"I'm just sorry... maybe I did something wrong."

"You don't have to apologize if you make a mistake, I don't expect you to be perfect or someone you're not for wanting to please me." She smiles and cradles her son's face, she can see the conflict in his green eyes. "I love you as you're."

"Me too, mother." He hides his face in her chest and clings to her as much as he can, feeling really loved and at home. And he decides it's best to ignore the information about soul mates, Constantine's sour gaze upon mentioning it is proof that it's not pleasant for his mother either.

* * *

**_R. Grayson:_ ** _I have a question regarding the design you submitted_

**_Marie Lenoir:_ ** _Yes?_

**_R. Grayson:_ ** _Why is the lining of my suit violet?_

**_Marie Lenoir:_ ** _Combines with the tie and with your eyes, your shade of blue is very vivid and beautiful_

**_R. Grayson:_ ** _Thanks, although my eyes are nothing compared to yours_

**_Marie Lenoir:_ ** _Thank you, I'm flattered._

* * *

Lila Agreste is not a bad person, at least, she's not anymore. Being forced to marry Adrien taught her a few things, as well as being a reality hit on the course she was taking in her life. By the time the marriage contract was released, she no longer wanted to have anything to do with the Agreste and marrying the blonde was out of her plans, but she did.

How it happened?

Well, Adrien invested a great deal of money in cleaning up the family name and pleasing her in any way she wanted, that was what persuaded her. But as the years went by, she felt less comfortable with the situation, but she came to sympathize with Adrien's stance and stayed for it, despite the fact that she fell in love with another man. If only the heroes were less useless and found a way to wake Emilie from the coma, she would be free to return to Italy and plan her life with her _lover._

She doesn't love Adrien, but she's fond of him. Seven years married in a friendly relationship generates that, he never questioned her and respected her space, in addition to taking her on many trips and including her in various jobs. Yes, she knows that she takes advantage sometimes, but she also feels quite bitter. She doesn't even find herself to lie about anything, she just wants to get out of that horrible life and for that she must play her cards well or the last years would have been a waste of time.

With the only person who keeps in touch during school days is Alya (who doesn't know anything about the contract), the others made their lives far away or their relationships with them fractured, but she knows what has become of all of them because her _beloved husband_ he mentions from time to time, in addition to maintaining a close friendship with several of them. He has even gone to some dinners with him, although she was always uncomfortable.

The only one relevant to her record is Marinette, she was surprised by the turn she gave to her life after that discussion with her parents. She stopped being the annoying girl from school and became a force to be reckoned, the Lady Black brand emerged strongly and remains lifted with the same toughness as the beginning, even expanding to other areas besides fashion.

She's jealous, yes she's, but she learned to recognize that all of that was her effort. She didn't marry anyone to help her, she doesn't even have a partner nor does she need her to have a child. She still doesn't know the famous boy, but Damian Lenoir is not a name that is foreign to her, Alya complained about how that boy seemed about to stab her boyfriend with a table knife... Lila still doesn't understand that possessed her to date that nefarious guy, neither all the money in the world is worth to support such a disgusting man.

"Lila, here!" She smiles as best she can and approaches the table. Alya invited her and, being the girlfriend of the mayor's son, it's a very luxurious place. She has gone there, of course, Adrien sometimes invites her to places like this to give the appearance of a happy couple.

"Hi. "She still doesn't like how effusive the reporter is.

"How was your trip to Kazan? Russia must be beautiful. "She begins, it's been a month since they last saw each other and then just a few calls, Adrien always takes a long time in the cities. Not that she cares, but that gives her time to have a good time at her destinations.

"Wonderful. Adrien paid a tour guide to take us to know the secrets of the city, of course, two weeks is a long time, but we found ways to have a good time while balancing work. "A little lie, she spent most of the time alone, but she's not telling anyone that. Perhaps the only ones who know are Adrien's friends and, again, she returns to that overly successful group. It would have seemed unreal if she hadn't seen their growth firsthand.

"That's great, Lila! I would like to travel more, but Michel is always busy, at least we have the opportunity to have dinner every night. ”She nods as if she was really interested in knowing something about her boyfriend, Nino was a thousand times better and also more pleasant. She still remembers with disgust when Michel tried to seduce her, if he did the same with Marinette, it doesn't surprise her that his son was ready to riddle him with silverware.

"It must be difficult being a surgeon's girlfriend, they can call him randomly at some point."

"Yes, but it's worth it."

Lila wonders if Alya knows or plays stupid, her boyfriend is no better than excrement, however handsome or wealthy he's. Although the reporter has a hard time accepting when she's wrong and after three years of relationship, it would be disappointing, yes, maybe that's it.

* * *

**_Alya Cessaire @Alya.Blogs.Out_ **

_Reunion! @ LilaA.Rossi_

**_[Attached photo]_ **

**_Tim Drake @TimDrakeW__ **

_My brother just can't contain himself from flirting, his survival instincts are on the underground_

**_Jason @IAm_YisusXD_ **

_@TimDrakeW_ Now what did he do?_

**_Tim Drake @TimDrakeW__ **

_@IAm_YisusXD the normal... only now he forgot that her son has dogs capable of devouring him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer chapter, the normal is 2K of words, but this one is around 3K. It was going to be longer, but I cut a couple of scenes and another I preferred to leave it for the next chapter.
> 
> Since Alix mentioned the earnings of others, I think I will tell each other's studies (and perhaps more specifically with their work).
> 
>   
> **  
> Marinette:  
> **  
>  Bachelor of International Business, plus a second degree in Fashion Design. All at the same time that Lady Black started.
> 
>   
> **  
> Luka:  
> **  
>  Bachelor of Music. He founded a Record Label with Juleka.
> 
>   
> **  
> Chloe:  
> **  
>  Bachelor of Legal Sciences, she's currently studying a Master of Constitutional Law. She's a Deputy.
> 
>  **  
>  _Max:_  
> **  
>  Engineering in Robotics, a second degree in Mechatronics Engineering and a third degree in Computer Engineering and Digital Business (he didn't sleep much). Currently he has started a Master in Biotechnology.
> 
>  **  
> Alix:  
> **  
>  Bachelor of Art History. Art teacher and consultant.
> 
> **  
> Nathaniel:  
> **  
>  Animation and Fine Arts (Fully dedicated to taking out both races, although of the Animation is close to finish).
> 
>  **  
>  _Marc:_  
> **  
>  Literary Studies, he's currently considering a philology. Screenwriter and writer.
> 
>  **  
> Kagami:  
> ** Bachelor of International Business.  
>    
> **  
> _Felix:_  
> **  
>  Bachelor of Economics and Finance, Bachelor of Audiovisual Arts. He's studying a Master in Advertising and Public Relations.
> 
> _**_Kim:_** Olympic swimmer, he too has been studying to be a Personal Trainer._
> 
> __**_Adrien:_**_ Biotechnology Engineering._
> 
> __**_Lila:_** Performing arts._   
>  _**_Alya:_** Journalism._   
>  _**_Michel Laforet:_ ** Bachelor of Medicine and specialization in surgery. He's 38 years old._ _
> 
> ___That would be it, what did you think?_ _ _


	16. Chapter 16

Tuesday, 11:00 AM, Istanbul.

Marinette and Felix walk the streets of Istanbul reviewing a museum guide to learn a bit before officially visiting the museum and getting to know it personally, plus they already have a plan for a casual visit, after all, in an hour they must meet with the Turkish actor, Kerem Demir, to chat with him (Felix has this little habit of meeting with newer actors to avoid encountering unpleasant surprises, in addition to creating an image of closeness with his partners and employees).

"We must pick up Mr. Demir in twenty minutes, I think you should call Asif." Marinette speaks as she puts the guide in her bag.

Walking without any vigilance through the cities has always been something that people they know don't understand, but, unless the trip is totally innocent (without any vigilant work included), they prefer to get used to the new environment, to know its secrets first hand. This makes it easier for them to move around when they perform their least legal activities (because, sadly, robbing museums is totally illegal even if the object should never have been there initially).

"Of course, I'll send you a message to meet us at the Church of Santa Irene."

They keep walking around observing the surroundings, after all, they are quite close to their goal: the Istanbul Archaeological Museum, which is where the Miraculous of the Giraffe is exhibited, a golden arm bracelet with a spotted brown stone (as described by the museum (although it's actually the symbol) that was found in southern Izmir fifty years ago. She still wonders why the sudden interest, though she still doesn't know the jewel's Kwami and Plagg isn't exactly helpful, Wyazz, for once, either. Different boxes, added to the fact that it was rare to find holders of other boxes because they were well distributed according to what the world needed at the time.

When they get to the meeting point, Marinette can't help but pull out her notebook to draw quick sketches inspired by the Church of Saint Irene. All Turkish architecture is, of course, beautiful and it is a pity that you cannot spend more time in the city. She still has work to do, she can't keep Richard and Timothy longer than she should in Paris, as they went to the trouble of going in person for the consultation.

Ten more minutes and Asif, the driver that Felix hired, approaches them.

"Günaydın Bay Graham by Vanily.

"Günaydın Asif. Biz _Bukoleon Sarayi_ nde Kerem Demir buluşacak ve sonra biz _Matbah_ gidecek. "

Marinette is still impressed to hear him speak different languages so easily, being fluent in ten of the twelve he knows. She still struggles with the six she knows (basically she forced herself to expand her language skills to better manage her company, putting special interest in the main countries where she extended her brand). And Felix makes it look too simple.

The meeting with Kerem was pleasant, they discussed the most important details of the role and what they expect of him when joining Graham Films, in addition to explaining that, as she will make the costumes, it will make her presence in the city easier to help respect the country's history and the character's origins through clothing (Marinette was confused at the time, but Felix tends to do those things and is not going to turn down the opportunity to design the entire wardrobe for that movie).

They passed lunch with ease after the details were clear, plus Kerem offered to accompany them to the Istanbul Archaeological Museum, which was a bonus, that he explained everything they saw was a bonus. A tour of the entire site and a very close view of the Miraculous, they were able to see the entire compound while talking about the exhibits.

Marinette took advantage of her sketchbook to include notes in Russian and German, mixing both languages using the Japanese Katana alphabet. Very intricate? Yes, but she considers it necessary and strategically places it around the garments as if they were additional notes from the changing rooms.

Three hours later, they say goodbye to the actor and they return to the hotel to plan the great robbery. If all goes well, they will be taking a plane back to Paris at the same time tomorrow.

* * *

**GRAHAM FILMS ANNOUNCES A NEW FILM AND PRESENTS ITS PROTAGONIC STAR: KEREM DEMIR**

**LARGE THEFT AT ISTANBUL ARCHAEOLOGICAL MUSEUM: JEWEL OVER 1,500 YEARS OLD ROBBED, AVOIDING ONE OF THE BEST SECURITY SYSTEMS IN TURKEY**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the country house, Damian bathes all of his dogs (a bad decision) turning the fun moment into a muddy mess as he chases the puppies to keep still and keep them from getting more dirty. His original plan was to bathe Edgar and Agatha, but as soon as the others saw the water, they all joined.

Damian had no plans for that to happen, but his pets thought it was more fun to get dirtier than they were.

"Young Damian, do you need help?" Hugo calls to him from the door, respecting the space of the boy, but still worried about the disorder that arose in the patio as soon as he turned his back on them.

"No." His answer ends up being stifled by the remorseless crush of Aphrodite, the Shepherd Garfiano. Hugo sees that as the signal to rescue the boy from his own overexcited pets, which keep jumping and barking in the mud. At least Damian is not wearing white clothing or too light colors, it would be a nightmare to watch.

"Attention." All dogs raise their heads at the older man, even Picatso from a safe distance does. Damian pouts at his pets' obedience to the man, being that bath time is the only time they ignore him almost entirely. "You will go into your bathtubs and stay still, is clear?"

Barking of recognition they affirm causing it a smile of the butler and that Damian sulks looking towards the sky.

"Now, Young Damian, it's not time for you to be angry. We have a herd to clean. ”The boy sighs and stands up to take care of the cubs, which are already bouncing off the bathtubs with water. He should start training them properly soon, thus avoiding the small disturbances they cause.

"Titus, Titus, no!" The Great Dane puppy lunges at him, digging its little claws into his clothing. Maybe he should get rid of the outfit, considering that the little dog just made a hole. It's obvious that Titus didn't receive any training, not even the minimum that is given in the animal shelter, Ringo is not so unruly even though he seems to have twice the energy.

The afternoon is spent cleaning up their own mess and scolding their dogs for their behavior, with Ícaro the only one to seem remorseful.

* * *

**_God Shit:_ ** _I found something you might like, kid_

**_Olive:_ ** _What is it?_

**_God Shit:_ ** _[Photo]_

**_Olive:_ ** _I'll convince mother to let me keep it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the chapter. It's quite short and is more an intermediate for what comes next.
> 
> What have you been up to now? Sometimes I feel that the concept that I propose only pleases to me heh...
> 
> Is there something you are waiting to see?
> 
> I promise that Dickinette's part will start soon and I hope that the way it start will be to your liking.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	17. Chapter 17

Richard is still deciding which day is the most conducive to going out and meeting the Paris vigilantes, they have been trying to guess how they take turns for the patrols, noting that not everyone goes out every night, although it is more common to see Genbu and Pyxis, who are the closest to civilians alongside Black Metal, although the latter has not been seen on patrols in recent days, instead, Caelum has been seen prowling in his place.

Tim has suggested that others may be out of the country or dealing with other business, that they don't know the situation in detail, and that there may be more problems than meets the eye, especially with the ease with which they get involved in international cases.

The next night, they check their little theory, after several days without appearing, Suzaku returns to the rooftops in the company of Thuban, they obtain images of them and can better analyze their appearances. She still keeps that short midnight hair, you can't make out the color of her eyes, instead, the boy's are green and, for a moment, Tim thought he saw them glow when he looked at them (although he doubts there known to be there).

They also managed to realize that almost everyone was there, why? That was the million dollar question, they suddenly appeared. They saw Suzaku, Thuban, Corvus, Seiryuu, Genbu and even saw Black Metal for the first time, they could see why the Parisians seem to hold him in such high esteem, just by looking at him they realized that he's kind, if the way he stopped on a balcony to return a kitten to a house is indicative of this.

They are almost certain that they didn't realize that they were being stalked, at least they hoped. The next night after seeing most of them, they decide to make first contact. They stay on a random rooftop where they noticed that the routes of the Parisian vigilantes mostly crossed.

"You're not welcome." Tim freezes in his post when he feels the edge of a katana at his throat, the voice coming from behind may be childish, but it's threatening. Dick is surprised, the boy managed to successfully blend into the shadows and catch them off guard.

"Thuban, there is no need to threaten them. His posture is clearly _peaceful_ " They didn't expect to see Suzaku either, but she's a bit further away. Thuban doesn't back down and keeps the sword at Tim's neck. "Robin, why are you here? I thought _we were friends_."

"Uh, it's Red Hood's fault… And Batman wanted to investigate, but, you know, the gentle Batman and not the other Batman…" She smiles, she knows he's nervous because of how close the katana is to his skin, one move and the child can easily finish him off. Especially since they have no intention of fighting.

"You're lucky we already knew they were here. Thuban, can put that down. ”The boy obeys immediately, Tim turns to him and meets his green eyes that, surprisingly, are clearly visible despite the fact that the light from the street lamps should not be enough to show them so much clarity. Is magic? That could mean that his eyes are not even green and it's only to mislead his identity, after all Suzaku has magical knowledge, it would make sense.

"Mother, will you let them stay here? Someone could see them."

"Augur, take us to the base. We have a little conversation with _our visitors._ ”She smiles and as soon as she says that a portal opens next to them. "Come in."

The two obey, Tim is in awe of the way the portal works, he can clearly see the other end and a kind of meeting room is shown. Dick walks behind him, closely followed by the two Parisian vigilantes.

**_Epic Kim @Epic_originalChampion_ **

_@BourgeoisQueen Tell Alix to answer the phone_

**_Max K. @MaxKan_Tech_ **

_@Epic_originalChampion Why don't you text him? This is too public_

The patrol stopped the moment Suzaku made contact with the two foreign vigilantes, they subtly returned to the MT little by little. The first was Genbu, Chloe took off her mask as soon as the common room couch fell, reconsidering her life decisions to trust those two vigilantes, but knowing that, as told by one of her allies, they are trustworthy and, to be able to monitor everything in greater detail (since not everyone in the MT is a detective and their strength isn't investigation), they need a little support from others.

Minutes later Byakko arrives, who drops her little yellow helmet, which is more of a kind of glasses that cover her face in such a way that nothing is exposed, an advanced breathing system that even has an integrated filter. Max was very thorough in the design, they thought Marinette would say something because of the shape of it, but it was clear: _the vigilant suits are to protect us, not to look good._ Alix loved that comment, especially with the online comments about the costumes of some of them. _Take that, bitches._

As the two of them huddle on the couch, closing their eyes to relax for a moment, Pyxis enters next to Caelum, flopping onto the couch beside her. None have removed their mask.

"I was thinking, what should our next comic be? Only two chapters left..."

"You should think about sleeping, Nath, between the patrols and your unhealthy sleeping habits, you will make me old before you do."

Nathaniel just laughs a little, he understands his boyfriend's concern, so he just hugs him in response, placing a kiss on his head.

Little by little, they all arrive. Corvus takes off his mask and throws it to the ground, annoyed; a girl was lost and the mother wasn't even worried, at least Max already has all the mother's information and they will do something about it. He despises bad parents and wishes it weren't so common.

Black Metal reaches out to him to reassure him, while the safeguards exist, they are about to meet with Gotham's vigilantes, it's better if everyone is calm. Seiryuu stays away, waiting for voices to be heard in the meeting room.

"Do you all agree to reveal their identities?" Corvus asks, making sure that's the case, even though they agreed the night before after the patrol, they better all be on the same page.

"Trust is needed, it's a new step. We're close to meeting the other members of the MT too. ”Alix comments, being one of the few who doesn't know everyone involved. Not the foreigners at least.

"None of them are Batman."

"Nightwing is the current Batman of Gotham." Marc corrects Nathaniel, but he denies.

"I mean the original Batman." They all just shrug their shoulders, almost understanding. Their main complaints with bats are due to the invasion of privacy and the little collaboration to play by the rules of others, they get it, but they are already there.

"Silent Hill also said their guest is a bat." Luka comments to make the point that, since they're bonding with them anyway, they might as well face the matter head-on and put them on the board on their own terms.

Thuban approaches the room and observes them, the two foreign guards are waiting with his mother in the meeting room, so he has gone to look for them. Then he must go for Max, although he will present himself as Equleeus, his hero identity, no longer that he doesn't have a suit like Augur.

"We arrived."

They all get up, Félix doesn't even bother to put the mask back on, he passes by the boy stroking his hair, a show of affection for how proud he's of him and his handling of the situation. The first time he met them all he attacked Nathaniel, the poor fellow who was closest; the first few months were a problem, until he accepted his place in his new family.

This is a new change, a little more abrupt than usual, but no one wants the matter to get out of hand just because their enemy is an _elusive psychopath._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it's. The things will move a little faster, at least in the part of the relationship between Dick and Marinette, this meeting being a first take. We will see a little more in the next chapter.
> 
> What do you think? What do you think of the situation?


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette was waiting for the moment when the Gotham vigilantes would show up, they ended up making the decision after she and Felix had a little chat with Silent Hill, she even spoke to John to ask what he knew about the two of them (of course, they had already met Robin, but their meeting was under other circumstances). John was very clear about his opinions, so she was able to have a better point of view when deciding.

They, sadly, would be the first to be recruited knowing the entire team. Unlike other members, they were recruited by two or three incumbents of the miraculous. The Aurore case, which was recommended by Chloe, Marc and Nathaniel; Silent Hill was recruited by her, Felix, and Max; Not in Hell was brought into the organization by Marc and Nathaniel (with approval from Alix and Luka). The others were led by other circumstances, such as John (who was led by her alone), Adrien (who only retired from the team due to circumstances that were out of his control), Jean (Chloe's butler ended up involved after it was done difficult to explain strange behaviors, becoming a great ally), Kim (he was initially recruited to be part of the team, but ended up only an affiliate) and Gina (how could she not realize that her granddaughter was the one who made contact with her? Maybe he couldn't discover her as Ladybug by magic, but there was nothing of the kind involved here anymore. It was easy).

So yes, Nightwing and Robin will be their first victims. The only one who completely opposed the idea was Damian, but she couldn't get any information out of him. Until minutes before meeting them.

"My father is Batman."

Marinette stayed still in those moments, but her son kept moving forward. She saw him draw one of his swords, but she was still processing his words. However, she slides it down and makes sure she doesn't forget to talk to him later. She can't go crazy in those moments.

Damian doesn't know who possessed him to say it in those moments, his mother had been asking the night before when they were alone, but he refused to say a word. And minutes, seconds, before meeting his _brothers_ , it was not the right time. Well, the damage is done.

"You're not welcome." He's not feeling satisfaction in threatening his brothers, not at all, it's simply to maintain an image and let them know that they will not accept his games. It's just that.

Afterward, he just kept watching, watching the interaction, focusing his attention on Nightwing, who keeps his gaze fixed on his mother. He frowns, it doesn't matter if it's inside or outside the mask, Richard Grayson keeps looking at his mother; doesn't like. But his mother wouldn't notice him, would she?

No she wouldn't. She doesn't even give him a glance, she's more focused on Robin, so no, his mother wouldn't notice Grayson. Even so, he must mark territory, he doesn't want one of his brothers as a father, although them is better than his father. No, he cannot submit to such thoughts, the man who marries his mother must be worthy of it.

When they go through the portal, the little glamor placed on him fades and he heads to the common room, where the others must be.

Marinette watches him leave, curious about her son's visible bad mood.

"Make yourself comfortable." She smiles kindly, in stark contrast to the intimidating image she was giving earlier.

"Suzaku…" She directs her gaze towards Robin, she finds it amusing that the youngest is the one who takes the reins because the responsible adult seems too lost watching her. Oh yeah, she realized, it's not subtle at all.

"Yes?"

"You mentioned that they already knew about us, how did they find out?"

"We have a contact." She doesn't remove her smile and proceeds to settle in front of Nightwing, her place would normally be at the head of the table, but she finds the attention he's giving her endearing. Oh well, what will their expression be when they see who is under the mask? It's not that she knows who they are, but she could guess, however, she will not be wandering in those directions.

“So you have a network of contacts?” Robin seems very excited by the information and seems to want to know more, much more. His curiosity is well received, especially since there is no malice, at least she cannot perceive it. "How do you open those portals? Is it related to heroes?"

"Quiet. All those questions will be clear at the meeting… so Nightwing, you didn't say anything, did a bird tear your tongue out?" This time, her smile changes to a cheekier one. John taught her to smile like that, it's a fun flirting game they have.

"I'm giving myself time to process everything, you really caught us off guard. We wanted to talk to one or two of you, I wasn't expecting us to have a meeting scheduled. ”He smiles humorously, he doesn't lie, sure, but it's not the whole reason.

"Oh, understandable. Although I could swear that the cause of your distraction was me. "Marinette is having fun, the years when she could barely talk to someone she liked, even a little, are long gone and buried, now it's much easier.

He doesn't respond to what was said because they see the others enter, being surprised to see several of them without a mask. Tim quickly recognizes Chloe Bourgeois, how not to do it, she is a MP and they have seen her several times in the news, she has very good press on her part. They also see Felix Graham of Vanily, Dick remembers him from that red carpet that Stephanie insisted on seeing months ago, in addition to the photos that Tim showed her from the newspapers of when Gabriel Agreste was arrested. The others, they don't recognize at all, although there are a couple of faces that they are sure they should recognize.

"Nice to meet you" Luka takes the initiative to say hello, sitting next to Marinette and taking his partner by the hand to take a seat next to him, Damian immediately claims the seat on the other side of his mother, refusing to take off his mask, even though everyone has put it aside.

"The pleasure is ours." Dick is the one who responds, more alert for the presence of everyone else.

"Do you have any specific questions or do you prefer to wait for us to finish explaining?" Felix asks, settling in next to Damian, the center of the table will always be where Marinette is sitting, so he will always be close to her. The Great Guardian is the main focus in any gathering, even if others don't know her importance.

"Just one." Tim responds, driven by his curiosity because he suddenly has these people who take care of his identity coming to use magic for that purpose, showing his face to them too easily. "Why are you showing us your identities?"

"We'll get to that, Robin. We'll start by introducing ourselves. ”Marinette smiles more kindly, taking a more professional approach now that everyone is settled in and the meeting has begun. Only Max is missing, but they know that he is busier with something more important. "It's hard not to recognize myself, people pay more attention to me than I'm comfortable receiving. Everyone knows me as Marie Lenoir, but my friends know my name is Marinette. ”She takes off her mask and Dick chokes on his own breath. Tim is very surprised, but doesn't show it. "He's my son, Damian.”The boy just frowns in his direction and thinks long and hard before lowering his mask.

Dick doesn't know how to feel about the Damian thing, he's a boy, a boy who surely has a lot of training or she wouldn't let him run around, right? In addition, he carries two swords with him, these being his main weapons, from what he could see of his suit, in addition to some other tools that he surely keeps in the thick belt that looks like cloth, the boy is covered in green, black and gray tones; He has even pulled his hood down revealing his tousled dark hair, very different from when he was seen at country house.

"Felix Graham of Vanily, although if you did a little research on the situation from seven years ago, you know who I am."

"Chloe Bourgeois, impossible not to know about me. I go out unnecessarily on television..."

"And I thought you loved the attention, Chloe." Nathaniel scoffs and she in response shakes her head the other way, hitting him lightly with her hair, drawing a little laugh from Alix at their childish fights that never change. "Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I'm not well known.”He shrugs, but smiles at the two guards. "And he's Marc Anciel.”

Marc just greets them with a little shyness, althoug he keeps moving forward and has made great progress by himself, plus he got his own confidence gain in his work and that's something about it that he will always be safe, no matter how uncomfortable he's in social situations.

"Alix Kudbel." She's simple with her presentation, doesn't see the need to focus too much on assuming something they might or might not know about them.

"Kagami Tsurugi, he's my boyfriend, Luka Couffaine." Simple and clear, Kagami wants to move fast to make the rules of the game clear. Having more allies was always a plan that was discussed when the MT started, but it's still a matter that puts everyone on edge. "Ideally, you should show your identities, the information that we will share with you is not something that is said to any random stranger. Mari-hime doesn't trust just anyone and her instincts are rarely wrong, but we need a guarantee."

Can the people they choose be trusted?

* * *

 **_It's a Nara:_ ** _We already made contact with Nightwing and Robin_

 **_Silent Hill:_ ** _Oh perfect_

 **_Kiss my ass:_ ** _So everything ready for the reunion on the weekend?_

 **_It’s aNara:_ ** _Yes, hopefully, they will join too_

 **_Not in Hell:_ ** _It will be entertaining_

 **_Kiss my ass:_ ** _Of course it will! It will be so chaotic_

 **_It’s a Nara:_ ** _I hope not, we will deal with serious matters_

 **_Oscar de la Rosa:_ ** _I already booked the tickets for my trip to London_

 **_Divine gift:_ ** _Everything perfectly calculated, excellent, Jean_

 **_Oscar de la Rosa:_ ** _We must ensure that nothing gets out of control_

 **_Silent Hill:_ ** _You guys are very efficient, they remind me of Alfred_

 **_Divine gift:_ ** _No one can beat Alfred_

 **_Oscar de la Rosa:_ ** _But it is an honor that you mention it_

 **_It’s a Nara:_ ** _Who is Alfred?_

 **_Divine gift:_ ** _A butler_

 **_Oscar de la Rosa:_ ** _A butler_


	19. Chapter 19

Damian is not happy. Everyone has introduced themselves and it only remains for the two intruders to do so as well, he hopes they refuse to be part of this, but from Drake's enthusiasm, clearly his wishes will not be heard and the two vigilantes will be part of the MT in some way or other.

"Well, it seems serious..." Nightwing hesitates for a moment, but does it anyway, it's the first time that he gives his identity in this way, remembering that they don’t just give their identities, but the MT has trusted them and it seems that their Working method differs a lot from Batman's. "I'm Richard Grayson, you can call me Dick."

"Yeah, we're not doing that." Alix responds with an amused smile.

"So you're Tim, right?" Marinette asks Robin, who nods and removes his mask. "This will be easier then."

"Was the suit delay related to the MT?"

"Something like that." She answers vaguely, but it's Alix who breaks the mysterious air of the matter.

"Stealing museums is not something that is directly related to our vigilante jobs."

Dick looks in surprise between the pink haired girl and the bluenette, who just sighs. He's no stranger to robbery when necessary, just that they admit it so casually is disconcerting. Tim on the other hand, he knows that he will not be very comfortable with the information.

"Do you rob museums?" Tim asks a bit dubious, that's not something he would have expected considering his participation in similar cases taking down robberies and other similar crimes, he didn't think they would commit them.

"Oh yes, my next dream is to rob a Russian museum." Felix responds wryly, but takes his next sentence more seriously. "It's not something we do for pleasure. First we will explain what MT is and then you will understand better why we rob a museum… It will give me a headache."

"Security was dire for supposedly keeping such valuable objects." Damian scoffs, leaning back in his chair, not looking at his brothers. "I would have done a better job while I sleep."

Dick just looks at the boy curiously, did they take him with them? Surely he goes to school, right? Although it not was school day when they first met him and he was at the farmhouse, he's probably homeschooled alongside his monstrous dogs, you can still feel his paws on his face. He doesn't really know what to think of such a brilliant woman being a vigilante, although perhaps he's taking too much reference from Bruce and Oliver who are the complete opposite, he's not exactly a good reference himself either even though he's less grim than the original Batman.

Marie Lenoir and, in general, the majority in that room seem to her very healthy emotionally speaking or, at least, not constipated like him and all his brothers.

"We'll explain it in detail later. Chloe, can you start?

"Sure, Lenoir." She smiles as she calls her last name in her common haughty tone, which has become a way of joking between them. "For the public, the MT is the name of the vigilante organization and which is not related in any way to the heroes, which is not true. The MT is originally the group of heroes… turned into vigilantes to be able to investigate the whereabouts of the butterfly without raising suspicions."

"We haven't done very well, he's a slippery shit." Alix complains getting a little hit from Nathaniel.

"There are kids."

"I've heard worse things, Kurtzberg." Damian dismisses his concerns dismissively. Marinette just gives him a worried look, it's seen that he is holding back from saying something more offensive, he seems about to attack everyone and is worrying. He's been acting very defensive for a few days now.

"Stop saying my last name as if it were an insult."

"Then stop being an idiot, Kurtzberg."

Luka sighs, he's normally a very patient and understanding person, but everyone is a little nervous, easily excitable, they haven't been that nervous since God Shit and Not in Hell joined the team, due to the fact that one is a demon and the other a stranger to most except Marinette (and Felix apparently).

"Returning." Kagami is not willing to put up with everyone's way of acting, but she won't scold them either, surely Felix will have words with everyone and Marinette will take care of Damian. "We are the heroes, we all have magical knowledge and the MT is an organization destined to protect the Miraculous, the magical jewels that give us our powers. Our main mission is to recover the butterfly and watch over the other jewels, whether we have them in our possession or not. The museum robbery was the recovery of the Giraffe's Miraculous."

"Wow, what a good summary," Marc comments by how concise it was, his good humor is not overshadowed by the tension in the room.

"Mari-hime is the Great Guardian, the leader of the entire organization and the most important member of the TM. She is the only one who knows all the spells, potions and cares for jewels and Kwami."

“We don't all have an affinity for being full guardians, especially since we're too old to complete some parts of the training. We may not approve of the ways they did it back in the day, but it takes young spirits to mold compatibility with Guardian magic. Melody completed a large part of her training at the age of fourteen and later continued it with all the knowledge of the temple together with the assistance of some Kwami."

"So you're the heroes too? And they do double duty to keep the city safe… They've been fighting since they were fourteen… ”Marc interrupts Tim from his little review

"Marinette has been doing it since she was thirteen."

"You started alone, right?" Dick asks, he wants confirmation that she didn't have a mentor, but still can't imagine what it must have been like for her to be thrown into danger like that.

"Chat was there, but it was just us. It wasn't until sometime after that I met the Guardian, but it wasn't a guide as such… ”She says thoughtfully, remembering her beginnings as Ladybug. She didn't do her part either, she had settled into just fighting with the Akuma and hoping for some miracle that could reveal Hawkmoth's identity, along with many other things she regrets.

"It's still a great feat, I couldn't have." Tim admits, since he decided to become Robin only because he saw the need to be one to help Batman, otherwise it was not a battle worth fighting. "So what are the Miraculous?"

"Magic jewels connected to quasi-divine entities, they embody abstract concepts such as creation, destruction, emotions, etc. They are called Kwami, unfortunately the connection with the jewel makes them slaves of whoever owns it and it cannot be avoided that their powers are used for evil purposes if they fall into the wrong hands. "Marinette explains in the simplest way she can.” I have been investigating, but there is nothing in the Order's records of any way around control over the Kwami."

"And destroy the jewel?" Dick questions, it's something important if she is saying it, so it's better to understand, although the idea of magic jewels sounds to him straight out of an anime.

"They agreed to anchor themselves to the jewels to be able to have contact with the world in a more personal way, it's what allows them to have a corporeal form and relate to the environment instead of just existing isolated ... The only thing that can have contact with the world material are their powers, but they as an entity are not. At first they considered it a small price for the opportunity to live with their creations, but the slavery that it brought with it was a long-term impediment ... In any case, only the power of Plagg can destroy the jewels, but for magical reasons he cannot do the same with his own jewel."

"Silly if you ask us," Chloe complains. They actually read the temple books, the ones God Shit recommended to them and even Alix traveled with Fluff's help to different times to discover secrets that might have been lost, but nothing in relation to magical slavery, although they didn't go as far as to meet the magician who created the Miraculous, they feel that it's not advisable to do that.

"Maybe we should blackmail Luci into seeing if he knows anything…" Nathaniel mutters, earning a snort from Marc.

* * *

**_John:_ ** _I'll arrive in Paris tomorrow, I found some old books that mention the Kwami_

**_John:_ ** _I think you will like them, they could help us with our research_

**_John:_ ** _I also bring a gift for your son_

**_John:_ ** _I don't know if he mentioned it_

**_John:_ ** _[Photo attached]_

**_Marie:_ ** _Where will I put that?!_

**_Marie_ ** _: John!_

**_John:_ ** _He didn't mention it to you. Well it's a peace offering_

**_Marie:_ ** _It's very sweet of you, but I also didn't know that you guys have been talking._

**_John:_ ** _I knew he wouldn't tell you anything, the little monster._

**_John:_ ** _I guess you don't know who came here either, right?_

**_Marie:_ ** _No! No wonder he acted so strange, he felt guilty. I can not believe it_

**_Marie:_ ** _I can't be angry either_

**_John:_ ** _Why should you? He's taking care of you and, for now, it's the only way he knows_

**_John:_ ** _It will get better, you have that effect on people_

**_Marie:_ ** _You’re sweet_

* * *

The meeting continues in an uncomfortable environment, if someone hints that they are fully functional adults, anyone in the room would quickly tell them they are wrong. Against their better judgment, neither knows how to proceed. It's usually Marinette who knows what to do, but neither she nor Felix are entirely sure how to proceed from there.

"So… we all agree that we shouldn't say anything to the other Batman?" Nathaniel breaks the ice, looking doubtfully at everyone.

They're a bunch of awkward adults, that's for sure.

"That is obvious, Kurtzberg. The important thing about this ridiculous meeting is to know if they are useful for our interests. So, speak up, what can you bring to this partnership? We are giving them access to one of the greatest secrets in the world, an immediate support team and, above all, a network of reliable contacts around the world. ”Damian folds his arms and looks down at his two older brothers.

Dick looks up to see the boy, who seems very confident in his words and, despite various expressions to the boy's words, cannot say that he's being arrogant about it. Tim is the one answering.

"I offer myself. I've been designing tech updates for Batman, but there are some devices that would fit his surveillance better than ours. "He starts going through his files and Marinette gets up to hand him one of the computers Max uses for data presentation, which are designed to withstand the information traffic that they usually handle in most of their cases. "Oh thanks."

She sits back and watches him set up his own technology with Max's, feeling very excited by the clear differences and surprised when Markov makes an appearance.

"Who you are?"

"Markov, that's Timothy Drake. Let him play on the computer, he wants to show us something. "

"Okay, I thought someone had got hold of some piece of technology. I'll let Dima supervise it."

Dick watches in surprise as the settings return to normal and the screen returns to the files Tim was manipulating in order to present them to others.

"Was that an AI?" Richard questions.

"The question is stupid, obviously it was."

"Damian." Marinette places a hand on her son's head and gives him a firm little look, silently asking him to avoid attacking his apparent paternal family. "That was Markov, the artificial intelligence designed by Max, he's a great ally in research because of his ease of hacking without being detected. He's joined by Dima, the one in charge of guarding the complex and taking care of the Kwami that rest in the box."

"Does he have emotions? That's great. Wait... did you say Max? Max Kanté?"

"The only one" Max walks in just then, grabbing his own laptop and picking an empty seat at random. Tim just stares with his mouth open.

How not meet the genius who designed a robot capable of feeling emotions at thirteen? The guy is quite a celebrity in the scientific world! He founded KanTech at the age of eighteen and is currently a major multi-branch business rival to Wayne Enterprise. In a way, that he's the one designing the MT technology makes perfect sense.

"I don't want to interrupt, but there is an Akuma."

The MT, in a synchronized way, complains in its own way. Damian insults the man behind the mask, Felix complains about it being night, Chloe exclaims about the bad time to do it, Kagami mutters how annoyed it is, Nathaniel is just a long wail with a comforting whisper from Marc.

"Hurry up, let's see what he has prepared for us this time. Team, Kagami, Chloe, Felix and I will go. The others, wait to be called."Those mentioned stand up just in time for the Kwami to appear, which is Pollen hands the comb to its owner, while Wyazz nods to the blonde who is taking off his jacket and gloves to reveal the miracle bracelet.

Marinette also removes the glove where the ring is hidden. The four of them transform in front of the foreign vigilantes, surprising them by seeing the transformation.

In front of him were no longer the vigilantes but the heroes of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the chapter. I've been in partials so I hadn't been able to finish it, but here it is. I hope you like it and thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**_It’s to Nara:_ ** _We made contact with Nightwing and Robin, so far it has been a fruitful meeting_

**_The Antibiotic:_ ** _The Akuma is strangely. He has caused no harm_

**_Immunity to liars:_ ** _I noticed it, I can see it from my office window. It's blue and humanoid_

**_Immunity to liars:_ ** _If you want my advice, you should do a check before jumping the battle_

* * *

Kaalki opens a portal near the area where the Akuma is located, this time surrounding the Eiffel Tower. There is a certain nostalgia there, as it was one of the Akuma's favorite places in Hawkmoth's time.

As the heroes head into battle, Max heads to the Mother Computer with Luka in tow, Damian soon joins them, and soon, everyone else follows suit. Leaving Richard and Tim with no option, who follow them with some uncertainty about what is happening.

With everyone located, Tim excitedly like the huge computer (reminds him of the one with the cave, although its functions seem to be much more versatile) works to keep track with the multiple screens focused on different surrounding security cameras that focus on the Akuma, in addition to tuning the news channels that little by little begin to talk about the event, all of which mention the behavior so peculiar compared to the previous ones.

"I will begin to review the cameras to discover where the Akuma came from." Marc takes a seat at a desk next to the mother computer and takes one of the laptops to perform the task, he can review at least four recordings simultaneously and with the algorithm he can reduce them, in addition to take another to see the Akuma's route, according to the first sightings by civilians.

A nocturnal Akuma is always more problematic than a diurnal, the information is less. Worse still, the latter has done nothing to get people's attention.

" _There's an icy aura in the area, reminds me of Frozer."_ LadyNoir's voice comes through the speakers, her analytical tone springing into action. Max takes note of that fact, carefully enclosing it in the Akuma's characteristics.

" _Yeah, the temperature is definitely lower the closer we get."_ Chloe mentions with a bit of concern, the Akuma are quite peculiar so far and Felix's hypothesis seems more and more true: her villain wants to measure them.

" _If he was in Paris at the time of Hawkmoth, he may want to see if we possess the same abilities as the first heroes. That could mean he expects us to demonstrate ice skills to survive our new friend's skills._ ”Felix's voice is boring with a hint of irritation and contempt, Nathaniel almost snorts. If it weren't for the years working together, I would definitely still be annoyed with that tone he uses when it comes to giving his guesswork. He is sure that his gaze could chill the air more for whoever he receives it.

"If that's the case, we're not going to show you all our cards." Marie pauses for a moment, her fingers starting to show signs of frost and she's half a kilometer from their target, they can't afford to get any closer. Others imitate her when they realize the same thing. Max can see them from the farthest cameras. "If we get much closer we will freeze. I begin to think that all the people in the nearby buildings are not alive."

Marie's words leave a feeling of regret in all who have heard her.

"We should regroup… And maybe analyze our friend." Felix doesn't sound happy at the prospect, but it's better to be cautious. They cannot afford to be reckless, they are no longer child heroes who do not know what they do and do not know their abilities, they are adults with vast knowledge in their respective fields, they trained for all kinds of situations and they will no longer be taken by surprise. He definitely despises the new villain, he is much smarter than his uncle.

"I'll open a portal for you, come back here and let's come up with a plan." Max sentences the matter and the heroes return to the MT base.

As long as the Akuma doesn't move from its current location, they can take five minutes to fully think.

* * *

**_Violet @SilkenLavanda_ **

_Akuma's Alert didn't go off, but there's an Akuma… It's all so bleak_

**_Ladybug come back @ LadybugHero_89_ **

_I saw the heroes for a moment, but they are gone. That Akuma is too calm_

**_Paris News @ParisNewsTWT_ **

_The inhabitants of Paris, civilians and authorities, are asked to stay away from the Akuma area. For more information, see the new Alert Monarch entry._

* * *

"We don't know its abilities beyond its overall effect, but it's safe to assume it's combat-oriented." Nathaniel has best replicated the Akuma's view with the images they've obtained, which isn't much as the gadgets stop work if they get within 200 meters of the target. The drawing is being displayed on a screen of the mother computer.

Its design is a light blue color giving an icy appearance (although with the moonlight as the only source of illumination, he cannot be sure). Slender in build, slightly reminiscent of the first Akuma; there aren't too many facial features in sight, but Nathaniel can swear it's like an ice sculpture with its features hard to make out unless they can get close.

"By the way it doesn't seem to have come from elsewhere, we can discern that the victim belongs to that particular sector, which made the butterfly's location easier… This time it went through several cameras, indicating that it was released from a greater distance, our villain probably already had in mind the type of Akuma he wanted. ”Marc sighs as he finished speaking, repeating the recordings and mapping the distance between the butterfly's appearance and the victim.

"Her abilities are, even partially unknown, very annoying." Chloe complains as she unceremoniously flops into a chair near Tim, the Kwami flying between them as they watch them make decisions.

"We need fire or ice skills…" Kagami mutters to herself, thinking about the best way to incorporate them without drawing too much attention to the matter. Just for the sake of maintaining the repertoire of tricks they possess until later in the game, even so, she knows that they can't gain ground if they only move pawns, they need to mobilize more pieces.

"We are obligated to use potions… personally, we should make he believe that only certain of us can access certain abilities. Hawkmoth and Paris never knew if said secondary transformations were only for the Prodigies of Ladybug and Cat Black or if everyone could access them, plus you never showed the entire repertoire of potions that we have at our disposal…"Alix reminds them with a smile.

Everyone is weighing their options, this also means they would need to play trial and error to see what would benefit them the most for the strife.

"Good. Kagami will use the ice abilities. Marc, I need the mouse, I'll work it out with the black cat and Gemini. ”Everyone except Tim and Dick takes an immediate look at Marie, all in different levels of surprise.

The Prodigies of the Greek Zodiac are different, what they represent and how they affect the world.

If Marie has thought about using it, she surely wants to change the villain's perception of what they can, or cannot, do.

Felix smiles with dark satisfaction witch would be the first move to get one step ahead of something. Although they cannot abuse these types of abilities, they are too risky... it is as if the Prodigy of the rabbit (which is why it is on hold) or the snake (which is why it is only used in cases of need, in rather than the sloppy way they used it before MT). And, above all, no one should know that there are Prodigies of that nature.

"Does that mean Chloe and I will take the fire... or would you rather give in to someone else? We cannot continue to depend on the monkey for everything, it would make us comfortable with a course of action and too predictable."

Marie agrees to Felix's words.

"Damian, go get the appetizers, they're the red and light blue ones."

"Uhg, I hate transformations." Plagg says it loud enough to make Marie smile, easing her tension a bit.

"Stop complaining, besides, it's only Mullo who should transform, not you." Tikki denies, very disappointed. "It's a good plan, Marinette, it will give us a good margin of maneuver and with the Lucky Charm we can put together the complete strategy."

"Yah... I'll go get Pollux."

She has spoken to every Kwami that has come her way, but most of the Kwami of the Greek Zodiac are very aristocratic (for lack of a better word to describe them) and have high standards for what they expect of their bearers, arriving to be the only ones who have managed to put up some resistance to the slavery imposed by being linked to a Prodigy, quite a feat and probably the result of sharing space with Surmaa, the Kwami of thought who is the Virgo Prodigy (and is the most pleasant of all, if you must be sincere, but also the most demanding) and Pollux.

As Marie searches for the right Prodigy, Dick watches everyone's interaction. See how the work is divided: Nathaniel seems to keep trying to deduce the Akuma's abilities through his appearance and displayed behavior (which is basically nil), Marc has removed the mouse collar and handed it to Damian and then continued working, Max and Luka are still keeping an eye on the cameras keeping an eye on Akuma, Alix and Chloe are arguing in low voices as they occasionally watch the screens, Kagami and Felix are quietly watching like hawks, and Damian has distributed the snacks.

Tim looks curiously at the light blue macaron, plus the cherry covered in something light blue (maybe caramel, he wouldn't know), the steaming cup of tea a deep red, just like red honey. Every Kwami congregates around, only Plagg has his totally normal cheese.

"The faster the better. Wyazz, please drink your tea. ”Felix addresses the Kwami with gentle authority, being the only creature he sweetens treatment of him.

Wyazz gladly obeys. He likes the boy, maybe a little stiff and very grim, but he is kind and dedicated to his mission, plus when he delivers his loyalty, he is loyal to the end.

"MT, guests, this is Pollux."

Marie's voice captures everyone's attention, revealing the Kwami whose appearance appears to contain a blue, gold, and white nebula. His emotionless expression of his analyzing each person, seeing the new group of guardians that has gathered… of course, not all of them, three of them do not have developed magical prowess, although one is a chosen one. He had only met two, the Great Guardian and the tortoise, yet he's not sure what to expect from this new group, beyond the commitment to help them overcome the bondage that the prodigies impose on them and his desire to reunite all their brothers scattered around the world since the disappearance of the Guardians.

"How is your Prodigy?" Chloe asks with real interest, that box was complete and Marie never opened it with them, only she, Luka and Felix have seen the jewels.

"Two bracelets, one for each wrist."

Marie shows the bracelets on her hands, copper-colored with intricate embossed patterns and very thin, the kind that would be used to accompany a cocktail dress. Very appropriate for the type of Kwami in front of them.

"So, companions, we have an Akuma to purify."

* * *

**_Polaris Vermillion @Elgato_Solaris_ **

_Definitely the strangest Akuma yet… why isn't he moving?_

**_Héros parisiens @MTHeroes_ **

_Where are the heroes?_

* * *

" _Abeilla, how do you feel about the weather?"_

"Like a summer day."

_"Excellent. Rakki, you?"_

"In perfect condition, however, the blades are inconvenient given the lack of ice."

" _In my opinion, they are ideal for butchering."_ Damian's voice rings through the comms.

"I agree." Felix nods as he walks over in the company of LadyMouse, the version that he carries neither the black cat prodigy nor the Gemini one.

"I thought it was strange, but he… he's frozen." They will not be able to purify it, only destroy it. ”Pollux's words are harsh, but full of truth."The Akuma is no better than a piece of ice. In my opinion, destroy it."

 _"It almost makes it sound like he wants to destroy your moral sense."_ That's Tim's voice.

" _There's not much to destroy."_ Damian sounded nonchalant, dismissing the matter.

However, the MT, as heroes, cannot afford that luxury. While as vigilantes they can cross the line all they want, the heroes cannot, because they are the light and stooping to do the same as the villain will harm them in one way or another.

"Abeilla." Marie speaks, which of the three, no one knows, but everyone is paying attention. "I want you to record this battle and present it to the government, in that way, we will open the criminal file and we can bring specialists in criminology to the case... build a psychological profile of the villain as well as the victims, we should, with four under their belt, be able to discover a pattern or glimpse the beginning of one. We can't keep reacting… He's crossing a line."

"Immediately."

From there, Souris Noir, next to her staff jumps towards the Akuma to measure his reaction (if there is any and it is not a statue), but there is nothing, however, when her staff touches it, the ice spreads to through it and even manages to create frost on her suit, despite using the ice potion.

" _Absolute zero_." Max mutters, but it's understandable to heroes.

Souris Noir leaps away, dropping the frozen staff, which, to her surprise, shatters.

" _Well shit_." Nathaniel can't help but exclaim, seeing everything through the video Abeilla is taking.

"If you want my suggestion, turn off the cameras, step back a bit and don't see it…" Pollux sounds a bit amused at the prospect that an Akuma could possess such skill. "Try to get their attention and, when you feel it, open your eyes wide... even activate a camera."

 _"Wait… you say that Akuma… oh my…"_ Max mutters in shock.

" _Is that possible?"_ Tim also speaks in the same state of shock. " _I thought it was science fiction!"_

" _You know? We are not all geniuses, could you explain?"_ Alix complains about being left out, although everyone is in a similar state of confusion.

" _If you look at the target... That sounds like Doctor Who!"_ Marc exclaims finding a similarity.

"Is that a series or movie?" "That's Dick.

"Series..." Tim responds, fascinated and moving to deactivate the cameras, all while Max intervenes on the news to check what Pollux has said, it is a pity that he cannot actually see it... although the simple observation of him will freeze him.

"I'll get his attention, I can activate shell if he attacks me." They all mutter according to Felix. Of course, this clever move will move your radio and there will likely be more casualties, but your full capabilities need to be measured.

" _At my signal."_ Max speaks far in advance for the comfort of the vulnerable. " _Close your eyes."_

Everyone obeys and Felix screams, in a second his entire shield is frozen and he opens his eyes to be trapped, with his shield cracking from the low temperature, even starting to feel cold. An unpleasant guttural sound was heard outside of his shield… until he stopped.

"He has horrible teeth... are you sure destroying him is the only way?" "That's Marie, he's sure.

"You could use my ability to separate it from the butterfly, but it's easier to destroy it." Pollux, sounding so unconcerned about it and presumptuous, totally sure of his words.

"I'll take the risk. Pollux, Mullo, unify!"The glow manages to seep through the ice sheet. " ** _Kamui."_**

For a moment, he can feel him separate from Wyazz, forcing them to separate without stopping the transformation. For an instant, he saw Wyazz in front of him staring at him in surprise… two separate entities while still being one

"Lucky Charm!" Rakkīgāru exclaims, Felix still feels strange and hardly registers what is happening… he considers that the same thing is happening to everyone. It is a peculiar situation, this type of power would never have been expected... it is the abstraction par excellence.

" _A book on quantum physics? How direct…_ ”That's Chloe's voice, he only registers it thanks to the communicator.

"Whatever… Miraculous Ladybug!"

When he is seen surrounded by ladybugs, Wyazz has re-merged with him, his shield has also been restored and he takes it down. The heat surrounds him again and he concentrates on his surroundings, he looks at the victim who is a young man, probably sixteen years old with a blank expression that seems about to break into sadness ... Ice, perhaps he was suffering and wanted to disconnect his emotions.

He looks at Marie, who is kneeling on the ground, panting. He approaches her to take her in his arms, it is better to get out of there before she gives up on her from exhaustion. Chloe and Kagami can take care of the victim.

Anyway, he is fatal.

* * *

**_Violet @SilkenLavanda_ **

_I don't understand what happened…_

**_Héctor de Troya @EpicAdventureHector_ **

_Bro, it was all so weird... why did the transmission cut off?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last updated, I'm really sorry, I got really stressed out from professional practice and put writing aside. This cycle I'm a little freer, so I'll try to get back up a little bit often... at least this one or Baby Wayne, of which I have the chapter in the middle.
> 
> If you've seen Doctor Who, you probably know what I made direct reference to.
> 
> The Kwami that I present is part of a box that I created for another fic that I started writing, but halfway through I felt that it was not good enough to publish it, so I decided to reuse the Kwami that I created for this story. Probably later introduce the rest of the box or explain a little of it in more detail.
> 
> Pollux may seem to possess a very "broken" ability, but he is not that broken and consumes a lot of energy even if he is only using the Gemini Prodigy. His chosen ones must receive training to be able to use it, it cannot be delivered and that's it. He moves under the concept of relativity, according to his story, Pollux was the fourth Kwami to be born.  
> Pollux is Gemini because of his duality as to how his ability can be used, Marie already demonstrated one. A simultaneous state, the other is literally relative (which was the original plan), depending on where those affected are, that way they will perceive the event. Simple.
> 
> So, what do you think? And Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Any opinion is welcome


End file.
